Endless Consequences
by wolfieXchica19
Summary: Two demon girls meet each other in Makai.Both have a painful past.The two take part in a raid and are caught and now on probation in Human World with the Rekai Tentei.What chaos will these two cause?And how do they become part of the next mission?KxOCHxOC
1. Dreams and Raids

Nori: NEW FIC TIME! Cuz the other didn't work…again…

Tama: Well, this one is better!

Nori: Thank you thank you! Oh and by the way, coming soon on either my account or Tama's will be a new fic starring the infamous TAMA AND MYSELF!

Tama: YAAAAAAAY!

Hiei: Hn…this will be interesting.

Kurama. U oh yes…

Nori: Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer! I do not own YYH or any of it's characters but I do own all the OC's and the plot!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was dusk. The sky was dark and the air thick with the smell of blood. She ran through the woods, knowing something was wrong.

She was dressed in black, tight capris and a blue fighting robe. Her eyes were bright blue-green. They were mesmerizing. Her hair was long, down to her butt and was a black with a blue tint. The tips of her hair were blue. She was a fox demon. Her ears were reddish-orange with white tips, her tail matched.

'_Please don't let me get there too late!' she thought to herself and she sped through the forest. After a half an hour she reached her destination. A large village on the outskirts of the forest. She ran through the streets, not noticing anyone around her. She was too focused on getting home. She was so concentrated on getting to her family that she didn't realize she wasn't paying attention to the people on the streets. By accident right when she turned the corner she ran into a medicine peddler. The collision caused the peddler to drop his bag and some of the contents spilled out._

"_Sorry! I would help but I'm in a hurry!" she said getting up and running down the street to her house. Finally, she got there and stopped in front of the doorway. Inside she heard loud voices. An ear-piercing scream was heard from the house. Scared and angry, she burst through the door._

"_Amaya! Stop it, now, damn it!" she shouted. A fox demon, which looked almost exactly like her except for her dark blue-green eyes, stood in front of another female demon with a scythe in her hands. This demon was also a fox demon. She had long wavy black hair. Her eyes were dark blue. She had the same fox ears and tail as the other two teenage demons. She wore a dark blue kimono with a light blue obi. Around her neck she wore a cyan gem on a long silver chain._

"_What are you going to do, Reina?" Amaya laughed, she had the scythe raised above her head. The fox woman looked at Reina standing in the doorway with sad eyes. Amaya hurt her already. Cuts were all over her body. Blood stained her once beautiful kimono. Tears stained the fair skin on her face._

"_I'll kill you!" Reina shouted at Amaya. "Why would you even fucking think about killing your-…our mother?!"_

"_She doesn't deserve to live," Amaya snapped at Reina._

"_How could you say that!?" she snapped back. "She has always been there for us, she gave us life, and you want to take hers away?"_

"_She's a liar," Amaya said, calmly. "She's been lying to us our whole lives."_

"_Lying about what?"_

"_Who our real father is," she paused. "Katashi…isn't our biological father."_

"_But, we are both fox and water demons," Reina tried to reason. "So are our brothers, how can he not be our real father if Katashi is a water demon?"_

"_Our other father was a water demon," Amaya spun her head and glared at her mother sitting on the floor; Amaya's scythe was lowered back down. "Right, moth-I can't even call you mother anymore, Suzume. But, is it true that you conceived us with him and then took his life!" Suzume looked down in shame. Reina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Amaya had to be the one lying, not her mother._

"_Mom," Reina looked at her mother in shock. She slowly walked over so she stood closer to her twin and her mother. "That isn't true is it? Amaya is the liar, please tell me that!"_

_More tears ran down Suzume's cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You're sister is the one telling the truth." Reina backed away. She couldn't believe this. Why was this happening? Did her brothers know about it? Did her own father…no he wasn't her true father…what was he to her then? Who was she?_

"_You do not deserve to live!" Amaya shouted, raising the scythe again. "You're a lying whore!"_

"_Don't, Amaya!" Reina ran over to her sister. She looked her straight in the eye. Her tone was quieter now. "She deserves a second chance, don't you think, to tell the truth? Dad loves her, so do Nereus and Rinji, what would they think if you killed her?" Amaya glared at Reina._

"_They would hate me," Amaya said, softly, looking down. Reina smiled, her sister was finally calming down. Amaya looked back at Reina, a grin spread across her lips. "That's why I'm blaming you for it." She laughed. Reina's eyes widened._

"_Amaya, why would you do such a thing like that?!" she shouted. "What has happened to you, where is the old Amaya that I know and love, the one that is my twin, and my best friend?"_

"_She's long gone, hell, she was never here," Amaya answered. "I'm going to kill, Suzume here, whether you like it or not!" With that Amaya slashed her scythe across their mother's stomach and left as fast as she could, without saying a word. _

_Reina stood paralyzed staring down at her mother's dying body. Blood gushing all around her. Tears streaming down her mother's face. Tears filled Reina's own eyes. She screamed out in pain, sadness, and fear-_

_&&& & &_

Reina's eyes snapped open, it was dark still. Her face was wet with tears and she was sweating. The tenth time this month she had that dream. She hated it.

Then, suddenly, her blue-green eyes met a pair of blood red ones. The pair of eyes in front of her jumped back and screamed. Reina jumped back and screamed as well.

"Who are you!?" she shouted looking at the small girl in front of her. The girl kept screaming. "Tell me now!" Reina shouted, louder this time. All the girl did was keep screaming. Reina sweatdropped and smacked the girl across the face, which caused the girl to bite her hand. "OW!" The girl growled at Reina.

Now that Reina's vision was adjusted to the dark more, she could make out what the girl in front of her looked like. She was short, about 5'1", with short, choppy cut, reddish hair and orange highlights all through it, bangs covered one of her eyes, which were blood red. She was small, but her features made her look 16 or 17 human years old.

She had two black wolf ears on top of her head and a black wolf tail that wagged back and forth behind her. She wore a red baggy t-shirt and black baggy shorts. Around her waist was a black belt holding two sheathed katanas and around her neck were three silver dog tags on a short chain. On her feet were clunky combat boots.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Reina asked the wolf girl while rubbing the hand that she bit.

"I'm Kaida! But, everyone calls me Kai," the wolf told her. "Why are you sleeping out here on the ground?" Reina looked around, she noticed she was high up on a hill in the middle of an open field. She jumped up.

"Um, I have to go," Reina said. Kai tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Not sure," Reina answered. "Just want to get out of here, I hate open spaces." Reina was about to turn and walk away when Kai stopped her. She sniffed the air. "What?" Reina asked.

"You smell that?" Kai asked. Reina sniffed the air.

"A little, what is it?" she asked. Kai smirked.

"Blood," she said. "It's coming from that way." She pointed east. "Let's go check it out!" Reina raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to come? I don't even know you," Reina said.

"Well, it seems like you haven't talked to anyone for awhile," Kai said. "No offense. You seem alone, I am too, so come with me, we can keep each other company."

Reina looked Kai in the eyes. She seemed nice, a little hyper and bloodthirsty, but she seemed trustworthy and loyal. Maybe becoming friends with Kai would make life more interesting. She hadn't had a best friend that she could really trust in a long time.

"Alright," Reina gave in. "Let's go see what's going on." The two ran east for a few miles until they came to a village. The village was small and it seemed as if a riot had broke out. Weaker demons ran all over screaming while stronger ones raided their homes and killed everyone who got in their way.

"Let's go help," Kai drew one of her katanas. "You have crescent blades on your belt don't you? Come on!" Kai was about to run into the village when Reina pulled her back by her collar. Kai fell on her butt.

"We can't just run in there and start destroying things," Reina said. "We don't even know those bandits." Kai looked up at Reina.

"That fact never stopped me before," she said and blinked. Reina rolled her eyes and pulled one of her crescent blades off her belt.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while," she said. "But if anything gets really bad, my ass is out!" Kai grinned wide, and nodded her head. She stood back up and the two ran into the chaos.

Kai took out both katanas and ran into a random house, where she found small random weapons that could come in handy, there was a conveniently placed bag next to them, which she took and put all the weaponry in and ran out of the house, carrying the bag. A tall, buff demon stood in front of the door. Kai skidded to a halt in front of him. She looked up at his face.

"Where do ya think yer goin' with those, girly?" he asked, cracking his knuckles. Kai smirked and jumped and kicked his face. She did a flip and landed gracefully on the ground as he went flying back into the air. Reina ran over to Kai. She had some items in her hand as well.

"Let's get out of here," Reina said. "Things are getting more crazy." Kai looked around, blood was everywhere and the bandit gang was beginning to turn on themselves.

"Good idea," she said. The two ran out of the town, carrying their treasures. The two ran for a while until two more demons suddenly appeared in front of them. Both girls this time, skidded to a halt.

The demons looked calm. They glared at Kai and Reina.

One was short, a bit taller than Kai. He had crimson eyes and black gravity defying hair with a white starburst. He wore a black cloak, with black pants and shoes. On his forehead was a white headband. He looked more intimidating than the other demon, next to him.

This demon was very tall, around six feet. He had long silver hair and silver fox ears. He also had the same colored foxtail. He wore white fighting robes that showed off his toned body.

"And where are you two headed to with those stolen items?" the kitsune asked, calmly.

"These aren't stolen," Kai answered back in the same calm tone. "We bought them." The fox walked over to the two demon girls and circled around them. Both girls stood perfectly still and calm only following him with their eyes.

"That's funny," The kitsune chuckled. "Both myself and Hiei saw you take them from that village." Reina looked over at Kai, she was beginning to get worried, and Kai looked a bit nervous herself. Both girls didn't know who these two demons were or what they were capable of.

"You're both coming with us," the short demon, Hiei said. Kai and Reina glared back at them. They were about to run, when in a blink of an eye, their hands and feet were bound together with special chains that didn't allow them to use their demonic powers.

The stolen items fell to the ground. The kitsune picked them up and looked at the short demon.

"I'll return these," he said. "Take them to Koenma, you'll keep them in line more than I would, you're more ruthless." With a smirk, the fox ran off into the direction of the village.

Hiei smirked maniacally at the two demonesses. Quickly, he picked up Reina and carried her under one arm, then picked up Kai and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Reina asked, trying to wiggle out of the demon's grip. "Who's Koenma?"

"Hn, you'll see when we get there," he answered. Both girls tried making him let go of them but it was no use, Hiei had a tight grip on them. He took the girls, who were still trying to make him let go, through many forests, cities, and villages quickly with his demonic speed.

Eventually, they go to beautiful pond with a waterfall. Fireflies were everywhere. Both girls stopped squirming so they could take in the view.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Kai pointed out. Reina nodded. Then Hiei dropped both girls. They landed with a thud.

"Ow," Reina groaned, getting up.

"Why couldn't you have dropped us in a more cushioned place?" Kai asked, getting up as well. The only answer they got from Hiei was a "hn".

Both girls watched as Hiei put his hand out in front of him. He closed his eyes and it seemed like he was concentrating on something. Suddenly, his crimson eyes snapped open and he swiftly moved his hand so it was out to the side of him.

Then, in front of all of them came a floating circle. Inside bright green, blue, purple, and yellow colors swirled around. If a drunken person looked at all those colors, they would surely pass out. It was a portal.

Hiei walked back to the girls and picked them up again. Both began to squirm and pound on his back. They shouted curses at him.

Hiei jumped through the portal. Kai and Reina immediately stopped yelling and closed their eyes. They felt like they were floating, all was calm. Then, they felt Hiei land softly on the ground. They opened their eyes. The three stood in front of two large doors, leading to only hell knows where.

The doors slowly opened, as if they knew the three were standing there. Bright light came from behind them. Hiei walked through, and they came into a large office with a small desk and a cushiony chair. Behind the desk was a huge, big screen TV. Papers were everywhere.

"Good Hiei, you're here!" a voice came from behind the chair. It spun around reviling a toddler with black hair wearing a large hat and had a pacifier in his mouth. Both Kai and Reina sweatdropped.

"This better not be the Koenma that fox was talking about," Reina said.

"I hate to say it, but I think it might be…" Kai answered.

"HEY!" the toddler shouted. Then he calmed down. "No, I'm going to ignore it (under his breath) demons these days…but yes, I am Koenma."

Hiei dropped both girls again. They groaned again but didn't say anything more.

"You two are probably wondering where you are," Koenma said. Kai and Reina slowly nodded. "You are in the Spirit World, and I am the Prince. This here is Hiei, one of my Spirit Detectives, and the fox you saw earlier was Youko, you will probably be calling him Kurama most of the time though."

"Why would we see him more than when we just did?" Reina asked.

"Because you are going to be staying in the Human World with my Spirit Detectives! But first your names" Koenma told them. Kai and Reina's mouths just dropped.

"I'm…Reina…and uh this is Kai," Reina stuttered. "Human world?!"

"NO!" Kai shouted. "There is NO WAY I am living in the Human World! Humans are…they're…I DON'T KNOW I JUST HATE THEM!"

"Why are we going to Human world?" Reina asked.

"You both know why," Koenma said. "You took part in an extremely destructive raid and stole things while you were there. You two were the only ones who made it out alive and your punishment will be community service in the Human World for five years. Helping my Spirit Detective team will be the main part of your community service." Once again, Kai and Reina's jaws dropped.

"I'm not going!" Kai shouted. She began to hop towards the door, her hands and feet still bound together. "You will never take me alive!" Then, Hiei used his demonic speed and ran in front of her.

"Hn, then I guess I'll have to kill you," Hiei said, smirking. He drew his katana. Realizing that she had no way to defend herself from Hiei she just hung her head and hopped back over to Reina who was giggling.

"Once Kurama gets back, you both will be on your way to Genkai's," Koenma told them. "How do you two know each other?" he tried making conversation.

"Actually, we just met today," Reina said. "I was sleeping in a field and I woke up and Kai was there…" Kai smiled.

"Well, you two will probably be becoming good friends, since you both are staying in the Human world for five years," Koenma said, with a smile hidden behind his pacifier. Both girls' smiles fell into frowns. Then the large doors they came in, slowly opened and in walked two more people.

One was a tall red head with bright emerald green eyes. He wore a pinkish school uniform.

The other was a girl that was a few inches shorter than the guy next to her. She had sky blue hair and with light pinkish-purple eyes. She wore a pink Japanese kimono.

"Koenma, sir," she said. "The portal to Human world is ready."

"Good," Koenma said. He looked over to Kai and Reina, who were still wearing the chains around their feet and hands. "This is my assistant Botan, and the red-head over there is Kurama, the kitsune you saw in Makai. Now, Hiei and Kurama will bring you to Genkai's temple where you will meet the rest of the Spirit Detectives. I'll be coming every once in awhile to check on you both." The girls hung their heads and just nodded.

Hiei picked them up again and carried them over to the door.

"Why can't you just get rid of these chains?" Kai asked. "We are perfectly capable of walking, you know."

"Hn, if I did that, it would give you a better chance to get away," he told her, looking at her and smirking out of the corner of his eye. Kai sighed and just gave in. Reina just hung there, dead weight. She was trying to make it harder for Hiei to carry them, but it didn't work.

"Hello there!" Botan said bending down to look at the girls better. "I'm Botan, what are you're names?"

"Kai," Kai mumbled.

"Reina," Reina mumbled as well. Botan smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Nice to meet you both!" she said. "I can't wait until I get to know you both better!"

"She's too happy," Reina mumbled to herself.

"You'll get used to it," Kurama mumbled back, he was now standing next to Hiei. Reina giggled a little.

"Come on, you guys," Botan called. "We need to get to Genkai's!" Hiei and Kurama nodded and walked down a long hallway. At the end was another swirly portal, except this one was swirled with orange, blue, green, and pink. The five jumped through. Hiei was still carrying Kai and Reina. Again, everything was calm; they landed gracefully, thanks to Hiei.

Once they were on solid ground, Hiei put Kai and Reina down. This time, he was more generous and set them down gently. Kurama helped Reina get her chains off and Hiei took off the chains on Kai.

"Happy?" Hiei said, sarcastically to Kai once he took them off. She smiled and nodded. The girls looked around. They were on a sidewalk near an empty street. It was dark out and the streetlights were on. They looked to the right of them and there was a large flight of stairs. Thousands were there.

"I don't like it here, already," Kai whispered to Reina. Reina nodded.

"You know it's your fault we're here," Reina whispered back. The five started up the stairs, while Reina and Kai still whispered to each other.

"I know…" Kai said. "But, you didn't HAVE to come with me."

"True," Reina said. The two were quiet. After a few minutes, they all reached the top. There was a large temple. It was beautiful. So far better than everything else in the Human world. Kai, Reina, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei heard voices from inside.

"Ready for five years of hell?" Reina asked. Kai gulped.

"Looks like we have no choice," she said. Reina nodded. Kurama and Hiei just smirked at each other. They knew what it felt like to be forced to stay in Human world, but they wouldn't let the girls know just yet.

"Come on, guys," Botan said and smiled. "I'll introduce you to everyone!" then, the ferry girl skipped into the temple. Kai and Reina just looked at each other and followed, moping.

"Poor girls," Kurama said to Hiei once Kai and Reina entered the temple.

"I feel no sympathy for them," Hiei said, monotone. Kurama chuckled.

"Yes you do Hiei," he said, "remember when you were on probation in Human world?"

"Don't remind me," Hiei said and walked into the temple. Kurama followed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE! YES!

Tama: YAAAAAAAAY!

Hiei: Read and review.

Kurama: No flames, please!


	2. Message from the Dead and Kai Meltdown

Nori: Yay! So this fic actually is turning out good now! (tears) I-I'm so happy!

Tama: (begins a slow clap)

Nori: Thank you all! HIEI DISCLAIMER!

Hiei: (groans) Hn, Nori does not own YYH or any of it's characters…and hopefully never will, but she does own all the OC's and the plot!

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was now midnight. Kai and Reina had met the rest of the Spirit Detectives and a few others just a couple hours ago.

There was the main Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. A half ningen, a pretty cocky one. He was pretty tall with slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Then, there was Yusuke's dopey friend, Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara, a full ningen, and a perverted one at that. He was tall with orange hair and small brown eyes.

Yusuke's girlfriend, or what seemed to be, was Keiko Ukimura. She was a cute girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. (A/n: This is set after Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama graduated high school) She and Yusuke always seemed to be fighting.

Yukina was a small ice maiden. She was adorable and so innocent. She was very petit with tied back light green hair and crimson eyes. She wore a blue kimono and had somewhat of a resemblance to Hiei.

The last person Kai and Reina met was the famous psychic, Genkai. Genkai was not someone you wanted to mess with. She had trained Yusuke when he first became Spirit Detective. Genkai was short, even shorter than Yukina with pink hair and brown eyes.

Kai and Reina sat in their new bedroom in the south wing of Genkai's temple. The room was very spacious. It had two small dressers with a walk in closet. There were two futons for the demonesses to sleep on and a bathroom that connected to the room.

Kai and Reina had gotten a few things from Botan. They had new fighting outfits. New clothes in general, actually. The bathroom had hygiene products for both girls. Genkai supplied them with their linen.

Reina sat up in her bed cross-legged. She watched as the wolf demon before her rolled all over the floor of their new room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reina asked. Kai immediately stopped what she was doing. She was on her hands and knees and had her own tail in her mouth. She spit it out.

"Getting rid of my energy," she answered. "I do this every night before I go to sleep. If I don't I won't be able to sleep." Reina laughed, then stopped.

"I have a question," she said.

"Hm?" Kai answered, while crouching down, ready to pounce on an invisible rodent.

"Why did you stay with me when you found me today?" Reina asked. "You didn't even know me and I didn't know you, so what made you stay?" Kai pounced and then rolled into a summersault. She sat on her knees.

"I dunno," she answered. "I saw that you were upset in your sleep. And I didn't like seeing you upset. I'm not sure why…it was like seeing a good friend hurt and I didn't like it, so I stayed to see if I could help." Reina looked at Kai.

"Oh," she said. "Well, thank you." Kai smiled and nodded. The two were quiet for a while.

"Hey!" Kai jumped up. "Since we are going to be here for awhile, do you want to be best friends? I've never had a best friend before and I think it would be awesome!" Reina laughed and nodded.

"Sure," she said. She held out her hand. "Shake on it?" Kai spit on her hand and shook Reina's. Reina had a look of disgust on her face when she pulled her hand away. She wiped off the spit on her shirt and laughed. "Life is going to be pretty interesting here."

Kai nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Another idea!" Kai shouted. "When no one is paying attention want to go play some pranks on humans? I hate humans and since we are going to be living with them, I figure that we should make the best of it!" Reina smiled again.

"Yea!" she said. "That sounds like fun!" she yawned. "Let's get to bed now, it's late and Genkai said that tomorrow Hiei and Kurama are going to be showing us how to disguise ourselves as humans." Reina climbed under her covers and turned off the light on the nightstand next to her bed. Kai jumped on top of her bed and curled up to a ball.

"Goodnight," she said to Reina.

"Night," Reina answered. With that they both fell asleep.

"_Kai," a voice called. Kai opened her eyes. She looked around, scanning the area she was in. Everything was black and dark, but she could see well because of her wolf eyes. _

"_Kai," the voice called again. Kai was sitting, she looked around again. No one was there, she was just in the middle of a forest with only trees and grass surrounding her. She sniffed the air. It was thick with blood and smoke._

"_What?" she called. "Who's there?" Suddenly, everything was white. She was now in the middle of an endless bright room. "Where am I?" she called out, she was beginning to get nervous. "Answer me!" she shouted._

"_Kaida Pyrrhus, I've missed you," the voice came again; it was a male's. Kai knew that voice; she hadn't heard it in so long._

"_K-Kane?" Kai stuttered. She hoped it really was him. She stood up and in front of her slowly her older brother, Kane, came into view. He was a good five inches taller than Kai with black shaggy, spiky hair. He had piercing blood red eyes, just as Kai. On top of his head were two black wolf ears with a red tint and he had a tail the same color. He wore black pants with combat boots and a red wife beater. Kane looked only to be a year or two older than Kai. _

"_You've really grown up, Kai," he said._

_Kai smiled and went to hug her brother, but when she went to wrap her arms around him, she went right through him. Kai froze in her tracks behind her brother. Her back was facing him and arms still out. Her red eyes were wide in shock. Slowly, she turned to face Kane._

"_W-what? Kane?" she asked. Kane smiled sadly at his little sister._

"_I've come in your dreams to tell you something," he said._

"_Where have you been the past seven years, Kane!? Where have you, dad, and Takeshi been? Why didn't you come find me!?" Kai was now angry with her brother and still confused about what was going on. Kane walked over to Kai, whose whole body shook with anger and fear. She knew what Kane was about to say, but she didn't want to believe it. Kai's ears bent down._

_Kane reached out his hand to touch Kai's cheek. Her eyes still looked down. Once his hand touched the flesh on her cheek, Kai backed away. She didn't even feel his touch._

"_I'm sorry, Kai," he said. "We looked everywhere for you, after a few years we thought you had died."_

"_No, I was alive, searching for you, my family, for seven long years!" Kai said, her eyes began to fill with tears but she held them back. She couldn't cry in front of Kane, she would look weak._

"_Kai, I apologize," Kane said. "But, I have to get down to business, I cannot stay long." Kai looked at her brother to see what he had to tell her. "I-I…I just died a few hours ago." Kai's eyes went wide in fear, her prediction was correct. The only reason Kane would be in her dreams would be the nightmare of the day of the raid or that he had passed._

_Tears streamed down Kai's cheeks. _

"_What? How? Why? Who did this!" she shouted, the questions pouring out of her mouth._

"_A powerful demon, I'm not sure of her name," Kane told her. "She plans on killing off you, our father, and Takeshi. She already got me, and I don't want her to harm any of you guys, so make sure you train to protect yourself, have your friend train as well. You both need to kill that wretch before she kills you or takes over Makai." Kai nodded tears still streaming down her face._

"_Do what I say and be a good now, ok?" Kane put his hand on top of Kai's head and ruffled her hair. Kai wasn't sure why but now she felt his touch. Kane hugged his sister and Kai hugged him back, tears still staining her face. Kane patted her back. Slowly he faded away. Kai's eyes widened again._

"_No, Kane!" she shouted. "Don't go! Please…" But, nothing stopped it. Slowly, he just disappeared. "KANE!" Kai put her head in her hands and screamed, her black eyeliner smudging from the tears on her face._

Kai shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. She saw Reina, Kurama and Hiei all sitting around her. Kurama and Reina looked worried; even Hiei seemed to have a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Kai?" Reina asked. "You were thrashing around in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?" Kai just looked at them and nodded. Reina noticed the far-off look in her eyes.

"Hn, baka wolf," Hiei mumbled. "Woke me up for nothing." Kai glared at Hiei.

"What did you call me?" she growled. Hiei just glared at her.

"I'm going back to sleep," he said, plainly. Kai growled again and pounced on him.

"I asked you a question!" she shouted. Her eyes began glowing all red. "What the fuck did you call me!?" She pounced and tackled Hiei. She was shaking him and cursing at him.

"Kitsune, get this girl off of me!" Hiei shouted trying to hold her back. Both Reina and Kurama ran to Kai and tried pulling her off of Hiei but she wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Kai stopped moving. Her eyes went back to the normal red color.

"Shit…" she whispered. "Not again, I'm so sorry," she got off Hiei. She looked afraid, her hands were on top of her head and her wolf ears were down. "I didn't mean to." Hiei got up and stared at her in confusion along with Kurama and Reina. Kai just disappeared out of the room. She ran using her demonic speed out of Genkai's temple.

"I didn't know she ran as fast as Hiei," Kurama said. Reina shrugged. "Should we follow her?"

"No," Reina said. "She will be back by morning, leave her for now. Let's all get back to sleep." Kurama nodded and Hiei just disappeared from the room.

"Goodnight," Kurama said as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight," Reina called back. She got into her bed. Yes, she was worried about Kai and what just went on, but she had a feeling that Kai wouldn't leave and not come back. She would be back by the time they trained or by morning. Hell, maybe Kai didn't even leave the temple grounds. Reina didn't know, all she could do now was sleep. She was dead tired and didn't want to be tired for their training tomorrow.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Chapter two, DONE! W00t!

Tama: It was kinda short.

Nori: I know, I know, but I didn't want to put too much in this chapter, the last one was freakishly long so yea, next chapter will have more events in it I promise!

Tama: Read and review, please!

Nori: No flames!


	3. Human Forms

Nori: Here goes chapter three! I don't think this chapter is going to be very eventful either, SORRY!

Audience: (frowns)

Nori: DON'T FEAR! Next chapter will be!

Tama: It better…

Nori: Oh it will, trust me… (evil laughter and lightning fills stage, then suddenly stops) Hiei disclaimer, NOW!

Hiei: Why am I here…Nori does not own YYH or any of it's characters but she owns all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

(Key:

_&Blah&_Youko talking to Kurama

'_Blah'_Regular Thinking)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Reina woke to a beeping noise. She looked over at her nightstand. The clock was beeping. It read 6 o'clock am. Reina groaned.

"How do you turn of this infernal thing," she whined. She pounded her fist on it. Nothing happened. She growled at it and then chucked it across the room smashing it to pieces. She sat up and stretched. The sun was just beginning to rise; she could see it out the window.

Reina looked over at Kai's bed. It was empty. The sheets were still messy, telling Reina that Kai hadn't been back.

She rolled out of bed and decided that maybe after she showered Kai would return. Reina slowly showered and got ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, put on her eye makeup under her blue-green eyes, got dressed, and brushed and dried her hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Today felt like it was going to be warm out so she tied up her butt-length black hair. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the scar on the back of her neck. It was big but hopefully no one would notice or ask. She sighed.

Today she wore black tight shorts with a blue short-sleeved shirt that was long in front and back and had a V cut on the sides that had a green trim. (A/n: Think kinda like Sakura's shirt) She clipped one of her double crescent blades on each hip.

Reina walked out of the bathroom, hoping to see Kai in their room, doing something stupid and random, but no luck.

"Where the hell did that wolf go?" Reina asked herself. She walked out of the bedroom and down many twisting hallways until she reached the kitchen. In it were Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Hey guys!" Reina said. All of them greeted her.

"Hey! Ready for some intense training?" Yusuke asked. Reina laughed.

"Always," she said, there was nothing better to do in Human world.

"Have you seen Kai, though?" Yusuke asked. "Haven't seen her since last night."

"No, I thought maybe she would be here with you guys," Reina said. All of them shook their heads. Kurama looked worried, he had been there for Kai's little meltdown. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't know about the little incident but Kurama decided it would be better not to mention it. "Yukina, have you seen her?" Yukina looked up from what she was doing, she hadn't been listening to the conversation.

"Kai? Oh yes, I saw her on Genkai's training grounds early this morning," she said. "She was training with her katanas. I was wondering why she was out there so early." Both Kurama and Reina breathed a sigh of relief. Kai was safe and didn't do anything stupid.

"What about shorty?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged.

"Don't know," he said.

"Maybe he's training with the other shorty," Kuwabara laughed. So did Yusuke.

"You know if Kai heard you say that, she would slit your throat," Reina pointed out. "She wasn't in the best of moods yesterday and I don't think that would make it any better." Just then Hiei appeared in the room.

"Hey shrimp! Where've ya been?" Kuwabara shouted looking at Hiei. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Baka, you don't need to yell, I'm not deaf," Hiei said. "And I was out sleeping and then I trained for a little while."

"Did you talk to Kai?" Reina asked. Hiei shook his head.

"I trained with her but she didn't say a word," he told her. "I hate to admit it but she has very good technique and strength behind those katanas." Kurama looked at his watch.

"Well, its 7:30 now, we should get started with today's training," he said looking at Hiei and Reina.

Both nodded and walked out of the kitchen to Genkai's training grounds. There they found Kai, training furiously with her twin katanas. She did random jabs and kicks here and there. Every time she swung at an invisible opponent flames surrounded her foot, leg, fist, or even her katanas. Flames were everywhere, but she made sure they didn't hit grass or trees so nothing caught on fire.

"Kai!' Reina called. Kai stopped training and looked over at the three demons. She smiled and ran over to them.

"Morning, guys!" she said, happily. She seemed to be back her old self.

"Feeling better?" Kurama asked. She looked up at him and nodded. "Good, now let's get to today's lesson on how you both are to be in your human forms…have either of you ever even tried to get into human forms."

"I hate humans, why would I try to look like one?" Kai said. Reina laughed and Kurama chuckled.

"Well, then, Hiei and myself will teach you how," he told the two. "Hiei will show you, Kai and I'll show Reina."

"Come on baka wolf," Hiei said walking into the forest. Kai growled at him.

"Don't call me that," she whispered through her teeth. She sighed and the two flitted off into the woods.

"Ok," Kurama said, once Hiei and Kai were gone. "Sit down and I want you to meditate." Reina raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell will that help anything?" she asked.

"It clears your mind so you can focus more," Kurama answered. Reina shrugged, sat down and closed her eyes. Kurama sat next to her and did the same. After awhile he stood up. "Ready?" he asked. Reina nodded and stood up as well. "Ok, now focus all of you're energy on changing your appearance. Think of something similar to your look now, except some changes and focus on getting rid of your ears an tail." Reina nodded and did as she was told. Her eyes were closed again.

Reina focused on making herself look more like her mom. Her mom was very beautiful, she had dark blue eyes with long flowing black hair. Not as long as Reina's now but still long. She always wore kimonos.

"Now that you are focused on a different look, use your demonic energy to change yourself," Kurama explained. Reina did as she was told and a blue light began to surround her. Slowly, her appearance changed.

Her fox ears and tail all disappeared. Her hair became shorter, up to her shoulders and a bit wavy. It was still black, but it was darker and tinted blue. She still had her side bangs. Instead of her dark blue-green eyes, she now had dark green ones. Her skin was a bit less pale that it was before.

Reina opened her eyes and looked at Kurama once she felt she was finished. Once the light was gone, Kurama looked back at her. His mouth dropped a little. She smiled.

'_She looks gorgeous…well she did before, but wow…'_ Kurama thought to himself.

"Did I do it?" Reina asked Kurama. He said nothing and kept staring at her. "I did really bad didn't I?" Reina said. "Shit, how horrible did I make myself look!?" Kurama snapped from his daze.

"Oh, no!" he said holding up his hands. "You look fine, great job!" Reina sighed.

"Good, I thought I really screwed something up," she said. She paused. "Am I going to stay in this form all while I'm here?"

"Well, when you're in public yes, and when strangers are over, but if your training, fighting, or in Genkai's temple, then you can stay in your demon form," Kurama told her.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to stay like this for five years," Reina said. Kurama shook his head. "Is that all for today?"

"Yes," he said. "You can go relax now, the more intense training will begin next week. Genkai is being generous and giving us all a week off." Reina smiled.

"That's perfectly fine by me!" she told him. "Well, now what do you want to do? …Wait, if this was all we had to do today, why did we have to get up so early?!"

"To get it out of the way and make sure you know how to look human before we all go to town today," Kurama told her.

"Oh…at least there is a good excuse, I'll be sleeping while we wait then, I'm beat from being up all night and getting up at the crack of dawn," Reina said to Kurama and ran off to the temple. Kurama smiled and followed her.

_&You like her?&_ Youko asked in his mind.

'_I just met her, how could I?'_ Kurama asked back.

_You think she's hot, hell so do I! _he said to him. Kurama rolled his eyes and didn't say anything back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just think of what you want to look like without a tail and ears now, so we can get out of here!" Hiei shouted at Kai. He was getting very frustrated with the wolf demon. She wouldn't even try to get into a human form.

"No! I'm proud to be a fire wolf demon, why should I change that!" she shouted back.

"To disguise yourself so the other humans don't notice you!" Hiei said.

"If you guys don't want other humans to notice me and Reina, then why did you bring us here?!" Kai shouted again.

"Because your in trouble! I had to do it to once!" Hiei told her. Her ears perked up.

"What? You were on probation once?" she asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hn, just get into a human form now and maybe I will tell you," he said. She nodded, closed her eyes, and focused her energy. A red smoke formed around her and she began to change.

She still had the same haircut but it was black with red highlights. Her skin became a little less tan. She wore baggy black guy shorts with chains and a studded belt with a red fitted t-shirt; her katanas were on each hip. Kai wore no shoes and her ears and tail were gone.

Hiei watched her. Once the smoke cleared she opened her eyes. They were clear blue.

"Tell me now!" she shouted. "I changed, so tell me!"

"I was on probation for helping steal three rare artifacts from Spirit World and using them to try to take over Human world," he told her. "There, happy?" Kai nodded. "Hn, annoying baka wolf." Hiei said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"Away from you," he told her. Kai growled at him.

"Why are you such an asshole," she asked. Hiei had his back to her but felt her glare.

"For the same reason you are stubborn, loud, and an asshole as well," Hiei told her. Kai just kept glaring at him.

"Just wait," she said. She disappeared. Hiei had no idea what she meant by 'just wait' but he really didn't care. He disappeared as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Kai, Reina!" Yusuke called. He had been looking for them all over the temple, but felt like an idiot when he never checked their bedroom. He walked up to the door and knocked. Reina opened it. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What's up with you?" Yusuke asked.

"Hello to you too, Yusuke," Reina said. She turned so Yusuke could see the scene going on behind her. "That's what's up." She said and pointed to the wolf demon on the floor. She was in her demon form again and sitting cross-legged. She had a red dot that Indian people usually wore on her forehead and sat with her elbows on her legs and her thumb and index finger touching. Her eyes were closed and she kept repeating 'Timmy Turner's Lemonade" over and over.

"What's she doing?" he asked with a scared look on his face.

"She says it's her way of meditating," Reina answered.

"Don't want to know, really," Yusuke said. "Anyway, we are going into town soon, why don't you guys get into your human forms again, me, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko want to show you both around."

"That sounds good," Reina said. "I'll try getting her out of her trance and tell her, when do you plan on leaving?"

"In about an hour," Yusuke answered.

"Good, that should give me enough time..." Reina looked at Kai again, she was still meditating. Yusuke laughed.

"See you both in an hour then!" he said and walked off.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Yep, not very eventful, sorry dudes!

Tama: Kai and Reina are going to town? This will be interesting…

Nori: Heehee I know!

Hiei: Read and review.

Kurama: No flames, please!


	4. Arcades, McDonald's, and Destruction!

Nori: Here goessssss CHAPTER FOUR!

Tama: This will be interesting…

Nori: Teehee, I know! HIEI DISCLAIMER!

Hiei: (gives in to Nori without a complaint for once) Nori does not own YYH or any of it's characters but she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Where are Kai and Reina?" Kuwabara asked, impatiently. "I'm getting hungry! I want to go grab some food!" Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko were all in the living room watching TV while waiting to go into town to show Kai and Reina around.

"Kuwabara, quit being so impatient," Keiko scolded. "It's only been forty-five minutes since you ate last!" she rolled her eyes. Just then Kai appeared next to Keiko with a hand on her hip. She was in her human form and smiling wildly.

Her black hair was messy with a rolled up bandana on like a headband. She had dark black eyeliner under her clear blue eyes. She wore a pair of baggy, tan shorts with many pockets and a tight black shirt where the sleeves stopped just below her elbows. On her feet were her black combat boots and around her neck were her dog tags.

"Hey guys!" Kai said. "Reina should be down soon." As if on cue, Reina walked into the room. She, too, was in human form. Her dark shoulder-length hair was tied up. Her eyes had on light eyeliner with light green eye shadow to contrast with her dark green eyes. She wore a black, short skirt with a green tank top and a thin black sweater. Her cyan gem was still around her neck and she wore black green flip-flops.

"Ready to go?" Yusuke asked. Reina smiled and nodded. With that the six teens walked out of the temple into town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The six walked through the city as mostly Keiko and Kurama pointed out places to eat, the schools, libraries, and a couple of hang out spots. Kuwabara and Yusuke showed the girls the arcaded which both seemed to enjoy the most out of everything.

Kai and Reina walked by a game that caught their eye. It had music, flashing lights and a low stage-type thing with arrows.

"Whoa!" Kai shouted. "What's this?"

"That's DDR," Yusuke said. "Want to play?" Reina and Kai both nodded quickly. Yusuke put in the money as Kurama explained how to play the game.

"All you have to do is touch the arrow with your foot on the dance mat when it gets to the top of the screen," he said. "Understand?" The girls nodded again and got onto the stage-thing. The first song that played was Butterfly by Smile D.K. (A/n: Which I do not own…) The girls did well, even when it was set on Standard Mode. The next song they did was Star Gate Heaven; again, they did pretty well. (A/n: Don't own that song either and I forget who the artist is.) The last song they did was Xepher by Tatsh. (A/n: Don't own either.) This song the girls had trouble on. They couldn't get perfects on almost anything. This began to anger Kai.

"AH! FUCKING GAME!" she shouted as her fists became engulfed in flames and her nails became claws. She punched the game rapidly, causing it to burn. She stopped punching it and was panting. Kurama, Reina, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all looked at Kai with wide eyes. Random by-passers looked at Kai in fear.

"A MONSTER!" a young boy shouted, seeing the fire around Kai's fists and how it wasn't hurting her. This caused everyone in the arcade to stare at Kai with the burning DDR game behind her. Everything was quiet for a moment, and then everyone began running around screaming.

"Oh, Kami!" Keiko shouted. "We'd better get out of here!" she said. Keiko ran out of the arcade with Kuwabara and Yusuke not too far behind. Kurama grabbed Kai and Reina's wrists and pulled them out as well.

The six stopped when they got a safe distance away from the arcade.

"Great," Kuwabara whined. "Now me and Yusuke are going to have to find a new arcade to go to!" Kai smiled sheepishly. Kurama walked over to Kai.

"If you ever want to be able to leave Genkai's temple again," he told her. "You cannot do anything destructive or go off showing your demon form again, you got that?" he scolded. Kai looked down and nodded. "Why don't we go grab something to eat now." He said. Kai looked back up happily and nodded.

"Good idea," Reina said. "That…what's it called? Oh yea! DDR game made me hungry!"

"Where are we going to eat?" Kai asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought for a moment and then smiled, both had an idea.

"Let's eat at the American restaurant of clogged arteries and heart-attacks!" Yusuke said.

"MCDONALD'S!" Both Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted in unison. Keiko and Kurama sweatdropped and Kai and Reina had no idea what this McDonald's was. All agreed, though, that they would eat dinner at McDonald's. They all were walking and then Keiko stopped.

"Oh no!" she said. "I have to leave you guys, I'm having a family party that I forgot about and I told my mother I would be home for dinner! I'm sorry, have fun at McDonald's, see you guys tomorrow." She kissed Yusuke on the cheek then ran off in the opposite direction. The, now five teens continued to walk to McDonald's when suddenly Hiei appeared next to Kai.

"AH!" she said when she saw him. "God, Hiei, I didn't even feel your demonic energy coming, what are you trying to do? Kill me!?"

"Hn, yes," he said. Kai growled at him and tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled for about ten minutes until Reina and Kurama pried the two apart.

"Why can't you two get along?" Reina asked while holding Kai back.

"I agree, it can't be that hard to just not fight all the time," Kurama said while he held Hiei back.

"Yea, but try putting up with HIM!" Kai shouted.

"You aren't the easiest of demons to get along with yourself," Hiei said to her.

"Well, for the rest of the while we are out, I need you two to get along and not cause any trouble," Kurama said. "Are you coming to dinner with us, Hiei?"

"Hn, I don't know," he answered.

"Come on, Hiei!" Yusuke said. "It will be fun!" he smiled at Hiei and then whispered, "plus I can tell you like Kai, you two act just like me and Keiko…except maybe a little more violent." Hiei glared at the detective. The others had walked off.

"I do not have feelings for the wolf," Hiei said. Yusuke smiled.

"Whatever you say, Hiei," he said. "Now come on, I'm hungry! Let's eat."

_-In McDonald's-_

The gang walked into McDonald's and got into line ready to order their food.

"Why doesn't everyone tell me what they want and then I'll order while you guys get a seat," Kurama suggested.

"Do they have meat here?" Reina asked. Kurama gave her a strange look and just nodded. "I want that!" she said and smiled. Kurama chuckled and nodded, deciding he will just get her a burger with bacon.

"I want blood," Kai said. Kurama gave her a strange look as well.

"Kai, um…humans don't drink blood," he told her. She frowned.

"Fine," she said. "I'll have the same thing as Reina."

"I want sweet snow," Hiei ordered.

"Me and Kuwabara want two Big Macs with everything on it each, two orders of a large fry and one chocolate milkshake for me and a vanilla for Kuwabara," Yusuke said. Kuwabara stood there drooling, just thinking about the food. Hiei, Kurama, Reina, and Kai all looked like this O.o. They had never heard of two people eating that much.

"Ok, you guys go find seats," Kurama said.

"Do you want me to help bring the food?" Reina asked. "Yusuke and Kuwabara ordered quite a bit…" Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, that would be fine," he said. "Thank you." Reina smiled and nodded. The two ordered all the food and the people got it cooked rather quickly. Reina and Kurama had a tray each and brought it back to the table where Kuwabara and Yusuke sat laughing their asses off and Hiei and Kai were attacking a random statue of Ronald McDonald. Kurama sweatdropped. Reina put the tray down on the table and sat in between Yusuke and Kurama.

"Who's that man wearing the makeup that they are attacking?" Reina asked.

"It's…haha…Ronald McDonald! Haha! And it's just a statue!" Yusuke said between laughs. Reina burst out laughing as well. The scene in front of her was pretty damn funny. Once Kurama got Hiei and Kai to eat their food, everything was calm and quiet, minus Kuwabara and Yusuke chewing like cows. Once they finished they decided to head back to Genkai's.

_-Back At Genkai's-_

Reina and Kai were back in their bedrooms at Genkai's. They had stayed up and played random card games that Yusuke and Kuwabara taught them. Kurama joined them. Him and Reina flirted a bit, which made Kai laugh…in her thoughts so that no one would hear her. Hiei watched as everyone played while sitting on the windowsill. The games went well, everyone told jokes, laughed, and just talked. Even Hiei joined in some conversations without being a jerk to anyone.

Reina sat in her bed writing in a notebook she had in her lap while Kai was rolling on the floor doing her usual routine before she went to bed.

"What are you writing?" Kai asked as she kept rolling around.

"I don't know," Reina asked.

"Can I read?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Pleasssseee!"

"No, Kai."

"Fine, meany."

Reina laughed as Kai climbed into bed.

"I'm going to sleep," Kai said. She climbed into bed and fell asleep while Reina stayed up writing. She was writing about how awesome today was and how she was so happy she had friends now. When her mother had died she had stayed away from everyone and hadn't trusted anyone. It was good to now have friends she knew she could trust and that they would have her back. She was writing how happy and grateful she was for them. She wished her mother and brothers could see her now. She wished she could find Amaya and kill her. But, right now things were happy, so everything was all right…right?

Reina stopped writing and put her notebook away in the drawer on her nightstand. She turned off the light and decided to get some rest as well.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: YAY! Chapter four is FIN! W00t, go me, go me!

Tama: You're so retarded…

Nori: Yes, but everyone loves me so its ok.

Tama: You could say that…

Nori: (ignores Tama) READ AND REVIEW!

Kurama: (sweat drops) No flames…


	5. Beach Time!

Nori: Wow, chapter five…well I rock a lot (smile).

Tama: Don't be conceited or anything.

Nori: I'm not; I'm just stating the facts.

Tama: (sweat drops)

Nori: HIEI DISCLAIMER NOW!

Hiei: I hate doing this…it's so degrading…Nori does not own YYH or any of its characters but she owns all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A month had gone by since Reina and Kai had first gotten to the human world and met the Spirit Detectives and friends. The girls had gone through vigorous training with Genkai that had made them much stronger. They hated the training at the time, but they thanked Genkai for it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara helped train them with empty handed fighting. This training wasn't as hard as Genkai's but it was really fun. Kuwabara sucked most of the time, which gave Yusuke, Reina, and Kai some good laughs. This training gave them a lot of strength, too.

Kurama and Hiei trained Kai and Reina, as well. They showed them new techniques with their weapons. It was easier for Hiei to teach Kai because they had the same kind of weapon, the katanas and they could control the same element, fire. Kurama and Reina had two totally different weapons, the double crescent blades and rose whip, and could control two totally different elements, water and plants, but they still managed to train and get some flirting in here and there.

Koenma had only stopped by twice to check on Kai and Reina. He said that there haven't been many missions that the Spirit Detectives could go on in the past month and to just keep training until one came up. This was fine with Reina and Kai; they didn't really want to take part in any of these missions.

The dream Kai had a month ago was still burned into her memory. She hadn't told anyone about it, even Reina. She wanted to wait until the right time came, but she made sure that the thoughts she had on the dream didn't distract her from anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a warm summer day and Genkai decided since it was so nice out she would let the gang have a break today. Reina was laying out in the sun in her demon form when Kurama came over to her. He sat down and looked up.

"It's such a nice day today," he said. Reina smiled and agreed. She put her hand to her brow so the sun wouldn't blind her.

"It is," she said. "There's nothing to do though, besides sit here and try to get a tan." Kurama sat quiet and thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," he said.

"Hm?" Reina asked, closing her blue-green eyes again.

"Why don't we go to the beach," Kurama suggested. "There is one not too far from here." Reina sat up and smiled.

"That would be great!" she said, happily. "I love beaches, let me go tell everyone!" she stood up and ran off into the temple.

"Kai! Yusuke! Hiei! Kuwabara! Keiko! Anyone?" she called. She ran all over the temple looking for everyone when she found Hiei and Kai sitting in the living room. Kai was lying on the floor in her demon form with her arm over her eyes and Hiei was sprawled out on the couch.

"No. You're stupid," Kai said, tiredly.

"Hn, baka," Hiei said in the same tired tone. Reina laughed at the scene in front of her.

"Hey guys," she said. Kai sat up and so did Hiei.

"Hi, Rei!" Kai said happily.

"Are you guys doing anything today?" Reina asked. Hiei shook his head.

"Does it look like we are?" Kai asked. Reina laughed again.

"Well, Kurama suggested we go to the beach!" she told them. Kai jumped up.

"BEACH! BEACH! BEACH!" she shouted. "I want to go!"

"I had the feeling you would," Reina told her. "What about you, Hiei?"

"Hn, I guess there's nothing else to do," Hiei told her.

"Good!" Reina said. "Go tell Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina." Hiei nodded and disappeared while Kai and Reina went to get their bathing suits on.

_-An Hour Later-_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood out by the cars waiting for the girls to come out. Finally, after about another half hour they did. They put their beach things in each car. Keiko and Yukina were riding in Yusuke's car with Kuwabara as well. And Reina and Kai rode with Kurama and Hiei in Kurama's car.

Hiei and Kai sat in back of the car while Kurama drove and Reina sat in the passenger seat. Reina wore a yellow tank top with her bathing suit underneath and yellow skirt that wrapped around her waist and tied at the hip. On her feet were flip-flops and her hair was tied up. She was in her human form.

Kai was in her human form as well. She had on her bathing suit top, which was a black halter that stopped below her chest, and it was netted on her stomach. She wore black jean shorts and no shoes. Both girls took off their necklaces and put them in their bags so they wouldn't lose them.

"What's this button do?" Reina asked pressing a button on the dashboard. This was the first time she had been in a car while she was in human world and it was very interesting to her. Music began blaring through the car. Hiei growled at it.

"That's the radio," Kurama said turning it down. He clicked a couple other buttons when it came to a song he liked he stopped. It was Rooftops by Lostprophets. (A/n: Who I do not own…sadly…) Kai, Reina, and Hiei all listened to the song closely. They all actually liked it, a lot.

"Standing on the rooftops,

Everybody scream your heart out!

Standing on the rooftops,

Everybody scream your heart out!

Standing on the rooftops,

Everybody scream your heart out!

This is all we got now,

Everybody scream your heart out!"

Hiei thought of his past and of how many times he wished he could do that.

"Will we make a mark this time?

Will we always say,

We tried?"

Kai thought of her father and brothers saying they tried searching for her. Did they really try? Did they really care? Was it all a lie? Did Kane really lie to her in her dreams? …Then she began thinking more about her past. Did she really try as hard as she could to find her family?

"Standing on the rooftops,

Waiting till the bomb drops,

This is all we've got now,

Scream until your heart stops,

Never gonna regret,

Watching every sunset,

Listen to your heartbeat,

All the love that we've felt."

Reina thought of her sister. She never regretted always hanging out with Amaya, she loved her. It was her only sister, her twin. She really missed her and how she used to be. She wished that Amaya hadn't snapped and went and done all the horrible things that she did.

"Scream!…Your heart out,

Scream!…Your heart out,

Scream!…Your heart out,

Scream your!!!!!!"

The three demons just sat silently. They never knew a human song could make them feel this way. Kai and Hiei sat by each window in the back, their elbow on the door opener and their chin balanced on a fist. They glared out the window.

"Everyone is so quiet," Kurama said changing the station. He smiled. "I have an idea." He took out a CD and put it in. Fast music began to play.

"What's this?" Nori asked. Kurama smiled, again.

"Escape the Fate," he said. "You will like this song! It's called Situations." He turned up the volume. The song began with words right away:

"The situations are irrelevant now,

She loves the way that I tease,

I love the way that she breathes.

I touched her-OOH!

She touched my-AHH!

It was the craziest thing,

I love the girls, who hate to love,

Because they're just like me!

A certain girl she took my hand,

And ran it up her thigh.

She licked her lips,

And pulled my hair,

I fall in love for a night!

She can't behave,

And I'm just a slave.

Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes!

Darling!

What is going on?

Honestly, that never happened,

Lying is your favorite passion!

Leave me,

Go where you belong!

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

Dying is your latest fashion!

The frustration, it's a regular thing,

I hate the girls who love to hate,

Because they're just like me!

A certain girl she took her hand,

And put it in my lap,

It's way to Fdslkfjdls-,

She said,

"Once you have me you'll always come back!"

She can't behave,

And I'm just a slave,

Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes!

Darling!

What is going on?

Honestly, that never happened,

Lying is your favorite passion.

Leave me,

Go where you belong!

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

Dying is your latest fashion!

I know,

You love to insist,

And all it takes is a kiss,

And you just love to hate me!

You know,

You love all the lies,

So don't act surprised,

When I just love to hate you!

I kissed your lips,

You pulled my hair,

It was the craziest thing.

I love the girls who love to hate…

Whoaaaa!

Darling!

What is going on?

Honestly that never happened,

Lying is your favorite passion.

Leave me,

Go where you belong!

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

Dying is your latest fashion!

Darling! (Leave me!)

What is going on?

Honestly that never happened,

Lying is your favorite passion.

Leave me! (Darling!)

Go where you belong!

Higher heels and lipstick napkins,

Dying is your latest fashion!

(A/n: Do not own this either!)

Just as the song stopped they got there. Kai and Reina were dancing and singing to the song as they got out of the car. They had loved it! Hiei said that it was a stupid song about ningens being sexual, but on the inside he really liked the song, too.

Kurama and Hiei helped Kai and Reina with the few bags they had and walked out onto the beach to find a good spot to put their belongings. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina had not gotten there yet, which was driving Hiei crazy. He didn't say anything about Yukina going with Kuwabara because he didn't want Kai and Reina to know about his little sister because they would surely tell, so he had to keep his rage inside for now.

The beach was beautiful! Reina and Kai loved it. The water was crystal clear and the sand was soft. There were only a few clouds in the sky and a light breeze blew.

"Should we wait for them to get in the water?" Reina asked Kai. Kai looked up at Reina.

"NO!" she shouted. "Let's go in now!" She took off her shorts and threw them behind her, which caused them to land on Hiei's head. She and Reina turned around and looked at him before they ran off. They laughed at the sight of Kai's shorts on his hair.

Hiei growled at the two as they snickered and took the shorts and put them on the sand next to him.

Kai wore a pair of bathing suit shorts that matched her top. Reina threw off her tank top and skirt, too. She wore a green bikini that was a halter-top and regular bottoms. The two demon girls ran into the water. It was warm, and calm. Just then, they noticed Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina walk over to Hiei and Kurama. They put down their things and then took off their top layer of clothing so they were in their bathing suits.

Yusuke wore a green pair of swimming trunks, Kuwabara had the same, but blue. Yukina wore a turquoise one-piece bathing suit and Keiko wore a pink and orange bikini similar to Reina's. Kurama wore a red pair of swim trunks. The five ran into the water and swam around for a little while until Yusuke had an idea.

"ITS TIME FOR…" he made a dramatic pause, "WATER WAR!!!!!!" he shouted. The gang made up teams. It was Kurama, Reina, and Kai versus Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke.

"Wait," Kai said. She counted everyone. "To have even teams we need one more player." Everyone looked at the beach where Hiei was laying on a towel sleeping. Kai disappeared out of the water then appeared standing next to Hiei. She leaned over him so the water on her dripped on him. He jumped and opened his eyes.

"What do you want, baka wolf?" Hiei asked. Kai smiled.

"Come play water war with us!" she said. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to play that idiotic game?" he asked. Kai thought for a moment, then whispered in his ear.

"If you don't play I'm taking all of your sweet snow," she told him and smirked maniacally. Hiei's eyes widened, then turned into a glare.

"You wouldn't," he said. Kai nodded.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I would." Hiei grunted and stood up. He took off his shirt and his pants that were over his own swimming trunks. They were black with a black dragon that had red eyes. "I win." Kai whispered and smiled. The two ran back into the water.

"Whoa! Kai! How did you get the shrimp to come?" Kuwabara asked, shocked.

"Yea, what did you do? Tell him you would make out with him if he came in?" Yusuke said. This caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to both burst out laughing. Reina tried holding back a laugh, too, but failed miserably. Kurama chuckled, as did Yukina and Keiko.

Kai glared as Yusuke as a light pink came to her cheeks. Her fists were clenched tightly.

"I will get you for that Yusuke Urameshi!" she told him. Hiei glared at the Spirit Detective as well. Oh, it was on now. The game was to get the enemy dunked underwater as much as possible. No demonic or spiritual powers were allowed

"Ready," Reina said. "…. SET GO!" she shouted. Everyone started to run around. Yukina and Keiko both went for Kurama, Reina went for Kuwabara and Kai and Hiei both went for Yusuke.

Kuwabara tried attacking Reina but she just stepped to the side and he fell into the water.

"This is going to be too easy," she said and laughed. He got back out of the water and again tried to tackle Reina, but she dodged and he didn't fall. She quickly went underwater and pulled at his ankles and he fell easily. Reina got up above water again.

"I'm going by Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina," she said. She walked over them and then smirked evilly. She had a good idea.

"Hey, Kurama!" she called. "Need help?" He looked over while he was trying to get away from Yukina and Keiko. He nodded.

"That would be good!" he said. Reina walked over but instead of helping Kurama she began to help Keiko and Yukina. Kurama noticed this. "You traitor." He said and smiled playfully. Reina smiled back. The three girls ran after Kurama and eventually tackled him under the water. Keiko and Yukina giggled and ran off. Kurama sat in the spot he fell. Reina held out her hand.

"Need help?" she asked. "For real this time," she smiled. Kurama grabbed her hand but instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her under the water. Reina came up for air. "Ok, I think I deserved that," she said and laughed. Kurama laughed as well.

"Let's go dry off and get something to eat," he said. "I'm getting hungry, plus it will be interesting to watch the others." Reina nodded and the two walked over to their stuff on the sand.

Everyone else watched as Hiei and Kai teamed up against Yusuke. Kai looked at Hiei out of the corner of her eye and smirked. Hiei did the same. The two broke the rules and used their demonic speed to begin to confuse Yusuke.

"Guys, this isn't fair!" Yusuke shouted. "I was only joking!" Suddenly, Hiei appeared in front of him and pushed him back. He came off balance but Kai was behind him and caught him and pushed him the other way. Hiei went underwater and knocked his feet out from under him. And then Kai pantsed him. Yusuke's eyes went wide in shock and he quickly covered himself. Knowing that he would be pissed Kai and Hiei ran out of the water.

"I'm going to KILL YOU GUYS!" Yusuke shouted, pulling his swim trunks back up. Everyone was laughing. Hiei and Kai were over by Kurama and Reina, who were dying. Kai looked and Hiei and put her hand up. He rolled his eyes and smirked, then gave her a high five. Kai giggled.

"It's a shock," Reina whispered to Kurama.

"Hm?" he asked.

"They're getting along for once!" she told him. Kurama smiled.

"Thank Kami," he said. "I was getting sick of them fighting all the time." Reina nodded in agreement. Then she had another idea.

"Hey! Why don't we spend the night on the beach," she said. "Genkai said tonight is supposed to be really nice, so we can like…camp out!" Kurama smiled.

"That would be fun," He said, he winked at her. Reina blushed a bit.

'_That was a little out of character for Kurama,'_ Reina thought to herself.

"I'll tell the others," Kurama said getting up. Reina sat there and Kai sat next to her. She yawned.

"Energy is running out," she said. "Need…human…caffeine…stuff…" Reina laughed and handed her a soda. "Thanks!" They watched, as everyone was about to play volleyball, well everyone being Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kurama.

"Do you both want to play?" Kurama asked. Kai shook her head.

"Maybe later," she said.

"Same here," Reina said. Kurama smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Join us soon." Both girls nodded. They watched as the gang played volleyball and had fun. They had no idea where Hiei had gone.

"What do you think of me and Kurama…together?" Reina asked, breaking the silence between her and Kai. Kai jumped up.

"Um, I've just been waiting for you two to get together since we got here!" she shouted. Reina pulled her back down.

"Shh!" she told her friend. "I don't want to say anything yet. But…do you think he likes me?" Kai gave Reina a blank stare and raised her eyebrow.

"You're joking right?" Reina shook her head. "UH YEA! DUH! He acts like he does ALL the time!" Reina smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Kai nodded vigorously.

"Would I lie to you?" she asked and smiled back. Reina raised her eyebrow.

"Depends," she said. Kai frowned. "Kidding." Kai smiled.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked. Reina shrugged.

"I'll see what happens tonight," she said. Kai smiled again.

"Good!" she said. Kai was happy that Reina was finally going to do something about the relationship between her and Kurama. Everyone there was waiting for it to happen. Just the way they acted around each other made them an adorable couple. Yes, it had only been a month since they met, but they spent a lot of time together in that past month.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Ok, sorry guys but I had to stop there cuz this chapter is getting really long!

Audience: (boos)

Tama: You suck!

Nori: Hey, your not part of the audience…

Tama: (smiles) I know!

Nori: (sweat drops) Anyways, read and review please, next chapter will be up soon!

Tama: No flames!


	6. Explosions at the Beach!

Nori: Here we go with chapter six! I would like to thank all my reviewers so far! I appreciate that people are actually reading this!

Tama: I'm surprised people are actually reading this…

Nori: SHUT UP! Anyway, KURAMA DISCLAIMER!

Kurama: (sighs) Nori does not own YYH or its characters but she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: Thanks again, readers! GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was night now. Yusuke and Kurama, with the help of Kai had gotten a fire started for light. Everyone was lying out on towels on the sand. They all talked and laughed and even roasted marshmallows!

"Guys," Kai said. "Anyone know where Hiei went?" Everyone shook his or her head.

"I haven't seen him since after we got out of the water," Yusuke said.

"Maybe he went back to Genkai's," Yukina suggested. Kai thought for a moment.

"He is a jerk," she said. "But, I don't think he would do that." Everyone shrugged.

"He'll come back eventually," Kurama said. "He usually does." Kai nodded. She didn't know why, but she was worried about Hiei. Yes, he was a jerk, and he could take care of himself…but Kai had a bad feeling about something.

Kurama stood up. Reina, who was sitting next to him, looked up at him. He looked back at her and held out his hand.

"Care to go for a walk?" he asked. Reina looked over at Kai as if to ask her if she should go, even though she already knew the answer. Kai looked back, smiled and winked at her. Reina laughed and took Kurama's hand. He helped her stand up.

"Yea," she said. "Let's go." Reina walked with Kurama down the beach. They were near the end of it where there was a forest of trees on the edge of a good-sized cliff. Reina and Kurama were heading to the opposite end. The two were quiet.

"When do you think Kai and I will have to help you guys on one of your missions?" Reina asked breaking the silence. She knew that was a random question, but she couldn't take the quiet and she kind of wanted to know.

"Whenever the next one comes up," Kurama told her. "It will probably be soon, we haven't been on a mission in a few months now, it's strange, we usually have a couple a week." Reina nodded. Once they got far enough the two walked near the water and sat down in the dry sand. They looked out to the ocean, the sky was clear and the moon was bright. Many stars were visible. Reina sighed.

"I love the moon," she said. "It's so beautiful." Kurama nodded.

"I agree," he said. He smiled to himself and looked at Reina. She looked back and smiled. "Reina, I have to tell you something."

"Yea?" she asked, still looking at him. He thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure how to say this," he said. He looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "I-um…I…" He sighed. "Maybe this will show you what I'm trying to say." He leaned in and kissed Reina on the lips. Reina was surprised, but still happy, at the same time. She had been waiting for this. The two pulled away. "Did that help?" Kurama asked and smiled.

"Yes," Reina said and laughed. She leaned in and kissed him again. The kiss got a little intimate, but then was stopped by a loud noise. It sounded like an explosion. The two quickly pulled away again, the sound made them jump. The two looked in the direction they heard the explosion. It came from the direction of where their friends were. "What was that?" Reina asked.

"I'm not sure," Kurama said. He sniffed the air. "I smell fire." Reina groaned.

"Kai…" she said. "What stupid stunt did she do now?" The two listened. Reina had a very sharp sense of hearing so she could easily hear people talking. She jumped up. "Wait…I think something might be wrong."

"What do you think it is?" Kurama asked her. Reina kept listening.

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing good, and I think I might've been wrong about Kai doing something," she said. "Let's go, I hope no one is hurt."

Kurama and Reina ran back to their campsite where their friends were. As they ran both changed into their demon forms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke watched as Kurama and Reina walked away. He put his arm around Keiko.

"Aw, they grow up so fast," he said wiping away an imaginary tear. Kai, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara all laughed.

"I think the two are cute together," Keiko told Yusuke. Yusuke nodded.

"I admit, they do make a good couple," he said. Kai nodded as well. Everyone got quiet again. Kai watched the fire burn the wood that they had gathered. She loved the smell of the burning wood and the sound of the fire cracking. The colors of the flames were hypnotizing.

"I'm starting to get worried about Hiei," Yukina said. This snapped Kai out of her daze. "Where do you think he is?" Yusuke shrugged.

"He's fine," he said, reassuringly to Yukina. "Hiei's strong enough to take care of himself if there is any danger." Kai sniffed the air; she had caught a familiar scent. It was of burning embers and pine trees.

"I think he's around here," she said. She looked up at the cliff with the forest. "I'll check up there." She pointed to it. Kai stood up and disappeared.

&&&

Kai flitted through the trees of the forest that sat atop the cliff by the ocean. She was following Hiei's scent, which seemed harder than she thought it would be.

His scent was all over the place. Kai would go in one direction, but then would have to turn on a dime because he moved to another direction. It was like he was avoiding something…or someone.

Kai stood on top of the tallest tree she could find. She looked all over the forest. She had Hiei's scent, but it was still darting from one place to another. She couldn't see him, either.

She jumped down from the tree and scratched her head, wondering how the hell she would catch up to him. She could match his speed, but it was hard when she couldn't see his motions.

Suddenly, Hiei jumped out of nowhere and ran into Kai. The two went crashing into a tree. Hiei quickly stood back up. He had his katana drawn.

"Hiei!" Kai shouted. "There you are! Everyone is worried about you! Where have you been? What've you been doing? Why do you have your katana out?" the questions poured out of Kai's mouth all in a slur.

"Baka wolf! Shut up!" Hiei ordered. He put his arm out and pushed Kai behind him a little. "Stand back."

"What the hell is going on? Why won't you answer my questions?" Kai asked, stupidly. Hiei rolled his eyes, when suddenly a scythe's blade crashed with his katana's. Kai's eyes went wide. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

Hiei and his attacker had their blades pressed together and it seemed like they were testing their strength. This pause in their battle gave Kai a good chance to look at who was attacking Hiei.

Kai could tell it was a demon. Hiei's opponent had reddish-orange fox ears and tail. They wore all black form-fitting clothes which made it obvious it was a female. She had on tight black pants; the bottoms were tucked in her black boots. She wore a black corset that had tight long sleeves. She wore a mask that covered her nose down to her neck. Her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail. She had midnight-black hair. Small strands of blue were visible. The demoness' eyes were dark blue-green. They seemed angry, filled with hate.

Kai smelled the air again. Another familiar scent came to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was faint, so that didn't help matters.

After studying the girl, Kai paid more attention to the demoness and Hiei's battle. Hiei darted all over. The fox demon couldn't keep up but she could easily follow his movements with her eyes. Kai could tell she was strong. An A class demon, hands down, and one that might even be able to give Hiei a run for his money.

Kai changed into her demon form. She didn't have her katanas with her but she still had her fire and wolf powers. She decided Hiei might need a little help. Kai got into a fighting stance and her fists instantly came on fire. Her eyes flashed blood red, her nails grew to claws, and her fangs glistened as she smirked and got ready to attack.

Hiei noticed Kai getting ready to fight.

"Baka, stay out of this," he shouted as his sword clashed with the fox demon's scythe. "You have no weapons, you'll get killed!"

"Well, thanks for having faith in me, Hiei," Kai said, sarcastically. "I'll be fine, it's not like this is my first real fight against another strong demon." Kai jumped into the battle. She kicked and punched at the enemy demon, flames bursting every time she made contact.

Hiei was by her side helping, and making sure that Kai didn't get hit with the blade of the scythe. She had nothing to guard herself with but her flesh. She wore shorts and her bikini top from earlier, and that was it. She had no defense against the blade what so ever.

The girl was putting up a tough fight. It seemed as if while she was fighting, her strength was going up, not down. Hiei and Kai had trouble finding her weak spot.

All of a sudden, the blade of the fox's scythe shone a bright blue. She slashed it at Kai, creating a large gash on her stomach. Kai screamed out in pain and fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach. She laid her head down on the ground and screamed bloody murder.

Hiei growled at the fox and went to run to Kai, when the fox demon stood in her way.

"Don't get near her," the demoness said. Her voice sounded more like a woman's, even if she was more like Kai and Reina's age. The girl's voice was dark. "If you do, she will die." A growl escaped from Hiei's throat again.

"What did you do to her!?" Hiei shouted. "I've never seen her like that for a gash on the stomach; I know she can take that. Why is she acting like this for a simple cut?" The fox demon laughed. Screams were still coming from Kai.

"Her element is fire? Am I correct?" she asked. Hiei's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "The element I possess contradicts hers. I used an attack that took my elemental spirit energy and transferred it to my scythe. A fire demon's body cannot handle that kind of spirit energy."

"What's going to happen to her?" Hiei said though clenched teeth. He could see the smirk from under the fox demon's mask.

"Slowly my spirit energy will tear away at her organs and her own fire spirit energy," she told him. "She has a few hours to live still. She will be in unbearable pain and agony, until she finally does die. This is the same technique I used to kill her brother."

"You bitch!" Hiei shouted. "I'll fucking tear you apart! Limb from limb!" The demoness laughed maniacally.

"Calm down," she said once she stopped laughing. "There is an antidote, but it's extremely rare. If you can find that and heal her wound before she dies from other causes, like blood loss or infection, she will live." The fox smirked again. "Good luck with that, though."

As the two were talking, Kai had stopped screaming. Her breathing was uneven and heavy from all the pain, but she had an idea. Hiei was distracting the demoness from Kai and Kai began to perform her own attack. She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her fiery energy. When she opened her eyes, they were a brighter red and fire surrounded her whole body.

Hiei noticed this once the flames got brighter. He looked at Kai with a confused expression. The kitsune turned and looked as well, wondering what was going on. Kai screamed again and that's when the explosion took place. The fire energy released from her body in one burst causing flames to go everywhere.

Hiei put his hands up to guard himself from the flames, which didn't hurt him badly since he was part fire demon, himself. Once the flames and smoke died down, he saw that the fox demoness was gone. He wasn't sure if she had died or escaped, but that didn't matter right now.

He looked over at Kai, who was still clutching her sides tightly and laying her head on the ground. She looked as if she was about to close her eyes, but she forced them to stay open a little. Hiei could tell her breathing was off and he noticed her muscles tighten and she would wince every few seconds.

Hiei walked over to the wolf demon and picked her up carefully.

"We have to get you to Kurama," he told her. "He will know what to do." To the side he whispered, "Hopefully."

&&&

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko were all lying down on beach towels at their small campsite. It was late at night and it had been a long fun day.

Kuwabara was the first to fall asleep and he was snoring loudly. Yusuke had no idea how but Yukina was the next to fall asleep and she was lying right near Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Keiko both stayed away looking up at the stars. Yusuke had his arm around Keiko and she laid her head on his chest. She was beginning to fall asleep, as well. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the smell of smoke filled the air. Keiko and Yusuke both jumped up along with Yukina. The noise hadn't wakened Kuwabara up.

"What was that!?" Yukina asked, worried.

"I'm not sure," Yusuke said.

"It came from the direction Kai went to look for Hiei," Keiko pointed out. "I hope no one is hurt!"

"Stay here," Yusuke said. "Kurama and Reina must've heard that, when they come, tell them to stay as well. I'm going to go check that out." Keiko and Yukina nodded. Yusuke was about to run off, but Keiko grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Be careful," she said and kissed him. Yusuke smiled.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, number one punk of all four worlds! What can go wrong?" he said. Keiko gave him a small smile and he ran off to the forest where the explosion took place.

Not too shortly after Yusuke left, Reina and Youko got back to the campsite.

"What's going on here? Is everyone alright?" Reina asked. Keiko nodded.

"Where's Yusuke?" Youko asked.

"He went to see what caused the explosion," Yukina said.

"He told us to tell you both to stay here," Keiko said.

"Where's Kai?" Reina asked. No one said anything. "Where is she?"

"She went into the forest looking for Hiei awhile ago," Keiko said. "She hasn't come back since then." Reina's eyes widened.

"Do you think…" she began. She looked down. Youko hugged her.

"She should be fine," he told her. Then the four that were awake looked up at the cliff where the forest was, waiting for Hiei, Yusuke, and Kai to safely return.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: YAY! I think this chapter turned out good! Sorry for the cliffhanger there though! It was getting a little long.

Audience: BOOO!!!!

Tama: (silent)

Nori: I'm surprised you're not booing.

Tama: Meh…

Nori: (raises eyebrow) whatever, read and review please!

Tama: NO FLAMES!


	7. The Demon Tree

Nori: Serious chapter right here!

Tama: That's shocking for you…you're never serious.

Nori: I know, I know…it's scary, but I do what I must…KURAMA DISCLAIMER!

Kurama: If this is Noriko serious, I don't really want to see her crazy, but she does not own YYH or any of it's characters, she does though, own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Yusuke ran into the forest to where the heart of the fire was. There he saw Hiei picking up Kai, who looked to be hurt badly. Yusuke ran to Hiei's side.

"Hiei! What's going on?" he shouted over the roaring flames. Hiei looked at the Spirit Detective.

"There's no time to explain," he told him. "We have to get the wolf to Kurama and fast." Hiei looked down at Kai who was lying in his arms with her eyes closed. Her eyebrows furrowed indicating that she was in pain. Her breathing was still not regulated.

"Follow me," Yusuke said. Hiei followed him out of the woods with no objection. It took what seemed like forever, but was really only a matter of minutes, to get to the campsite. Everyone stood up when they saw the two boys running over to them. They noticed Kai in Hiei's arms. Reina ran over to them and looked down at Kai in horror.

"What happened to her!?" she shouted.

"She was hit by an attack with some kind of spirit energy that her body cannot handle," Hiei quickly explained. "It's tearing away at her organs and fire spirit energy, there is an antidote for this type of wound." Hiei looked at Youko. "Do you know anything of it, kitsune?"

Youko thought for a moment.

"I think I may have heard of something," he said. "It's a very rare medicine, I know for a fact I don't have it though."

"Find a way to get it, kitsune," Hiei growled, dangerously. "We don't have much time! Get it, or I will KILL you!" Youko looked at Hiei in shock. He had never heard the hanyou talk to him in that tone. Reina looked at Youko with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Youko," she said. "There has to be some way you can get it. If you need me to, I'll get it myself! Just as long as Kai gets better, I don't want to lose her!" Hiei had put Kai down on a towel while Keiko and Yukina were trying to keep her from passing out from blood loss.

Youko began to think quickly. He knew about this kind of injury and that you couldn't waste any time.

"I just remembered," he said. "I know how to make the antidote. But…we have everything, except for the last ingredient." Reina looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked, there was still hope. Youko sighed.

"A plant from Makai, it's called Demon Tree, you need two pieces of bark from this type of tree," he explained.

"Alright, I'll go and get it!" Reina said.

"How?" Keiko asked. "You have no portal to get to the Demon World." Reina looked down and tried thinking.

"I have my communicator," Yusuke said. "I'll call Botan!" Youko looked at Reina.

"You're not going alone," he said. "Yusuke is going with you." Reina raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I know Makai like the back of my hand." Youko looked at her.

"Whatever," he said. "Yusuke is going with you, though." Reina rolled her eyes and just gave in so Youko would shut up and they could hurry. Just then a portal opened by the gang. Botan jumped out of it.

"Go guys," she said. "You don't have much time." This was the first time Reina saw the ferry girl worried. She didn't say anything though because she knew they didn't have much time.

"Come on, Yusuke," Reina said before jumping into the portal. Yusuke nodded and followed suite.

_--In Makai—_

"So, where the hell do we find this Demon Tree?" Yusuke asked Reina as the two walked through the forest the portal led them to.

"It should be around here somewhere," Reina said. "It has to be if Botan sent us to this part of Makai." She looked around.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Yusuke asked her. Reina nodded.

"I have an idea," she said. "It's vague, but enough so if we see it, I'll know what it is." The two continued to walk until they came up to a very large tree. They both looked up.

"That's gotta be it," they both said in unison and awe. The tree was large and had a swirled trunk. Instead of green or orange or red leaves, it had black.

"How do we get the bark off?" Yusuke asked. Reina's eyes widened…it was the bark they needed and she hadn't even brought and axe, knife, or even her double crescent blades. What the hell were they going to do?

_--Back In Ningenkai—_

Everyone sat there in fear and sadness as they watch Kai roll around clutching her sides and screaming. Every now and then she would spit a little blood. She didn't have much time left.

After she had calmed down Botan rolled her back over and Yukina put a small, damp towel on her forehead. Kai would calm down a little, but she kept shivering. She would open her eyes every now and then and it looked like she had no clue where she was.

There was nothing anyone could do for her then. They had to just sit and wait.

_--In Makai—_

"Yusuke! I have an idea," Reina said. "Use your Spirit Gun to get some of the bark off!" Yusuke jumped up.

"That could work!" he said. Yusuke pointed his forefinger at the tree and gathered up his spirit energy in the tip. "Spirit Gun!" he shouted as a blast of his blue spirit energy in the form of a bullet rushed towards the tree about twenty feet in front of them.

The bullet was a direct hit…only problem was, it didn't even leave a scratch on the tree. Reina and Yusuke stared at it in awe, again. Yusuke walked over to the tree and touched it; it was only a little warm where his Spirit Gun had hit.

"What the FUCK!?" Reina shouted. "Why didn't that work!? Your Spirit Gun is powerful enough to take down a whole fucking forest of trees!? WHY CAN'T IT TAKE DOWN THIS ONE!?" Yusuke had a worried look on his face.

"I'm not sure! It should've worked! I put enough energy into it, I know I did!" he shouted. Reina began to get nervous and ran over to the tree. Her claws quickly grew and she rapidly scratched, punched, and even kick the tree. After a few minutes she stopped, out of breath. Her claws grew back to normal and she hung her head in defeat.

"Youko didn't tell us it would be this hard just to get a stupid piece of bark off this stupid tree," she said. Yusuke thought again.

"We're running out of time," he said. Reina glared at him.

"I know, you didn't need to remind me," she said in a dangerous tone. Both were worried about losing their wolfie friend. They didn't want that to happen, they couldn't let it.

"You're doing it wrong," a deep voice came from behind Yusuke and Reina. The two spun around in fighting stances just in case it was an enemy. The owner of the voice smiled sheepishly with his hand behind his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to put you on edge, but I was watching and saw that you couldn't get the bark of the Demon Tree."

Both Yusuke and Reina let down their guard and took a good look at the demon. He was about the same height as Yusuke and had the same build. This man wore fighting clothes similar to Hiei's. He had a yellow tank top with black pants and black boots with a yellow dancer's belt. At his hip were three daggers. His hair was blonde and spiky with red tips and he had reddish-brown eyes. He had a scar under his left eye on his cheek. He was a wolf demon. He had reddish-brown wolf ears with a matching wolf tail

"Can you help us?" Reina asked after deciding that they could trust him. Plus they didn't have a lot of time left so they needed all the help they could get. The demon nodded and walked up to the tree. With his fore and middle fingers he tapped twice on three parts of the tree. Once on the bottom of the trunk, once on the middle of the trunk and once on one of the branches. For a moment the tree glowed an eerie purple color, then it slowly faded.

"How many pieces of bark did you need?" the demon asked.

"Two," Yusuke told him. He was amazed how he knew what to do.

The demon took out one of his daggers and chipped away two good-sized pieces of the bark and handed them to Reina. He smiled, flashing his fangs.

"There you go!" he said. Reina smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "We have to get back now, come with us! We can do proper introductions later, we are in a rush." The demon shrugged and decided to follow the two back to Ningenkai. They all ran through the portal, Yusuke and Reina hoped they hadn't run out of time yet.

_--Back in Ningenkai…again—_

Reina, Yusuke, and the new demon all jumped out of the portal. Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Hiei, Youko, and the now awake Kuwabara all looked at them.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei glared at him.

"Shut up, baka!" he said, "did you get the last ingredient?" Reina nodded and handed the two pieces of bark to Youko, who had a cup with ocean water, a crushed Koorime gem from Yukina, and a small amount of Kai's blood. Youko quickly crushed up the Demon Tree bark and added it to the mixture. He stirred it and helped Kai sit up.

She looked horrible now, it seemed like she was just seconds away from death. Her skin was paper white and it didn't even appear like she was breathing. Her screaming had stopped and blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Her wolf ears were down and her tail didn't even move like it usually did when Kai was her normal self.

The demon that came back with Yusuke and Reina stared at the small wolf girl in shock.

"Kai?" he whispered. Reina heard him say this and she looked at him.

"You know Kai?" she asked. He nodded, but was unable to say anything. He just kept staring at Kai in horror.

Youko helped her take a sip of the medicine. Kai shivered at the taste. He then laid her back down on the towel and put the rest of the mixture on her wound. As he was doing so he said,

"This might be more painful than the wound itself, we should take her back to Genkai's, she will be fine no matter what now, but I want her to be able to rest in a real bed." Everyone nodded.

"I'm going back to Spirit World to inform Lord Koenma that she is alright now," Botan said. Everyone said goodbye to her and she jumped through a portal back to the Spirit World.

"Do you want us to come back to Genkai's with you?" Yusuke asked. Youko transformed back into Kurama. He shook his head.

"She needs to rest now," he told her. "Plus the first twenty four hours are the worst when using this antidote, I don't think she will want many people around." Yusuke nodded and got into the car with Kuwabara and Keiko. They had packed everything up and drove off.

Kurama got into the driver's seat of his car and Yukina sat in the passenger's seat. Hiei carried Kai into the car and the demon along with Reina got in back as well. As they drove Reina decided this would be a good time to introduce everyone. She noticed the demon was in a daze looking at Kai with pain in his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok…um, what's your name?" she said. The demon nodded.

"I'm alright," he said. "My name is Takeshi Pyrrhus."

"I'm Reina, and this is Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei, and I take it you know Kai already," she said. She thought for a moment. Pyrrhus. That name sounded familiar. "Wait," Reina said. "You have the same last name as Kai." Takeshi nodded again.

"Kai is my little sister," Takeshi said. "I haven't seen her for seven years I think, what happened to her? How did she get so hurt?"

"I was fighting a demoness," Hiei explained. "The wolf jumped in the battle without a weapon, and was attacked."

"While she's healing I'll take care of her," Takeshi said. "It's partially my fault this happened."

"Why would you say that?" Reina asked. "You haven't seen her for a long time."

"If I was there to keep her in line she wouldn't have become so reckless," he said. No one said anything. Everyone was silent all the way back to Genkai's.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tama: I'm shocked again, the serious went pretty well.

Nori: (smiles) I know, I'm just awesome…

Tama: (claps) ENCORE!

Nori: Don't make me start rapping!

Tama: (shuts up) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Nori: NO FLAMES!


	8. Training! Yaaay!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Chapter 8! Here we goooooo! I'm making this disclaimer fast, I don't own YYH or the characters in it but I own all the OC's and ideas! GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was morning now and Yukina, Kurama, Reina, Hiei, Takeshi, and Kai were all at Genkai's temple, along with Genkai. Kai had been brought into the guest room so that Reina could actually sleep. Kurama stayed in Reina's room with her, making sure she was all right, as well.

Yukina and Genkai stayed in their rooms, trying to sleep too. Genkai had been informed on what had happened. Every once in awhile they would go in and check on Kai. Takeshi stayed in the guest room to take care of her.

"Takeshi," Kai said weakly and smiled. "How did you find me?" Takeshi looked at his little sister.

"Your friends brought me here after I helped them get bark off the Demon Tree for your medicine," he said. "I actually didn't even know you were here, I just followed because I had this eerie feeling that I would come across someone I once knew."

"I'm glad you decided to follow," Kai said. "I missed you so much. How's dad?" Takeshi smiled.

"Dad's good," he said. "He's re-mated with another wolf demon." Kai smiled, she was glad her dad finally found another girl. He had always mourned over the death of his first mate, Kai, Kane, and Takeshi's mother. She had died during the birth of Kai.

Kai thought for a moment about the dream she had when she first got to the Human World, about Kane telling her that he had died. She thought maybe it wasn't true and it was just a stupid dream. But that demoness, she said something about how she was going to kill Kai like she killed her brother. The girl could've been lying though, she decided maybe asking Takeshi about Kane would help her find the answer.

"What about Kane?" she asked. "How's he doing?"

"Kane?" Takeshi asked. Kai nodded and then winced. A sharp pain went through her body. She ignore it though, she knew it was just the medicine working. "I actually haven't seen Kane for two years now. I'm sure he's doing fine though." Kai let out a sigh of relief. There was still a slight chance Kane was still alive. "Hey, Kaida?"

Kai cringed at hearing Takeshi calling her by her full name.

"Yea?" she asked. Takeshi didn't say anything for a moment.

"The demon that did this to you," he said. "Do you know who it was? Or at least remember what they looked like?" Kai thought for a moment then nodded.

"She had a mask on so I couldn't see her whole face," she explained to her bother. "But I remember she was a fox demon with dark hair and dark blue-green eyes. She used a scythe as her weapon." Before Takeshi could say anything Kai let out an ear-shattering scream. It echoed all through the temple.

She clutched at her stomach and kept on screaming.

_--In Reina' Room—_

Reina winced at the sound of her friend's screams. She felt horrible. She wished she could've been there to help Kai and Hiei when they fought that demon. Maybe then with the three of them, no one would've been hurt.

Kurama saw the sad and worried look in Reina's eyes. He too felt bad for Kai, but he knew she would be all right.

He walked over to Reina and sat down on the bed next to her, gently placing his arm around her shoulders. Reina laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hate hearing her scream like that," she said. "She's always so happy, its weird, this is the only time, besides when we first got here and she got mad at Hiei, that she has been so miserable." Kurama nodded. "But last time, she was perfectly fine the next day though."

"She will be fine by tomorrow," Kurama said. "There's no need to worry." He stood up. "Why don't we get something to eat, maybe you will feel better then." Reina nodded and got up.

"That sounds good," she said. The two walked out of Kai and Reina's bedroom and into the kitchen. There they found Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Koenma.

"Hey guys," Reina said and smiled. "What's up?"

"The brat here has a mission for us now," Yusuke said. "We were just waiting for you guys along with Hiei."

"Yea, where is the shrimp anyway?" Kuwabara asked looking around. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"I haven't seen him, either," Kurama said sitting down at the table. Reina shrugged. Just then Hiei appeared of the room.

"Speak of the devil!" Yusuke said. Hiei just glared at him and hned. He sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Good, you're all here," Koenma said. "Well, except Kai, but she will be informed about everything once she's fully recovered."

"Just get on with it," Yusuke said. He really wasn't in the mood to go on another mission. Koenma glared at Yusuke, then continued talking.

"That demon that attacked Hiei," Koenma began to explain. "Is one of Makai's most wanted assassins. She's wanted in several towns and kingdoms in the Demon World. She's murdered humans and demons in mass numbers, as of now, she seems almost invincible."

"And how do we come in here?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke! If you would shut your trap maybe I would tell you!" Koenma shouted at his head spirit detective. "I need the four guys along with Kai and Reina to stop her once and for all. I don't care whether you bring her to me dead or alive. Her reign of terror needs to be put to an end."

"Is she having anyone help her kill these humans and demons?" Reina asked. "And how will we find her if we don't know what she looks like or her name?"

"She has a couple people helping her," Koenma told everyone. "We aren't sure who those demons are, or even if they're demons, and I have a picture of her actually, it was took by one of my spies. You might find her looking very familiar though."

Koenma held up a photograph. It was of a fox demons standing over a bloody corpse. The demoness had long dark hair that was tied up with dark blue-green eyes. She wore all black and had a scythe in her hand. The strange thing was that, she looked almost exactly like Reina, except Reina's eyes were brighter and when she had her hair tied up, everyone clearly saw a scar on Reina's neck.

Reina gasped, she hadn't seen her in years.

"Amaya…" she whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"Reina, uh…why does she look exactly like you?" Kuwabara asked. "Do you know her or something?" Reina raised her eyebrows.

"Yea, dip shit," she said. "That's my…twin sister," she told everyone. "I haven't seen her in years."

"Do you have any idea why she's killing all those innocent people?" Koenma asked. Reina shook her head.

"Like I said before I haven't seen her in years," she said. "When do we get on this mission?" Everyone, but Kuwabara, noticed a hint of anticipation in her voice. She seemed like she wanted to hurry up and get on this mission.

"You start in a week," Koenma said. "I want you all to have time to get in more training and time for Kai to get better. Amaya is strong, and merciless. She will kill anyone that gets in her way."

'_Tell me about it,'_ Reina thought to herself, remembering the day that Amaya killed her mother.

"Well I must leave you now," Koenma said. "I need this week to prepare for your mission, I'll see you soon." A portal opened and Koenma jumped in back to Spirit World.

"We'd better get training now, then," Yusuke said standing up. Right as he did, Genkai walked in.

"I heard about the mission you all are about to go on next week," she said.

"You know Genkai it's rude to eavesdrop," Reina said smiling. Genkai raised her eyebrow and chose to ignore that comment.

"Yusuke, you're coming with me," she said. "I have some new training drills and fighting techniques for you to learn if you want to beat this Amaya." Yusuke looked at Genkai in horror.

"No," he said with a scared tone. "You're not going to put me through the training like you did when I was in the Dark Tournament again, are you?" Genkai smirked.

"Follow me and don't worry," she said. She turned to walk away. "It will be much, much worse." She whispered. No one had heard that comment except for Reina, who started to laugh.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko all looked at her like she was crazy. She looked back at them and stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked and walked away to go outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reina got outside and looked around. It was about 2 in the afternoon and still pretty sunny. The wind blew a lot but it was warm.

She wore a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. On her feet were black sandals and she wore her necklace that she wore pretty much all the time. Her crescent blades were fastened to each hip on the blue belt she wore. She was in her demon form with her hair tied up and her scar visible

Reina decided since they would be on a mission in a week that she should get some more training in. So she took her blades off her belt and began practicing with them.

She moved so gracefully, it was almost like a dance. Her blades twirled in her hands and she moved freely.

What Reina didn't notice as she was training, was that Kurama was watching from afar. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she moved…it was just so entrancing.

After about a half an hour she stopped to catch her breath. She sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. Reina couldn't wait to kill her sister. She put her through so much pain and suffering. It was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine.

She then began to wonder. Whatever happened to her brothers, Nereus and Rinji? And what happened to her father, Katashi? She missed them all so much. Its been years since she saw them all last. She hoped they all were ok.

Then she looked around the yard and noticed Kurama standing by a tree watching her. She stood up and walked over to him. He walked over to her, as well.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked, smiling. He smiled back. Reina almost melted at his smile. It was so adorable. She loved it; she loved almost everything about him.

"Long enough," he told her. "I saw you training, you're very light on your feet, I didn't expect that, actually. Even after seeing you train before." Reina smirked.

"So you expected me to be a clumsy ditz?" she asked. Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"No," he said. "Nothing of the sort."

The two laughed, and then stopped. Slowly, they moved closer. Kurama's lips took Reina's in a soft passionate kiss like they had the night before. They pulled apart. Kurama looked straight into Reina's bright blue-green eyes.

"Mind if I train with you?" he asked. Reina shook her head.

"Be my guest," she told him.

"I'm going to be in my demon form, though," Kurama said. "Youko needs a good workout." Reina giggled. A white cloud formed around Kurama, when it disappeared instead of an emerald eyed, redhead, there stood a tall silver fox demon with golden eyes.

"Hey sexy," Youko said smirking. Reina raised an eyebrow. She hated when guys called her that, even if it was meant to be a compliment it felt a little degrading.

"Whatever Youko," she told him. "Let's get some training in, because if you aren't aware we have a pretty frickin big mission to go on next week." Youko nodded.

Reina took her double crescent blades off her belt, again. They began to glow a bright blue color. The color faded and long floating water droplets surrounded the blades, making their reach further.

"New trick?" Youko asked while pulling the rose out from under his hair. Reina shook her head.

"Old trick actually," Reina told him. "I just thought I would try it out, haven't used it in awhile." Youko nodded and turned his rose into a green whip with thorns.

"Let's get started, then," he said. The two ran towards each other. Youko swung his whip at the fox demoness and she blocked it with one of her blades. While she was holding off Youko's whip, she took her other blade and swung at him.

Youko jumped back in the nick of time. If he hadn't, his neck might've been gone.

"Kami, don't try and kill me!" Youko said, holding his neck. He hated to admit it, but he was surprised by that move. He didn't think she would go straight in for a kill. Man, she really was getting serious about this training session.

Reina smiled and Youko.

"Sorry," she said. "I got a little carried away!" Youko chuckled and shook his head. The two ran at each other, yet again. They began to slash and punch each other. They didn't go light, either. They knew they could take it.

The sky began to turn grey. The two fox demons stopped fighting and looked up. Off in the distance they heard a low rumble of thunder. Then slowly, it began to rain.

"Perfect," Reina said to herself smiling. The rain began to speed up, just as Youko and Reina's battle began to. Reina jumped back from Youko and clipped her blades back to her hip. She let down her hair and then closed her eyes. The rain would fall, but when it came close to her they would just float around her instead of hitting the ground.

Youko just waited for her attack to begin. He didn't want to try and stop it because now he was curious to what her attack would be.

The raindrops around her became frozen and pointed. Reina opened her eyes and pointed at Youko.

Youko dodged her the raindrops swiftly. A few came pretty close to hitting him though.

"Uhh, before you kill me, want to go inside?" Youko asked.

Reina smiled and nodded.

"Sorry," she said to the kitsune. With that the two walked inside.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Oh my god! I just noticed that when I posted this chapter, it wasn't even finished…what the hell was a smoking?

Tama: We never know…

Nori: I'm sooo sorry! Anyways, read and review!


	9. Video Games and Kai's Better

Nori: Hmm, since chapter 8 sucked, I'll try making this one a little better guys!

Tama: Word.

Nori: Now someone do the disclaimer!

Tama: Word.

Nori: --

Hiei: Fine! I know it's coming anyway! Nori doesn't own YYH or any of it's characters, but she does own all the OC's and ideas! THERE I DID THAT BY MYSELF!

Nori: O.o Uhh…Get it on?

Tama: Word…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Youko and Reina decided to hang out with Kuwabara for once. They needed some good laughs!

They walked into the living room where he played PS2.

"GOD DAMMIT SWIPPER! I SAID NO SWIPPING!" Kuwabara shouted as he threw the control down in front of him. Youko and Reina just stared at the spiritual teen.

Kuwabara turned and noticed the two kitsunes. He quickly turned off his game.

"Umm…I wasn't playing Dora the Explorer, don't worry!" he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Good thing I don't even know what a Dora the Explorer is…" Reina said sitting on the couch. "What games do you have? I'd like to learn how to play this ningen thing here."

Youko sat down next to her.

"Why the hell would you want to learn how to play ningen games?" he asked. "They are meaningless and probably melt your mind…"

Reina shrugged.

"Something to do when I get bored during my, what is it again? Five year stay?" she said. Youko laughed.

"I can help you out when you're bored," he said, grinning maniacally. Reina laughed and Youko kissed her.

Kuwabara threw his hands up to cover his face.

"EW GUYS! THAT'S GROSS!" he shouted. Reina pulled away from the silver haired kitsune and looked at Kuwabara.

"Come on," Reina said. "It's not like you haven't seen things worse than that in those magazines you and Yusuke read all the time. Now, _that_ stuff is gross!"

Kuwabara just looked around nervously, and then quickly changed the subject.

"So, you want to learn how to play PlayStation, Reina?" he asked. She nodded. Kuwabara handed her one of the controllers and took one for himself. "We'll start off easy, this game is called Soul Calibur 2…well maybe it's not that easy, but I'll start off light on you." Kuwabara smiled his stupid smile, which caused Reina to just roll her eyes.

"Just get on with it," she said. "Show me the controls." Kuwabara showed Reina all the controls so she knew how to punch, kick, block, and use the character's weapon.

"Ok, pick your character," Kuwabara told her. "I'm going to use Astaroth!" Reina looked at the character. For some reason, Astaroth reminded her a lot of Kuwabara. Big, annoying, and stupid!

"I'll use…" Reina looked at all of her choices. "This one! Cassandra!"

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Reina?" Kuwabara asked in his annoying voice.

"Whatever you say, Kuwabara," she told him. Youko chuckled. The battle had begun between Kuwabara and Reina!

The two played the game for about an hour until Kuwabara finally gave up after winning a grand total of twice against Reina.

"I QUIT!" Kuwabara said running out of the room. "First Yusuke beats me all the time! Now some demon chick is beating me all the time!"

"I win," Reina said, laughing. Youko joined in. He had to admit, it was pretty interesting watching this demon who had never even seen a ningen video game in her lifetime beat a ningen who plays the game almost every day.

"What a baka," Youko whispered to himself. Reina stopped laughing at glared at the kitsune.

"You calling me a baka?" she asked. Youko smiled, Reina was cute when she was angry. He nodded and smirked. Reina punched him playfully in the arm. Youko kissed her again and lay back on the couch. Reina sat on his stomach still kissing him.

"Eh hem…" a voice came from the doorway. Reina and Youko both looked up to see who it was. Takeshi stood there. He looked tired.

"Sorry!" Reina said with a small blush on her face. Youko rolled his eyes at the wolf demon for interrupting him.

"I'll…uh, leave you guys so you can get back to your…um…business," Takeshi said beginning to walk away.

"No!" Reina said. She jumped up and pulled Takeshi back into the room.

Youko sat up and grunted. He didn't want Takeshi to stay at the moment! Youko transformed back into Kurama.

"How's Kai? Who's with her right now?" Reina asked him

"She's much better," Takeshi told her. "Thanks to you, Kurama, was it?" Kurama nodded.

"It was no trouble at all," he said, smiling. He too was a little upset about Takeshi coming in when Youko and Reina were having a little 'fun'. He got over it though.

"Hiei is with her right now," he said. Takeshi looked around making sure no one was there listening. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but that demon always seems pissed off."

Reina and Kurama both laughed.

"Just wait until you get to know Hiei more," Reina said.

"You get used to him after awhile, though," Kurama added. Takeshi smiled, showing off one of his fangs.

"I was walking through the temple and walked past a room where Genkai and Yusuke were," Takeshi said. "The Spirit Detective looked in pain…a lot…but Genkai told me about the mission you all have to go on soon."

"Yea," Reina said. "I can't wait for it!"

"Would you guys care if I joined you on the mission?" Takeshi asked. Reina and Kurama both looked at each other. They both were a little surprised by what he was asking. They both have never even though of hearing a demon wanting to help the Spirit Detectives out his or her own free will.

"Uh…I would have to ask Koenma about it," Kurama was the first of the two to speak up. "I can't see any problem in it, though." Takeshi smiled and stood up.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm going to go back and check on Kai again, I'm not sure if I trust that Hiei…" Reina smiled at that last statement as Takeshi left. He sort of reminded her of her own older brother, Nereus. He always was looking out for her, his little sister. He would always make sure nothing bad would happen to her.

'_So much for what happened with Amaya and mom…'_ Reina thought to herself, thinking back to the day when Amaya killed their own mother. This made Reina angrier, but she didn't show it.

"You're quiet all of a sudden," Kurama said, putting an arm around Reina. The two leaned back on the couch. Reina sighed.

"Just thinking," she told him and half smiled. Kurama smiled back down at her. He noticed something was bothering her, but decided that if she didn't want to tell him right then, he wouldn't pry.

Kurama switched on the TV and they both watched in silence until dinner.

_--In the guest room (A Little Earlier)—_

Kai had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Takeshi sat there next to Kai's bed and began to doze off himself. The last few hours had been pretty tiring. Taking care of his sister and worrying about her had really started to get to him. Slowly, his eyes began to close and his wolf ears on top of his head drooped.

Then he heard and felt a soft thud on the ground. Instantly, Takeshi shot up from his seat. He looked around the room and noticed the window open. He walked up to it. No one besides him and Kai were in the room, though…

"Hn…baka wolf," a deep, almost angry voice came from behind him. Takeshi spun around to see Hiei there. "Didn't even sense me in here, did you?" Takeshi glared at him.

"I sensed you in here," he yawned. "I'm just exhausted and not as alert." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Go in Kai's room and get some rest," he told him. "I'll watch over the onna for now." Takeshi was reluctant at first. He wasn't really sure if he trusted this hanyou alone with his sister. But, he was really tired, so he decided it would be ok for a little while.

"Fine," Takeshi gave in. "I'll be back soon, though." Hiei just hned and sat down next to the bed Kai was in.

Takeshi walked to the doorway, before he left he looked back at Hiei and Kai. He noticed the way Hiei was looking at Kai. He seemed almost sad. Maybe, the fire and ice demon actually felt bad for his sister. With that last thought, Takeshi walked away.

Hiei just sat there and kept looking at Kai. He felt so guilty for letting that happen to her. Why the hell did he let her get into the fight!? Damn…

'_Hn…I'm the baka now,'_ he thought to himself. He kept looking at Kai as she slept. He never noticed how cute she was. _'Don't go there! Don't even think about getting your heart involved, Hiei.'_

He kept looking at her, the more and more he thought about her, the more he was beginning to really like the wolf girl.

Kai began to stir. She sat up and rubbed on of her red eyes. Her black wolf ear twitched. She looked over at Hiei who was sitting where Takeshi was.

"Hey Hiei!" Kai said, happily and stretched. "What's up?" she smiled flashing her fangs.

Hiei tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. Kai looked at him. She had never seen him actually smile at all during the month she had been there. She's seen him smirk, but never a true smile.

"Better," she said. "A lot better!"

"Well, once you're fully recovered we have a mission to go on next week," Hiei told her. Kai's face fell and her ears drooped. A mission? Next week? Great!

"Aww…fuck…" she said. Hiei chuckled.

"I know," he said. "But, just suck it up. We have to kill that fox demoness that hurt you. She's been killing many demons and humans. She's one of the most wanted assassins in Makai."

Kai smirked. This was perfect, actually. She would be able to get her revenge on that kitsune. Oh, the torture she would put her through! Kai couldn't wait now. She began to think of all the ways she could painfully torture the fox demoness, until Hiei's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said softly looking down. Kai raised an eyebrow. She lowered her head so she could see his eyes.

"For what?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"For letting Amaya hurt you," he said. Kai looked confused. "Amaya is the fox demon's name." Kai nodded, telling Hiei she understood.

"It's not your fault Hiei!" Kai said, "You tried to stop me from fighting her, I was just too arrogant to listen. I get like that some times." Kai smiled, as if she was proud of her arrogance.

Hiei wasn't sure why, but he loved that smile of hers. He never wanted her to stop smiling like that…

'_STOP THINKING THAT HIEI!'_ he mentally cursed himself, because even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew he was falling for the fire wolf. He wasn't going to tell her right now, he didn't want to be rejected. As of now, his feelings would stay secret.

"I want to go for a walk," Kai said, now it was her turn to break Hiei out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" he asked. She moved to get out of bed. Hiei stood up just in case she needed help.

"I'm fine!" she said, then almost stumbled as she got up. "I'm ok!" she said and smiled Hiei just smirked and shook his head.

"How's your wound?" Hiei asked. Kai lifted her shirt just above her belly button. At the time she only wore a black baggy t-shirt with black jean shorts. On her stomach there was a scar there but it was faded.

"Good!" she said pulling her shirt back down. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said. "If you want to go on your walk." Hiei walked back over to window. He noticed it was still rainy. "You still want to go? It's raining."

Kai nodded. Hiei opened the window and jumped through. Kai followed suite…except a little less gracefully. Hiei looked at her as she stumbled out of the window and chuckled. Kai noticed him laughing at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Medicine hasn't wore off yet," she said. Hiei smirked.

"Excuses," he whispered. Kai heard and him glared at the fire and ice demon. The two began to walk down a path in Genkai's yard. Both were quiet, all you could hear were their light footsteps and the rain falling around them. It was humid out.

Kai sighed. She loved when it was like this. It was calm and relaxing. Most of the time Kai was wild and had a hard time thinking about only one thing at once. This helped her become at ease a little. It made her feel much better.

Kai looked over at Hiei as they walked side by side. He had his hands in his pockets and just looked straight ahead. Kai never realized how good looking Hiei was until right now. And she never realized how much she was beginning to like him.

'_Great…now I'm oblivious to my own thoughts!'_ she cursed herself. As she was thinking she didn't realize she was still looking at Hiei, who had noticed.

"What wolf?" he asked. Kai shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Just thinking." Hiei nodded. "Want to spar?" Hiei looked at Kai like she was crazy.

"You just got seriously injured not even a day ago and you want to spar now?" he asked in astonishment. Kai nodded. Her wet hair bobbed up and down as she did.

"I need to work on fighting without my katanas," she said. "That's how I got hurt last night, I don't want to make that mistake again."

"Are you sure, onna?" Hiei asked. Kai nodded, again.

"Use your katana though," she said, "I want to practice with a weapon against my fire powers."

"Alright," Hiei said. "I'm going easy on you, though. No one needs you getting injured again." Kai rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said. Her eyes flashed an even brighter red for a quick second. Hiei unsheathed his katana. And went in for his first attack.

He disappeared and then came into view right in front of Kai, bringing his katana down. Kai put up her arms as if she were going to block it, but then stepped to the side moving her arms towards Hiei, flames flying everywhere.

Once again, Hiei disappeared, dodging the flames Kai threw at him. Kai stood there looking around for the hanyou. Then she sensed his demonic energy behind her. She spun around putting her hands out in front of her, more flames shot from her open palms. Hiei dodged those as well.

Hiei had jumped up into the tree and looked down at Kai. The wolf demon was looking all over for him. He chuckled; she looked cute when she was getting frustrated. Then he had a good idea…

Hiei jumped down in front of Kai from the tree he stood on. He took his katana and lightly pressed it against her neck, pinning her to a tree.

Kai looked up at the fire demon with wide eyes. He had really taken her by surprise. For a moment the two just looked at each other. Kai staring into Hiei's crimson red eyes and Hiei staring into Kai's blood red ones.

'_Just go for it,'_ the voice in back of Kai's mind said. She didn't want to listen to it, but she just HAD to! She slowly moved her head closer to Hiei's and kissed him.

It was Hiei's turn to be completely taken by surprise. He didn't mind it though. He was glad that Kai just made that move, now he didn't have to fear any rejection.

Hiei took his katana and dropped it next to him and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. Kai brought her hands up and put them on his shoulders.

After a couple minutes, the two pulled away for air. Kai looked up at Hiei and he looked back at her. Both were waiting to see who was going to say something first.

"That was awesome," Kai was the first to break the silence. Hiei smiled, another true, genuine smile. _'Wow, I got to see that two times now! Go me.' _Kai thought.

"Hn, I have to agree with you there, baka wolf," Hiei said. Kai smiled and hugged Hiei. Hiei looked down at her with soft eyes and hugged her back.

"Let's go inside and see what the others are up to," Kai said. "Koenma might be back with more news about the mission." Hiei nodded and the two slowly walked back to the temple.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: YAY! THAT ACTUALLY DID TURN OUT GOOD! I'm happy.

Tama: Good job, biotch!

Nori: Hey, guys, soon I think I'm going to be posting some fanart…I have a whole sketchbook filled, so look for those to come!

Tama: Read and review!


	10. More Dreams! Yay!

Nori: Well, I'm too tired to write a long disclaimer so here, I'll do it. I do not own YYH or any of its characters but I do own all the OC's and ideas….GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Kai," a young looking Kane said. "Come here." _

_Kai, who also looked younger, ran over to her brother._

"_Yea Kane?" she said. Kane stood next to a younger Takeshi. Kai looked up at the two._

"_We want you to have these," Takeshi said. Him and Kane both held up a dog tag. They both gave them to Kai. _

_She looked at her brothers in shock; these were the dog tags their mother had given to each one of them when they were born. They each said their name on the front and scribbled on the back it said "with love". They couldn't just give these to her!_

"_Why are you guys giving these to me?" Kai asked._

"_Well, you know about the raid we're going on today," Kane said. "These are just in case something bad happens, you can look at these and always remember us." Takeshi nodded in agreement._

"_I can't take these from you," Kai said holding them out in front of her trying to hand them back. "These were from mom!" _

_  
Takeshi pushed Kai's hands closer to her. He knelt down to her level._

"_Just take them," he told her. "They're a gift from us to show you how much we love you and how much our little sister means to us."_

_Kai looked at Takeshi and hugged him. Takeshi smiled and hugged her back. Kane looked down and smiled as well, he too, joined the hug._

_Kai took off the chain on her neck that held her own dog tag and slipped her two brother's on there. She put the necklace back on and looked at them. She loved her bothers._

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"_KANE! TAKESHI! DAD!" Kai called. They were at the raid and everything was beginning to go wrong. The Makai officials had showed up and everything was complete chaos. The crowd was separating Kai from her family_

"_KAI GRAB MY HAND!" Kane called. Kai reached for her brother and grabbed his hand. He tried pulling Kai towards him but it was no use, too many people separated them._

_Then a demon came up to Kane and punched him, causing their hands to slip apart. The demon that attacked Kane pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the arm._

"_KANE!" Kai shouted. She saw Takeshi run over to him and then look up at Kai with worried eyes._

_Then the crowd finally pulled Kai away. She was punched and kicked, sometimes it was on purpose, and sometimes she was just in the way of another fight._

_Finally, after many cuts and bruises, Kai managed to escape the raid and village._

_Kai was tired; she collapsed on the ground once she was far away enough. She knew her and her brothers and father were all separated now and she didn't have a clue of what to do. All she wanted to do right now was just scream and cry, but she was far too tired to do that, so instead she just fell asleep right there._

_- - - - - - - -_

Kai shot up from her restless slumber. She was panting and sweating. That fucking day, why did she have to relive it in her dreams?

Once Kai calmed down she looked around her. It was dark out and she was sitting in a tree. She could see the moon and stars through the branches and leaves. The only thing she could hear was the wind and every once in awhile a wolf howling.

A tear slid down her cheek. That howl sounded just like Kane's. What happened to him? She really hoped he was ok, but so far everything was pointing towards him being dead. More tears came.

Then Kai heard rustling and breathing on the branch she was sitting in. She looked over and saw Hiei sleeping peacefully. Kai smiled at him with tears still running down her cheeks. Even though the two hated to admit it, just over this past month they had really grown to care for each other.

Hiei began to stir again. He sat up and rubbed one of his eyes. He looked at Kai and noticed she was crying.

"Hn, what's wrong, onna?" Hiei asked. Kai quickly wiped away her tears, she shook her head.

"Nothing," she told him. "I'm fine."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. He knew right away she was lying…since he knew how much of a horrible liar she was.

"Tell me, now," he demanded. "I smell the salt from your tears. I know you were crying and I also know you aren't one who cries for no reason. Hell, I've only seen you cry once."

Kai looked down. She didn't want to lie to Hiei, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell yet…

She sighed. Maybe she should tell him what happened that day and what she thinks happened to Kane.

"I had a nightmare, that's all," she said, deciding not to tell him. "I'm fine." Kai smiled.

Hiei knew Kai wasn't lying this time, but she still wasn't telling him everything. He decided he wouldn't pry though; it wasn't really any of his business anyway. Maybe she would tell him some other time, when she was ready.

"Alright, onna, you better be fine," he scolded her. Kai smiled again and nodded. She yawned.

"Let's get back to sleep," she said. Hiei nodded and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. Kai rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly, leaving Hiei up to think by himself.

- - - - - - - - -

"Amaya, Reina!" an older boy called. Two nine-year-old looking fox demonesses ran over to the boy.

"_Yea, Nereus?" Reina asked. The two girls smiled._

"_I wanted to show you two a new water attack," Nereus told him. Both the girls jumped up and down in excitement._

"_Is it really powerful?" Amaya asked. Nereus nodded._

"_If it wasn't I wouldn't teach it to you," he said. "Now, it's simple, take out your weapons."_

_The girls both did as their older brother instructed them to. Amaya had her scythe and Reina had her double crescent blades._

"_Alright," Nereus told him. "All I want you to do is focus your water spirit energy on making your weapons longer."_

_The girls nodded and closed their eyes. Each of them gripped their weapon pouring all their water energy into them._

_Reina was the first to open her eyes, they were glowing a bright blue, as were her blades. She blinked and her eyes went back to her normal bright blue green eyes and her blades stopped glowing. Now there were long drops of water floating in place around her weapons, extending them._

_Reina jumped up and swung her water blades around._

"_Yes! I did it!" she said. _

_Amaya opened her eyes. Nothing had happened to her scythe. She glared over at her twin. _

_Whenever their mother, father, or brother, Nereus tried teaching them a new fighting technique or demonic attack Reina would get it right away when it took Amaya forever to learn. Amaya despised that about her sister. She always got so jealous._

"_I can't do it, Nereus," Amaya said and looked at the ground. She was still holding her scythe in her hands._

_Nereus knelt down to look in Amaya's dark blue-green eyes. He places a hand on his sister's shoulder._

"_It's ok, Amaya," he told her. "You'll get it in time."_

_Amaya rolled her eyes._

"_But Reina gets it right away all the time!" she shouted. "Why can't I ever do that!?"_

_Reina looked at her sister. She felt sorry for her; she wished she could somehow help Amaya learn a technique quicker, but there was really nothing she could do._

"_Sorry, May," she said. "I didn't mean to-"_

"_Whatever," Amaya cut her off. "I'll be practicing." With that Amaya stomped off and disappeared._

"_I didn't mean to make her mad," Reina told Nereus. Nereus looked at his little sister. He hated picking favorites but if he had to pick his favorite of the twins, it would definitely be Reina. She was smarter and had less of a temper._

"_It's ok," Nereus told her. "You know how she gets."_

_Reina nodded._

"_Yea, but still," she looked down. Nereus hugged her._

"_Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's go practice with your new technique!"_

_Reina looked up at him and smiled._

"_Ok!" she said. "Let's go!" _

_With that the two ran off._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

Reina's new alarm clock woke her up. She looked over at it and turned it off. She had learned from Keiko how to use alarm clocks.

Reina sat all the way up, yawned, and stretched.

"Why was your alarm set?" a soft voice said from beside Reina. At first it startled her and then she remembered, Kurama had slept in her room that night.

"I'm not sure," Reina said. "I don't even remember setting it."

Kurama sat up and stretched as well. He kissed Reina on the cheek and got out of bed. All he wore were flannel pajama pants.

"I had a dream last night," Reina blurted out. Kurama turned and looked at her.

"What was your dream about?" he asked. Reina looked off to the side.

"About my older brother, Nereus," she said. "And about Amaya."

Kurama sat back down on the bed; he was interested in what Reina was about to say.

"It was about the first day that I finally realized how much Amaya got jealous of me," she started. "Nereus was teaching us a new technique, the one I showed you where water sharpened and made my crescent blades longer."

Kurama nodded.

"Well, he explained to us how to perform that technique," Reina said. "I got it down right away, he didn't even have to show me, but Amaya…she had a hard time with it. Ever since we were little Amaya would learn things slower than I did. I felt bad for her, but I could never seem to find a way to help her learn faster."

Reina looked down at her hands. Even though she now hated her sister, she felt guilty for being more of an achiever than Amaya was. Maybe that's why Amaya turned out the way she did…maybe the jealousy just got to her.

Kurama put his arm around Reina.

"It wasn't your fault she had a hard time with things," he said. "You just picked things up quicker, that's all."

Reina nodded, maybe Kurama was right. She sure hoped. But, she didn't want to think of that right now. That was the past and this was now and right now, Reina, Kurama, Hiei, Kai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all were thinking about how they were to kill Amaya and nothing would stop them!

Just then the two foxes heard the window open. There stood the two short fire demons, Kai and Hiei.

Kai's tail swished back and forth as she smiled evilly at Kurama and Reina.

"Seems that you two must've had an eventful night," the wolf demon said and laughed. Hiei even managed to let out a chuckle.

Both Kurama and Reina blushed a light shade of pink.

"Shut it, Kai," Reina said glaring at her friend. Kai just waved her hand and walked into the room and into the closet. Hiei silently walked over to her bed and just sat down, his back leaning against the wall.

Kurama, Reina, and Hiei watched the closet door as random items of clothing flew out.

"Kai…" Reina said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kai peeked her head out of the closet.

"Getting dressed," Kai said and quickly slammed the door shut. Reina just sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"We really didn't do anything dirty, Hiei," Kurama said after a short period of silence. Hiei smirked.

"Right, kitsune," he said. Kurama just rolled his eyes at the hanyou.

"Something's wrong with, Kai," Hiei said. He was still leaning against the wall and had his eyes closed. Kurama looked at him.

"The same goes for Reina," Kurama told him. Hiei opened his eyes.

"Did the fox tell you anything?" he asked. Kurama shrugged.

"She told me about a dream she had about her older brother teaching her and her sister new techniques," he said. "And she said how her sister was always jealous about how she was able to learn things quicker."

"Hn," Hiei said. "Do you think that's the reason Amaya is the way she is today?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama told him. "But I think it might have something to do with that."

The two were quiet again.

"What about Kai?" Kurama asked.

"I don't even have a clue what's wrong with her," Hiei said. "We were sleeping in one of my trees and I woke up to find her just sitting there with tears running down her cheeks."

"Did you try asking her what was wrong?" Kurama asked, knowing his friend might've not said anything. Hiei nodded.

"She told me she just had a nightmare," he said.

"Did you ask her anything else?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head. Kurama sighed. What was up with these two girls?

Just then Kai walked out of the closet. She was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts and a black corset tube top. Her katana was at her hip and combat boots on her feet. Her metal ball necklace was around her neck.

She smiled at her friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kurama said and gave Hiei the look telling him not to say anything. Hiei just shrugged.

Kai looked strangely at the two and then shrugged as well. She ran over to her bed and pounced on it. Hiei just looked at her out of the corner of his eye, not saying a word.

"What's up with you two?" Kai asked. "You're both so quiet."

"We're fine," Hiei said blankly. He stood up. "Come on, onna. We should get more training in if you want to be back to your original strength."

Kai nodded and stood up, too. They both walked over to the window. Hiei left before Kai did. She turned back to Kurama.

"Once you two are ready come train with us," she told him. Kurama nodded.

"We will," he told her and smiled. Kai smiled back at him and jumped out of the window.

Kurama got up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll be changing," he called in to Reina. "Go to the training grounds when you are ready."

"Okie dokie!" Reina shouted from inside the bathroom.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Eh, chapter wasn't too great, but oh well! I just wanted to thank my reviewers again! I love how people are actually reading this. Thanks you guys! Keep it up!


	11. Caves and Dead Bodies

Nori: Whoa! Chapter eleven! This is the longest fic I've ever written so far!

Tama: Go you!

Nori: I know, I know, I rock!

Tama: I think Yusuke should do disclaimer.

Yusuke::looks up from the romance novel he is reading, realizes there are people there and then hides it:: Uhh, Nori does not own YYH or any of it's character's but she does own all the OC's and ideas!

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A week had passed since Amaya had injured Kai and the Spirit Detectives were getting ready to go to Makai to kill the fox demon and Reina's twin sister.

"Are you guys almost done?" Yusuke asked from the doorway of Reina and Kai's bedroom.

"Yea, Kai's just getting her katanas ready," Reina said.

The two girls were ready for anything. They had trained hard the whole week. Both really wanted their revenge on Amaya.

Takeshi had even trained with them. He proved himself to be a very strong demon, as well.

Once everyone finished getting their weapons together they all met at the training grounds. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kai, Reina, and Takeshi stood in front of Koenma who had a portal to the demon world ready to go.

"Kai, Reina," he said. The girls looked at the Prince. "You two are not to escape, you got that?" The two nodded.

"You have no idea how much we want to kill that Amaya bitch right now," Kai said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Koenma nodded.

"Well, good luck to you all," he said.

The gang nodded and everyone jumped through the portal. Once they were through, Koenma quickly closed it to make sure no unwanted demons could get through.

"I hope they can make it," he whispered to himself and walked back into Genkai's temple. He was going to stay there while the gang was gone just in case any demons were to attack the temple.

_-In Makai-_

Everyone landed in a forest in Makai. Some getting to the ground more gracefully than others. They all looked around.

"Why does Koenma have an obsession with us landing in forests?" Reina asked.

"Easier to hide in?" Kai suggested as she shrugged.

"We should get started in our search for Amaya," Kurama said. Yusuke looked at him.

"Uh, Kurama, how are we even supposed to know where she is?" he asked.

"Well, Reina, you know your sister's scent right?" Kurama said to the fox demoness. Reina looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"About that," she said rubbing the back of her head. "I, sort of, don't have a sense of smell…"

Everyone but Reina all fell anime style.

"You can't smell!?!" Kuwabara shouted at her.

"What kind of demon doesn't have a sense of smell?" Hiei asked. Reina just smiled and shrugged.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" Kai asked looking around. Everyone looked around too. None of them had even noticed the missing wolf demon.

"Where would he go?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea, he shouldn't be able to get lost around here, right?" Kuwabara said. "He lives here!"

"He wouldn't just leave us like that either," Kai said. She sniffed the air. "I can't even find his scent."

"We don't have time to worry about that," Kurama told everyone. "Our main goal is to find Amaya, we can't get distracted."

Kai looked down. She hoped Takeshi was all right. She couldn't bear to lose her last brother. She knew Kurama was right though; they were there to find Amaya, not her missing brothers.

The gang searched for Amaya all day. Actually, they were really trying to find their way out of the forest that Koenma had sent them to. It was huge and very dense. They all had random cuts from stray tree branches. Everyone was beginning to get tired.

Yusuke looked up at the sky. The demon sun was about to set. Nighttime was coming soon and even he was smart enough to know wandering through the woods at night wasn't a good idea.

"Guys, I think we should stop and find somewhere to rest," he said. "It's getting dark."

They all looked up. Yusuke was right.

Reina pointed over in another direction.

"We could use that cave over there," she said. Everyone turned to look and sure enough there was a perfectly placed cave, big enough for the six of them.

They all walked in and sat down. It was beginning to get cold now, too.

"I wish I didn't wear this stupid tank top," Reina said. "And these stupid shorts." The fox demoness was freezing her ass off.

"Here," Kurama said. He was wearing a light sweater over his t-shit. He took it off and gave it to Reina. "Take this."

Reina looked at it.

"But then you'll be cold," she said.

Kurama shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he said. "You need it more than I do."

Reina smiled at him and put on the sweater. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you," she told him He smiled and nodded.

"Whoa! Kurama's getting some action!" Kuwabara shouted from across the cave where he sat. He smiled his stupid smile.

Reina glared at him. She took off her converse shoe that she was wearing and chucked it at his head. Perfect hit!

"Ow!" Kuwabara shouted.

"That was for being the baka that you are," Reina told him. "And I bet you Kurama gets more action than you ever do." She winked at Kurama causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. He chuckled.

"Shut up, Reina!" Kuwabara shouted again. "I get action!" Reina raised her eyebrows.

"Really now?" she said. "When was the last time you got any action?"

"Haha, never!" Yusuke joined into the conversation. Reina giggled.

"Shut it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara told his friend. "I do too get action! Me and Yukina make out all the time."

This caused Hiei to look up. He was sitting against the wall of the cave with an arm around Kai who had fallen asleep.

"Hn, you baka," Hiei said, trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake the wolf demon next to him. "You and Yukina don't do anything. She is too innocent for an oaf like you."

This really started to get Kuwabara angry. Why was everyone always against him?

"Hiei why don't you just shut you're shrimpy mouth!" Kuwabara yelled standing up. "Why do you always say shit about me and my love, Yukina!?"

Hiei cringed at Kuwabara calling Yukina "his love". He didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and leaned his head on Kai's.

"Answer me, Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other with worried eyes. They both knew about how Yukina was Hiei's sister and how he really didn't want people to know so that she wouldn't find out. What was he about to say?

Reina had no idea what was going on. Now that Kuwabara mentioned it, she too wanted to know why Hiei always hated Yukina being with Kuwabara. Yea, sure, Kuwabara was an idiot, but it really wasn't any of his business who he was with.

Hiei's crimson eyes opened again.

"I don't need to answer a baka like you," he told him calmly. Reina giggled. This caused Kuwabara to become livid. His words became slurred and his voice loud.

Kurama stood up. He decided that there had been enough Kuwabara bashing for one day.

"Kuwabara, keep your voice down," he said. "What if Amaya has some spies or she's out there herself?"

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and sighed. The guy pissed him off all the time, but Kurama was right, he should be quiet now.

"I'm going for a walk," Kuwabara said. He began to walk deeper into the cave, it looked like it had no end. No one followed because they didn't want to bother him while he was in his bad mood. Plus, everyone needed their rest to regain their strength to fight Amaya once they found her.

----

It was pitch black outside now, about midnight. The Spirit Detectives along with Kai and Reina all lay in the cave asleep. Except for Kuwabara. The gang hadn't seen him since he got angry and left. They stayed up and talked and waited for him but after awhile they just fell asleep.

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the back of the cave came a loud scream. Kai stirred a bit and sat up straight. She looked around and saw the rest of her friends sleeping.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself. "It must've been a dream." She rubbed one of her red eyes. Then, the scream came again.

Kai's wolf ear twitched and she jumped up. She looked back at her sleeping friends and decided not to wake them. She sprinted to the back of the cave at her demonic speed. She stopped when she saw Kuwabara standing and looking down at something.

Kai slowed down and walked up to him. She paused for a minute. There was a disgusting odor coming from in front of Kuwabara. Kai covered her nose and continued to walk.

"Kuwabara?" she said. "What are you-" Kai couldn't finish her sentence. She gasped. The two were standing at the end of a pit; at the bottom of the pit Kai couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dead bodies were sprawled all over, piled on top of each other.

"Why are these all here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Kai said.

Then Kai noticed something else. One of the bodies in the pit, it looked so familiar. Then it hit her…

"KANE!" she shouted. Kuwabara looked at the wolf girl in confusion. "KANE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Then, Kai jumped into the pit.

"No! Kai!" Kuwabara shouted. "Get out of there!"

Kai wouldn't listen. All she could think about is getting to her brother. She coughed because of the horrible odor coming from the dead bodies, but she pushed her way through until she got to her brother.

"Kane! Kane!" she shouted as she shook him. "Get up, Kane! We have to get out of here, you can't get hurt by Amaya again!"

Kane wouldn't move though, and he was cold. His eyelids drooped, they weren't closed all the way though.

Kuwabara stood at the top of the pit still yelling down to Kai to get out of there. She just ignored him though.

"Shit!" Kuwabara shouted. "GET OUT NOW KAI!"

Then Kuwabara heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see who was coming. Luckily, it was his friends.

"What's going on?" Reina asked.

"We heard yelling and got here as quickly as we could," Kurama told him.

"Damn it, Kuwabara! Was that you?" Yusuke asked while holding his nose.

"Shut up, Urameshi! No it wasn't," Kuwabara shouted at his friend. "And we have bigger things to worry about than that smell!" He looked down into the pit where Kai stood, shaking one of the many dead bodies.

Reina squeaked when she saw what lay below them. She turned away. She was a demon, but she couldn't stand to see demons or even humans dead…unless she was the one who killed them.

"Baka!" Hiei growled at Kuwabara. "What the hell is she doing down there?"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I was walking and I saw this and screamed and then Kai showed up," the tall teenager explained. "She was fine at first and then all of a sudden she jumped down into the pit screaming some guy's name and she started shaking that dead demon."

They all looked down at Kai. She still was screaming.

"Get her to shut up!" Kuwabara shouted.

They all jumped down into the pit. Reina tried not to look at the bodies and they made their way over to Kai.

"Kai!" Reina shouted. "Calm down, what's wrong?"

"GET UP NOW KANE! I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE! I'M NOT BIG ENOUGH TO CARRY YOU!" Kai shouted.

Reina reached out to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kai," she said. "Shut the hell up." Kai turned around and looked at the fox demon.

"Why won't he get up?" she asked. Hiei cringed, she looked like a lost puppy, and she looked like she was about to have another one of her breakdowns. He hated seeing her like that; she was such a happy person.

"Why won't who get up?" Reina asked. Kai turned and looked at the body.

"Kane," she said.

"Kane?" Yusuke asked. "Who's that?"

"I think it's her brother," Hiei spoke up. He walked closer to Kai. She didn't take her eyes off of the dead wolf demon.

"It is her brother," Reina said.

"How do you know?" Kurama asked.

"One day when Kai was in the shower she actually took off her dog tags and I looked at them," she said. "One said her name, one said Takeshi, and the other said Kane. We found that Takeshi was her brother, so I'm guessing Kane is too."

"He's still not moving," Kai said.

"He's dead, Kaida," Kurama said in his calm tone. Kai began to shake again. She balled her fists so tightly that her claws drew blood.

"N-n-no," she stammered. "He can't be."

"He is," Hiei said. "This must be the place where Amaya discards all the demons she's killed."

"What a heartless bitch," Yusuke said.

"He's not dead! He's not fucking dead!" Kai turned away from them. Tears poured down from her blood red eyes. "Kane…" she whimpered.

"She's going to lose it," Reina said. "We have to leave! What if Amaya or one of her lackeys are around here or something. They obviously come here alot since all these bodies are just lying here."

"Come on, Kai," Hiei said sternly. "Let's go."

"No! Kane! He has to come with us!" Kai cried louder. "H-H-he, h-has to!" she said between sobs.

Hiei grabbed onto Kai's shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"He's fucking dead! There's nothing we can do about it! We have to fucking leave now, Kai!" he shouted in her face. Kai continued to sob louder.

"No, no, no, no," she kept saying and shaking her head. "No!"

"Shh guys!" Reina said looking up. "Listen!"

Voices and footsteps could be heard above the pit.

"There's someone down there," a deep male voice said. "I can hear them."

"Amaya would like it if we brought back more demons dead," another voice said. "Let's get them."

"Shit!" Yusuke whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Reina asked. She was beginning to get frantic. She knew that whoever it was they could probably fight off…but they were all still tired and with Kai freaking out, they would be screwed.

"Move over to the edge! They won't be able to see us!" Kurama whispered to everyone. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Reina nodded and ran over to the side of the pit, they pressed their backs up against it.

"Come on, onna!" Hiei said in a dangerous tone.

"Not without Kane!" Kai shouted trying to make her way over to her brother's body again.

Hiei had had enough of this. He grabbed Kai from around the waist and carried her over to the side of the pit next to their friends.

"Shh," he said and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I hear 'em, still!" one of the voices from above said to whoever was with them.

Reina looked at her friends with worried eyes. This could be the end. She sensed the demons' auras and they were very powerful.

"Maybe we should get in the pit and find them," the other voice said.

"Fuck…" Kuwabara whispered.

Then, there was a small rumble from the end of the pit wall. A big boulder had been moved to reveal a passageway.

"Come over here!" a new voice whispered.

The gang all looked at each other and silently decided that they would have to trust whoever was behind that rock.

Quickly, and quietly they all ran into the secret passageway. Once the whole gang was inside, the mysterious voice moved the boulder back into place.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: There! Finally, chapter eleven is done! Jeesh, it took me forever.

Tama: What was it? A month?

Nori: Most likely! Sorry it didn't turn out as good as I would've liked, I kinda just made everything up as I went, next chapter will be better I promise!

Tama: Read and review!

Nori: No flames, please!


	12. Talking and Ramen

Nori: Ok, chapter twelve! Yes!

Tama: Wow, you might actually finish this!

Nori: I know! Oh yea, I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing this and all my readers! I finally have over 1000 hits on this fic! Yay! I love you all!

Tama: I love me.

Nori: At least someone does! Anyways, just to warn you, this chapter isn't as exciting as the other ones because I needed some things to be explained, but don't worry I have ideas for the next chapter and it will be more exciting!

Tama: One more announcement! Check out mine and Nori's new fic called "Destiny Takes Its Hold". It's turning out pretty awesome and we need some reviews and/or hits!

Nori: Yes! Yes! Hiei hasn't done the disclaimer in awhile. HIEI! DISCLAIMER! NOW!

Hiei::sighs:: Noriko does not own YYH or any of its characters but she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Shit, that was close," Yusuke said now that they were safe…they hoped.

The four Spirit Detectives and two demonesses looked around the area they were in. It seemed to be a cozy apartment almost. There was a room with a couch and a few chairs, then a kitchen and a long hallway where there were a couple bedrooms. The place was lit by candles.

"Are you all okay?" a soft voice came from behind them.

The six spun around to see who was talking to them.

There stood a small girl a couple years older than Kai and Reina. She had bright purple eyes and long, straight, platinum blonde hair. Her ears were pointed and she had earrings on each ear. She wore a long purple kimono with a black obi.

"We are now, thank you," Reina said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hisa," the girl introduced herself. "And you are?"

"My name is Reina, and these here are my friends Kurama, Kai, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara," Reina said. "Do you live here all by yourself?"

"No, I have a mate that lives here with me," Hisa told them. "He should be coming back soon."

"Why do you both live down here?" Kurama inquired. "It must be horrible walking outside and seeing all those casualties."

Hisa sighed.

"It is," she said. "But, it's all part of our plan."

"What plan?" Kuwabara asked.

Hisa eyed all of the teens standing in her home. She was trying to tell whether they were trustworthy or not. So far, she liked them, and they were strong, maybe they could help her and her mate with the plan.

"Why don't we wait until my mate gets home," she said. She walked over to an armchair that was placed near the wall and sat down. "You all can have a seat, you look exhausted."

"You have no idea," Reina said and plopped down on the couch.

Kurama sat next to her and Kuwabara was next to Kurama. Yusuke sat down on a random chair. Hiei and Kai both sat in a love seat that was next to the armchair that Hisa sat in.

Hiei glanced over at Kai to see how she was doing. Her blood red eyes were still glassy and you could see tear stains on her cheeks. She seemed to be far off in another world.

Hiei sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"So, what brought you all to such a horrible place?" Hisa asked.

"We're here on a mission," Reina said. "We were sent by-"

Reina was cut off by Kurama's hand over her mouth.

"We aren't able to say whom we were sent by," he said. "Safety purposes, we don't know you and…well you should understand."

Hisa smiled genuinely.

"Yes, I understand," she said. "Continue."

"Well, we're on a mission to kill this powerful fox demoness, Amaya," Reina said. "She's killed so many demons, humans, and psychics. She must be stopped."

"Well, you're all on the right track so far," Hisa told them. "If you didn't already know this is almost like a dump for Amaya after she finished killing."

"That's awful," Reina said.

"It is, how do you all know Amaya anyway? Or do you only know her from your mission?" the girl asked the Yu Yu gang.

"She's actually my twin sister," Reina looked down, ashamed.

Hisa looked at Reina in shock at first but then snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. Reina just nodded.

"So, Hisa," Kurama said. "What is your mate's name?"

Hisa smiled at the thought of her mate. She loved him with all of her heart.

"Just wait until he gets here," she told them. "I will introduce him then."

Kurama smiled politely and nodded.

"What about you there," Hisa said looking at Kai. "You look hurt, do you need anything?"

Kai looked up, and snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said in a raspy voice. Everyone looked at her with worried eyes. They all saw what happened and knew she wasn't fine. Anyone in her situation wouldn't be. They all decided just to let her be for now, though.

Hisa smiled and nodded.

"Well, while we're waiting why don't I make something to eat," she suggested and stood up.

"Yea! That'd be great! I'm starving!" Kuwabara shouted and jumped up.

"Same here," Yusuke said, looking down at his stomach while it growled.

Hisa giggled.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Watcha got?" Reina asked. She too was getting a bit hungry.

"I have ramen, sesame chicken, rice, anything," Hisa told the gang.

"You have so many human foods," Kurama said. "I'm surprised."

"Well, I'm actually not a demon," Hisa told the kitsune.

"I thought I sensed a different aura around you," Reina said standing up. "You look a lot like a demon though. You're eyes are such an unnatural purple."

"Well, I'm not a normal human," she said. "I'm half priestess, half psychic."

"And you're mate is a demon?" Hiei spoke up in monotone.

Hisa nodded.

"What idiot demon would mate with a human?" Hiei muttered. "It disgusts me."

Reina had heard the remark Hiei made and went over to him and thwacked him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei asked in an angered tone.

"Shut up, baka!" Reina said. "I heard what you said, you should respect this girl for saving us!"

Hiei gave Reina one of his coldest death glares and folded his arm, leaning back into the couch.

"Hn," he simply said. Reina looked back over to Hisa.

"Some ramen is sounding good right now!" she said.

"Yea!" Yusuke agreed.

"Alright," Hisa said and smiled, "I'll put some on the stove." (A/n: If there are stoves in demon world…I do not know! But this is my fic and what I say goes! Plus Hisa is human, so yea…)

Hisa walked into the kitchen and pulled out a large pot and put water in it. She set it on a burner and turned on the stove. She waited for the water to boil and then put the noodles in. She walked back over to her guests who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So, how are we going to find Amaya?" Reina asked. "We need to form some sort of plan, we can't just wander around aimlessly."

"Maybe this chick knows something about where she is," Yusuke said pointing a thumb to Hisa.

"She most likely will know since she lives here where Amaya dumps the bodies," Kurama said. Reina nodded.

"Why doesn't someone ask her," Kai spoke up. Everyone looked at her, shocked and happy to hear her speak in the conversation.

Kurama turned to Hisa.

"Is there any chance that you know the whereabouts of the fox demoness, Amaya," he asked.

Hisa looked at the redhead, then up at the ceiling. She put a finger to her chin.

"No, actually," she said. "My mate and I have been searching for it, but she has either hidden her hideout well, or she moves to different places. We aren't sure yet."

"Damn," Reina sighed. "We really need to find it!"

Hisa nodded, then she walked into the kitchen.

"Ramen's ready!" she called. Everyone but Hiei and Kai jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Well, Kurama walked because he's a gentleman…

Hiei looked at Kai.

"Hn," he said. "You hungry?"

"Not really," Kai said. "I just want to sleep, I think."

"I'll go see if the psychic has a room for you to stay in," Hiei said getting up.

"No, Hiei," Kai said. "You don't have to, I'm fine here." 

"Shut up, I'm asking her," Hiei said and walked into the kitchen.

Kai sighed. She hated acting like this so much, but she couldn't help it. She felt like shit. She felt so terrible she didn't have enough energy to be her usual hyper self.

'_I can't believe he's really gone,'_ she thought to herself. _'I miss him so much.'_

"You'll be joining him soon," a voice out of nowhere said. The voice sounded like it belonged to a younger boy who hadn't matured yet.

Kai jumped up and looked around to see who said that. No one but herself was in the room. Everyone else was still in the kitchen.

"Who was that? Show yourself!" Kai shouted. No one answered. "Come on you coward!" Kai said through clenched teeth.

Just then Hiei walked back into the room. Kai looked over at him.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. Kai looked around the room again.

"I thought I heard a voice in the room," she said. "Maybe it's just me…"

"Hn, well," Hiei said. "The priestess says that there are two extra bedrooms down that hall, you're able to sleep there."

"Thanks, Hiei," Kai said. She stretched. "I'm going to go sleep." Kai turned to walk away and then turned back to the fire demon. "Sorry for the way I was…and am still acting. I know it's not myself, but I should be better soon."

Hiei nodded his head telling the wolf demon that he understood.

Kai turned to walk away but then turned back again. She disappeared for a moment and then reappeared in front of Hiei. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked after she had pulled back. He wasn't mad about it, hell, he enjoyed that!

"Putting up with me," Kai said. She smirked and then walked away, this time she actually went into the bedroom to sleep.

Hiei sighed and turned to walk back into the kitchen where the other Spirit Detectives were.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the kitchen table along with Reina and Kurama. All of them had a bowl of ramen. Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating rather loudly and like cows. Reina and Kurama both ate slowly and watched Kuwabara and Yusuke in horror as they wolfed down their meals.

Hisa stood next to the stove giggling at the way the two ate.

"Hn, detective, what are we going to do about Amaya?" Hiei asked Yusuke as he walked to the kitchen table where they all sat.

Yusuke looked up with a mouthful of noodles.

"That, my dear friend, Hiei, is a very good question!" he said. The teen looked over to his green-eyed, redheaded friend. "So, Kurama, got any ideas?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Well, like we said before, we need to find Amaya's hideout," Kurama said. "And we aren't even sure if she stays in one place."

"I think we should train more first," Reina chimed in.

"We've been fighting for years now, though!" Kuwabara said. "Why would we need more practice? I mean, I'm already so awesome!"

Reina raised her eyebrows at that statement and decided to ignore it.

"Well, I know my sister very well, obviously," she said. "And, she's very strong. She struggled when she was younger, but she is extremely strong, she could probably surpass Kai and myself put together."

"She was the one who gave you the scar on the back of your neck, wasn't she?" Hisa spoke up. Reina's hair was tied up into a high pony tail and Hisa couldn't help but notice the scar.

Reina touched the scar on the back of her neck and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "When I was about 11 Amaya killed my mother and blamed me for it so I fled my family. A couple years later I met back up with Amaya and we began fighting. She caught me off guard and well, this was the outcome."

"Was the cut fatal?" Kurama asked. Reina nodded.

"She came close to hitting my spinal cord," she said.

"Why did Amaya kill your mother in the first place?" Yusuke asked. "That's low."

"Because, of something she did," Reina's eyes shifted around. She had never talked about her past with anyone before. While her and Kai had been in the human world they talked a bit, but they'd never gone in depth about each other's pasts.

"Well, what did she do?" Kuwabara asked.

"She lied to us," Reina said. "About our father. I have two other brothers, one is older, and the other is younger. My mom and dad had my oldest brother, Nereus, a few years before Amaya and myself were born, but then she apparently had sex with another water demon and had us. After she found out she was pregnant she killed the man and told our father that we were his."

"That's terrible," Hisa said. Reina nodded.

"My mother wasn't as bad as I'm making her sound right now, thought," she said. "She loved each of her children so much. She treated us so good."

Just then, the six heard the rock that was covering the entrance of the hideout move. Hisa ran over to see who it was. It was her mate.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, running over to him giving him a quick peck on the lips. The Spirit Detectives walked out of the kitchen to see who the man was.

He was tall, taller than Kuwabara, and had a muscular build. His hair was shaggy and jet-black; in the light it had a blue tint. His eyes were a light blue color. He wore fighting robes, which were a blue vest that had a low v-cut neck. His pants were white and he had a darker blue sash as a belt. Tied to the belt was a Dao sword. (A/n: Think of Yungseng's sword from Soul Calibur II, which I don't own!)

Reina squinted as she looked at Hisa's mate.

"Guys, this is my mate," she said. "His name's…."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!

Audience::growls::

Nori: Oh shit…

Audience::throws wooly mammoths at Nori::

Tama::sweatdrops:: Please read and review!

Nori::while she runs from mammoth:: NO FLAMES!


	13. Plans and Drawing

Nori: Yay!!!!! Here goes chapter thirteen! I'm so happy with how this fic is going!

Tama: I am proud of thee!

Hiei: Hn…I…am…too…

Nori and Tama::gasp::

Nori: Did he just…say he was proud of me?

Tama: I think he did::puts hand on Hiei's forehead:: Are you sick? 

Hiei::backs away::

Nori::still in shock:: Uh…I don't own YYH or any of it's characters but I do own all the OC's and ideas…GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-

"His name's…" Hisa was cut off by the man.

"Reina!?" he said in disbelief as he starred at the fox demoness.

"Nereus!?" Reina squealed. She ran over to the demon and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!" he said.

"Am I missing something here?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke looked over at his idiotic friend with an eyebrow raised.

"It's her brother, stupid!" he said and thwacked him upside the head. "Can't you see the resemblance? Jeez, you still don't even know about Yukina and-"

Kurama, putting a hand over the Spirit Detective's mouth and smiling innocently, cut off Yusuke. Hiei glared the two.

"Yukina and who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, no one," Kurama said, nervously. "It's not important."

Then, out of nowhere, Nereus smacked Reina. Everyone's eyes went wide as the fox fell to the ground.

Hisa ran to her mate's side and held onto him.

"Nereus!" she shouted. "What was that all about?"

"Why did you do it, Reina!?" he shouted, pulling away from Hisa. "Why did you kill mom!?"

Reina looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. He had never acted like this towards her. She had always been his favorite; she always looked up to him. He had never hit her before.

Kurama walked over to Reina and helped her up. He glared at her brother and kept a protective arm around her waist.

Kurama knew that Nereus was never told that Amaya was his mother's true murderer, but that was still no excuse for him to hurt his own flesh and blood.

"It wasn't her!" Yusuke spoke up. He hated seeing one of his friends hurt, as well.

Everyone looked at him. Nereus glared at him and then looked over at his mate.

"Hisa, who are these others?" he asked, ignoring Yusuke. "Why are they here?"

Hisa looked up at Nereus.

"They're friends of your sister's," she answered. "They were about to be killed by your other sister's guards."

Nereus looked over at Reina again who had tears on her cheeks.

"How can I believe you didn't kill our mother after you ran like that?" he asked her.

"Because…" she said and looked down. "I was afraid."

Nereus raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"Of you, dad, Rinji, and Amaya," she told him. "I was afraid that this would happen, that dad, you, and Rinji wouldn't believe me. And I was afraid Amaya would just hurt me again. But, you just have to believe me now. I didn't kill mom, it was all Amaya."

Everyone was silent, waiting for Nereus's reaction.

He continued to glare at Reina. He couldn't decide whether he believed her or not. Then he thought about what Amaya had turned into. She was a monster now, killing as she pleased.

Nereus looked down.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I should've believed you. Maybe if I did, then we could've stopped Amaya before she turned into what she is now."

Reina smiled. She was glad her brother believed her now. A few years ago, before she had her fight with Amaya after she fled, she tried getting Nereus to believe that Amaya was the one who killed their mother. It was no use, he wouldn't believe it. Amaya always acted so innocent around him.

"Thanks, Nereus," Reina said and hugged her brother again.

"Well, now that everything is fine and dandy," Yusuke chimed in. "We need to figure out a plan to stop Amaya."

"Well, I was waiting until Nereus got here to tell you that we've been trying to form a plan to do the same," Hisa said. "We've tried many times, but all of our other plans failed."

"Maybe with us here we can figure something out that will work," Reina said and smiled.

"I think you were right though, Reina," Kurama said. "We all need much more rest and training if we plan on defeating Amaya."

Reina nodded.

"Why don't we all get some sleep now," Hisa looked over at the clock on the wall. (A/n: I'm not sure if there are clocks in demon world either…) "There are two extra bedrooms, including the one Kai is in right now. I figure that three to a room would work."

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you," Kurama said.

"I'm not sharing a room with the baka," Hiei said. Reina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Hiei," she said. "Me, Kurama, and Kuwabara will all take the empty room and then you and Yusuke can take the one Kai is in."

"Wait," Nereus spoke up. "You're sharing a room with guys?"

Reina gave her brother a weird look.

"Um…yea…" she said.

"Oh, just wondering," he said looking away.

"Well, goodnight," Reina said. "Thanks for the place to stay."

Hisa and Nereus both nodded.

"Yes, thank you," Kurama added. He looked at his three other friends as if to tell them to say thank you.

"Thanks," Kuwabara said.

"Yea, thanks," Yusuke added.

Hiei just glared at the two and hned as his thanks. With that they all walked off.

_-In Hiei, Yusuke, and Kai's room-_

Hiei and Yusuke quietly walked into the bedroom that Kai was asleep in. It was a rather small room with only one bed. There was a small dresser on one end of the room and a nightstand next to the bed. A small closet was there too and the room only had one window. All the window showed was the forest outside of the cave.

Yusuke shut the door behind them.

"Why is she sleeping on the floor?" Yusuke asked, noticing the bed untouched and a certain fire wolf demon curled up on the floor.

Hiei looked at her and smirked. He had seen her sleep on the floor many times before. (A/n: Hey! That rhymed!…Sorry…continue.)

"So…since Kai's got the floor, does that mean I get the bed?" Yusuke asked and smiled innocently.

"Hn," Hiei said as he walked over to the windowsill and sat down.

"Score!" Yusuke whispered. He jumped into the bed, forgetting Kai was sleeping on the floor. He looked down at her. She blinked her eyes open and sat up.

Hiei and Yusuke watched as she stood up and stretched.

"Is it morning already?" she asked.

"Heh, no," Yusuke said. "We are actually going to bed."

Kai sweatdropped and plopped back down on the floor. She sat with her legs crossed.

"So, did I miss anything exciting?" she asked. Yusuke looked up with his finger under his chin as if he were thinking.

"Well, you know how we were waiting for Hisa's mate dude guy thing?" Yusuke asked. Kai nodded. "It turns out he's Reina's oldest brother. He got mad at Reina because he still thought she killed their mother but then they made up when she finally convinced him it was Amaya."

"That's good news," Kai said. "Speaking of Amaya, did you guys figure out anything about how we're going to find and murder that bitch?"

"We have to wait," Hiei spoke up. Kai looked over at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Amaya is very strong right now, she's at her peak," he said. "You felt her power when she injured you. We need much more training."

Kai sighed.

"But I don't want toooo," she whined. She shot up and held out a fist. "I can take her!"

Yusuke and Hiei both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Good luck with that…" Yusuke said. Kai smiled and sat back down.

"Oh shit!" Kai said and smacked her head. "We left all of our weapons at the front of the cave! Well, at least Reina and I did!"

"What the hell, Kai!?" Yusuke shouted. "How do you guys forget something like that?"

Kai's wolf ears bent down and she smiled uneasily.

"Sorry," she said. "I heard and scream and didn't have time to pick up my katanas!"

"If you hear a scream isn't the first thing that comes to mind is having your weapon ready?" Hiei asked with his eyes closed.

Kai smiled sheepishly again and rubbed the back of her head.

"You would think," she said innocently. "How are we going to get them back?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Maybe we should go get them now," Yusuke said. Kai stood up.

"Yea, before someone else takes them," she said. She gasped. "What if those guards took them?"

"No, they either thought they were Amaya's or possessions of ones that Amaya had murdered," Hiei said.

"Good," Kai said. "Let's go then!"

She stood up along with Yusuke who got out of bed mumbling about how he just wanted to sleep.

Hiei stood up on the windowsill and opened up the window. The three jumped out and ran at their demonic speed to the mouth of the cave.

_-In Kurama, Reina, and Kuwabara's Room-_

"Why do I get the floor?" Kuwabara whined.

"Would you rather share a bed with another dude?" Reina asked as she climbed into bed.

They had found extra blankets in the closet for Kuwabara to sleep on.

"No…" Kuwabara said and lay down on the blankets that he set up.

"That's what I thought," Reina said and smirked. Kurama chuckled and climbed into bed next to her.

Reina looked down at Kuwabara again and he had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess we aren't going to be sleeping much with all that noise," she said to Kurama.

"I guess not," he said and then grinned. "We can do some other things though."

Reina smiled understanding what he was hinting at. She kissed him passionately on the lips.

Then they both pulled away for air.

"Wait," Reina said. "My brother is here…maybe we shouldn't do anything…he gets very protective sometimes." She giggled.

Kurama sighed and decided she was right. He didn't want to get on her brother's bad side, especially since he was going to have to work with him to complete this mission.

"You know," Reina spoke up after the two lay holding each other for a few moments. "We should do something to Kuwabara."

Kurama chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Reina thought for a moment.

"Hmm," she said and tapped her chin, "Let's paint his face!"

"Where are we going to get face paint?" Kurama asked. Reina hopped out of bed and went over to the dresser.

"There has to be a marker or something in here," she said as she dug through the drawers.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching she found two markers. One was purple, the other was pink.

Reina threw the purple one to Kurama. He got out of bed chuckling and the two got to work on Kuwabara's face.

"Man, he's a heavy sleeper," Reina said as she drew.

"Yea, he always has been," Kurama said and laughed. He began to draw too.

After about a half an hour of doodling they finally finish!

"Not bad," Kurama said.

"I think we are great artists!" Reina said and giggled. "He looks better than he did before we drew!"

"Yes, I agree," Kurama said and stood up. He yawned. "Well, I think we'd better get some rest if we are going to train tomorrow morning."

Reina yawned too and nodded. She jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over herself. She closed her eyes.

Kurama looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful.

Reina opened her eyes again and saw Kurama staring at her.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked and smiled back.

Kurama shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes," he said blushing, a bit embarrassed that she saw him staring at her like that. Regardless, he got into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Night, Kura," Reina said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Reina," Kurama said, smiling at the cute nickname Reina gave him.

With that, the two fell asleep quickly, even with Kuwabara's loud snoring.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: YAAAAAAAY! Another chapter fin!

Tama: Good job! Now if only I could get to work on mine…

Nori: Haha, it's alright, they'll come eventually! And sorry this actually was another pretty boring chapter, but I again have ideas for the next one and I KNOW that it will be better!

Tama: Read and review!

Nori: No flames please! Oh yea…can someone please tell me what a marysue is? Cuz I'm in one of those c2s things and it said "for stories that fit the description of a marysue" and I was like WHAT'S THAT!?! Is it bad? Anyways…yea…


	14. Get the Weapons and Wake Up Yusuke!

Nori: Here goes chapter fourteen! Wow, this is getting pretty damn long! I like it!

Tama: I'm proud.

Nori: Thank you, thank you. Let's see who should do the disclaimer today?

Tama: Why don't we have Touya do it!

Nori: Yea! Go Touya!

Touya::appears out of nowhere:: What do I say?

Nori::whispers to Touya::

Touya: Uh, Nori does not own YYH or its characters but she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Holy shit, how long is this damn cave?" Yusuke said annoyed with the fact that he had been running for over ten minutes. "It didn't take this long to get to Hisa and Nereus's hide out."

He was running by himself since Hiei and Kai could run with such speed that he couldn't match.

Finally, he reached the two demons. Kai turned around and put a finger to her lips, telling the Spirit Detective to be quiet. He stopped running and walked quietly over to the two.

"What's going on?" he whispered. Hiei looked around the corner of the cave.

"Some of Amaya's henchmen," Kai told him. "They, for some weird reason, are guarding the cave."

"Hn, baka wolf!" Hiei exclaimed in a whisper. "They have your weapons."

Kai's eyes went wide and she looked around the corner. Sure enough, there were her two precious katanas. Some low class demon was holding them and swinging them around while the other upper class demons just rolled their eyes.

Reina's double crescent blades were at the mouth of the cave still, as well.

"Damn!" Kai said and clenched one of her fists.

"You think we can take those demons, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at them again.

"Hn, I could, I don't know about you two though," he said. Kai glared at the fire demon.

"We could take them!" she said. "Their auras are nothing."

"You have no weapon though," Yusuke said. Kai looked at him and grinned.

"I've been practicing without them!" she said. "We need to trick them, though. I have a plan." Kai smirked evilly as she whispered her plan to the two.

When she finished Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other. Yusuke laughed.

"I think it's pretty damn good!" he said. Hiei looked down and smirked.

"I have to agree," he said. Kai smiled wildly and wagged her wolf tail. She looked back around the corner.

"On three we go," Kai said. "One…"

Yusuke got into a fighting stance with his index finger pointed.

"Two…"

Now, Hiei was in his fighting stance, ready to grab his katana.

"THREE!" Kai shouted.

Hiei and Kai, at their demonic speed, raced around the three demons.

"What's going on!?" a snake demon hissed. The three of them looked around as Kai and Hiei ran.

The low class bear demon looked down in his hands and by his feet. The katanas and their sheaths were gone!

Suddenly, the snake demon let out a cry. The bear demon and cat demoness looked at their comrade. Blood was pouring out from his throat as he fell to the ground. Then, they heard a voice from behind them.

The remaining two demons jerked around.

"Sorry to barge in, guys!" Kai laughed. "But, we kind of need these weapons!" She held up the katanas and crescent blades and giggled.

The two demons looked at her and Hiei with anger filled eyes.

"You're going to pay for that!" the cat demoness growled.

Hiei and Kai just looked at each other and smirked.

Yusuke jumped out of nowhere in front of the two with his index finger still pointed. He concentrated a good amount of his spirit energy into it and it began to glow blue.

"SPIRIT GUN!" he shouted and a blast of his energy raced towards the two demons. The three stood there and laughed as the demons screamed and were turned to ash.

"Nice job!" Kai said jumping up. "We make a great fucking team!"

Hiei and Yusuke smirked and nodded. Kai smiled again and then yawned. She sat down.

"Man, I'm tired again," she said. "And I've slept so much."

"Your body is probably regaining its strength from when you got hurt," Hiei said. Kai nodded sleepily.

Hiei looked down at the wolf demon and smirked. He was truly starting to really fall for her. He hated to admit it, but there was just something about her that he couldn't hate.

Yusuke noticed the way Hiei was looking at Kai and how she was looking back at him. He snickered.

"I'm gonna head back," he said. "I'll leave you two alone." He had a hentai grin and walked away.

Hiei and Kai understood what he meant and both of them blushed.

"Stupid baka hentai," Kai muttered. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Hiei glared at the back of Yusuke's head as he ran back towards the end of the cave.

He turned back around and looked at the wolf demon sitting on the ground.

"We should head back too before anymore of Amaya's lackeys come," he told her. Kai looked up at him.

"But I don't feel like moving," she said. Hiei gave her a stern look telling her to get up and move her ass. She got the hint but instead of moving she said, "Nope, not getting up!"

Hiei hned and then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"I hate when you do this," Kai said as he began to run back. "You did this when we first met."

"Yes, I remember," Hiei said. "You should just walk then…"

"Hn," Kai said in a mocking tone. Then they reached the window to the room that Hisa and Nereus were letting them stay in. Hiei dropped Kai on the ground.

"You did that a lot when we first met, too," she said getting up and rubbing her behind.

Hiei smirked as she stood up. Kai narrowed her blood red eyes into a cold glare. She couldn't stay serious though so she started laughing.

"I like your laugh," Hiei said. Kai stopped and just stared at him.

"Wow, you said something nice to me," she said. "You haven't really said something nice to me after we kissed." Hiei chuckled.

"About that kiss," he said. Kai just looked up at him with curiosity and he got closer. He pushed her against the side of the cave, gently. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss deepened and things began to get rather intimate. Until…

"Whoa! Kai! Hiei! Stop it!" Yusuke's voice was heard from the window. "We really should sleep, y'know."

The two immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Yusuke, both blushing madly.

"Uh, he's right," Kai said walking over to the window he was talking to them from.

"You go," Hiei said. "I'll be around." He was about to leave until Kai stopped him. She grabbed the sleeve of his cloak.

"Where are you going?" she asked with worried eyes. Hiei didn't say anything. All he could do was stare into those eyes. They hypnotized him for a moment.

"Hn…don't worry," Hiei finally said. "I'll come back."

Kai nodded and gave him another light kiss on the lips. She smirked and climbed back into the window.

Hiei smiled. Yes, actually smiled for once in his life, then he flitted away.

"_Daddy, are we leaving yet?" a young girl asked. She was about 11 years old and had long red hair with random streaks of orange. She pushed her bangs out of her blood red eyes and smiled. Her black wolf ears twitched on the top of her head and her tail wagged back and fourth._

_The girl's father looked down at her. She was rather short, less than five feet and well, he was either six feet tall or close to it. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright red eyes. He had the same colored wolf ears and tail as the girl. _

_He smiled down at his daughter._

"_Soon, Kai," he said. "We need to wait for your brothers."_

_Kai giggled and played with the three dog tags on the chain around her neck. Her brother's had just given them to her that morning._

_After about a half an hour, two wolf demons walked over to Kai and her father arguing about something. _

_Kai smiled and sped over to them._

"_Let's go! Let's go!" she shouted. Kane and Takeshi smiled back at their little sister and nodded._

_The four wolf demons all left their home and began to walk to the raid. Kai looked up at her family, proud to be a part of such a strong wolf clan._

_& & &_

_The younger Kai sat there thinking about that morning. Was that going to be the last time she would see her brothers and her father? She hoped not._

_Kai looked around, she had fallen asleep after the raid and just woke up. She was remembering all the commotion and how she was separated. She was so scared. Hell, she still was. _

_Maybe she wasn't ready to go on that raid. Maybe her father and brothers judged the situation wrong and thought it was going to be easier. She wasn't sure, all she knew was that they were separated and she wasn't sure how to get back._

_Kai looked down at her two katanas. Her father gave them to her when she first began to learn how to fight. They were called Twin Flame Katanas. She loved them so dearly. Kai would always take good care of them and never let anything bad happen to the blades._

_Kai sighed and stood up. Just sitting around wouldn't reunite her with her family. Maybe, if she started searching she would somehow run into them. But, Makai was such a big place and she was so small…_

_She didn't care though. So she began to walk…_

_-A Few Day's Later-_

_Kai had been searching in nearby towns and cities in Makai but there had been no sign of either of her brothers or her father. She was beginning to lose hope, but she still didn't want to give up._

_When she wasn't searching though, Kai was training. She wanted to become a better fighter so that nothing like that would ever happen again. _

_One day when Kai was training she noticed her long hair kept getting in her way. It was bugging the hell out of her. She stopped training and sighed, looking at her long red locks._

_She thought for a moment, then got an idea._

"_Long hair usually symbolizes innocence," Kai said to herself. "Me and my clan are anything but that…"_

_With that said, she took one of her blades and held it up to her hair. With one swift movement, long locks of her hair fell to the ground, leaving the hair on her head only up to her chin._

She looked at them and smirked. A new Kai began emerging from deep within her. This Kai was going to be more ruthless, but still the happy wolf demon as always. Kai had a feeling she was going to like this new change.

Kai woke up suddenly. She sat up and looked around. She was still in the room with Yusuke who was snoring loudly in the bed.

'Why the hell did I have a dream about when I cut my hair?' she asked herself.

Kai stood up and looked at the clock. It only read 2:30 am. She sighed. It wasn't even close to the time to get up yet!

The wolf demon plopped back down on the floor and looked around the room again. She realized that Hiei wasn't back yet. She wondered where he had gone.

Kai also wondered why he had gone to where he was now. Did she make him mad or hurt him? She hoped not. She couldn't even think of anything that she did that would hurt him, except for maybe mocking him out. But, Hiei wasn't a pansy, its not like something that small could hurt his feelings.

She had noticed that he looked at her strangely before he left which was causing her to think she did something wrong. The demoness just wasn't sure.

'Should I wake Yusuke up and ask him?' she thought. She stood up and walked over to the bed. He was only in a pair of boxers and the Spirit Detective was sprawled out on the bed. His mouth was open with drool hanging out and his breathing was heavy. Every once in awhile he would snore.

Kai giggled at the sight. It was pretty funny. If only she had one of those ningen devices where you can take pictures.

"Yusuke," Kai whispered shaking him a bit. "Yuuuuusuke!" she shook him again. He just continued to snore. "This is going to be a challenge," Kai said face faulting, then she grinned wildly, "And I love challenges!"

Kai stood up on the bed over Yusuke, basically straddling him.

"YUSUKE! WAKE UP!" she shouted on the to of her lungs. Nothing, still. She began to punch and kick the Spirit Detective. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said as she punched and kicked.

Yusuke's snoring got a bit uneven then he rolled over, not even noticing the fire wolf demon standing over him.

"That's it," Kai said to herself. Then she began actually jumping on him. "Get up, Yusuke!"

She jumped as hard as she could. Then she jumped high and landed so she was sitting on him. She looked over at his face, his eyes were still closed. She peeled one of his eyelids open and his eye was rolling in the back of his head.

"Haha, now I really wish I had a picture taker thing!" she said giggling. She let his eyelid go and sighed. There was really no way to wake this kid up. She climbed off the bed and lay back down on the floor.

Then she heard movement from the bed. Yusuke sat up and rubbed one of his eyes.

"Morning already?" he asked while yawning and stretching. Kai sweatdropped and closed her eyes again trying to get more sleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Yay! Done! I was almost running out of ideas, but I already have chapter fifteen started! It's pretty goood so far.

Tama: Well, someone's conceited.

Nori: I have a reason to be! Haha, anyways, read and review!

Tama: No flames please!


	15. Home and Training Begins!

Nori: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaack! And here's chapter fifteen!

Tama: Jeez, finally.

Nori: Shut up, I was going through a tough time.

Tama: A tough time of sitting around and playing Kingdom Hearts Two?

Nori: Yes, exactly.

Tama::rolls eyes::

Nori: Anyways, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! I had really bad writers block but now I'm back with ideas!

Audience::claps::

Nori::bows:: Thankiez, thankiez! Anyways, DISCLAIMER TIME!

YYH Gang::all try and hide::

Yusuke: Damn, not again!

Nori: I pick…TOUYA!

YYH Gang minus Touya: HAHA!

Nori: SHUT UP YOU COULD ALL BE NEXT!

YYH minus Touya: Damn…

Touya::sighs:: Noriko doesn't own YYH or the characters but she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!!!!!!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hiei flitted through the trees in Makai. He had to get there before sunrise. All this talk and meeting family members made him think a lot about his.

He stopped for a moment. Should he really keep going? Or should he head back to the cave? He really wasn't sure.

Then, as if he weren't controlling them, his feet just started moving in the direction. He was going back to the island of Koorime.

He hadn't been there in years and he wanted to go back, this time not for revenge. He just wanted to see what had become of the place. He knew he wouldn't see either his mother or Yukina because Yukina was at Genkai's and his mother had passed away.

But maybe…

No, she wouldn't be there anymore. She felt so guilty for doing it; she had to have killed herself by now.

'Maybe she really is still alive,' Hiei thought to himself. He wasn't sure; he just continued to sprint through the trees. After hours of running, he was finally there. Koorime. His birthplace.

It was quiet. The only sound he could hear was the wind blow. It was also cold, but being half ice demon, this didn't really affect Hiei.

Snow gently fell to the ground where it piled up into heaps. The breeze whistled through the tall pine trees. Everything was calm; the only soul there was Hiei's.

The hanyou sighed and began to just walk. He really needed to see her, he had always hated her but he felt like he just needed the sight of her.

As he walked he began to think she really was gone. Until, he sensed a certain familiar aura. He hadn't felt this in years.

Just as he was about to give up on searching she came into view. His mother's best friend, Hina. She was a bit taller than Hiei with long sea foam green hair, similar to Yukina's; she also wore a kimono similar to his sister's. Her eyes were a light greenish blue color.

She was walking by herself carrying a small basket at her side. She looked down as she walked to keep the snow from getting into her eyes.

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks staring at the maiden. He wanted to turn back, he still couldn't figure out the real reason he came to see her.

The ice maiden looked up and noticed Hiei standing there. Her eyes went wide in shock and her mouth opened a bit. She covered her open lips with one of her small hands.

"Hiei?" she gasped. She began to run over to him. Hiei just watched her run towards him, not moving or saying a word. Once Hina got over to him she put her hands on his shoulders. "It's really you?"

Hiei nodded and Hina just hugged him. He still didn't do and say anything to the ice maiden.

"I thought I'd never see you or your sister again!" she said and sighed. "Does she know about how you two are related yet?"

Hiei just shook his head slowly.

"Kami, Hiei! When will you just tell her? She really should know, she's your sister!" Hina scolded the fire and ice demon.

She noticed him not saying a word, even though that's usually how he was, but his crimson eyes. There seemed to be something different about them. Instead of them being cold and hard and full of pain and hate…they seemed confused…and maybe even…afraid.

"Hiei…" Hina whispered. "Is there something wrong?"

Hiei didn't say anything for a moment. He was trying to figure out what made him come here. Then finally, it hit him.

"I have a question," Hiei said in his dark tone.

"What is it, Hiei?" Hina asked.

"I am a Forbidden Child," Hiei said. Hina just nodded. "Is…is…is Forbidden Child, like myself, supposed to be able to feel love?"

Hina looked at Hiei with soft eyes and smiled.

"Of course, Hiei," she reached out and gently touched his cheek. "You're no different from anyone else. Just because of your dark past doesn't mean you can't have a brighter future."

Hiei looked down. He really hated this woman, but at the same time she was like his family. Hiei looked back up at Hina and nodded. Then he turned and just walked away without another word.

Hina stood there for a moment, watching him walk off. She smiled.

"If only his mother were still alive," she said quietly. "She would've loved to see him grow."

She chuckled to herself, turned, and began to walk in the opposite direction.

_-Back at the Cave around 5am-_

Hiei had just reached the cave where his friends were just before the sun had begun to rise. He jumped in front of the window. Before opening it he looked onto the horizon.

He was lost in his own thoughts until the window burst open, smashing into Hiei.

"Ow! Baka!" He shouted. He whipped around to see who was the one who opened it. It was the one and only Yusuke Urameshi!

Yusuke smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Hiei," he said. "I didn't know you were out this late." Hiei didn't say anything. He just continued to glare at the teen. "Uhh…I'll leave the window open for you." With that Yusuke rushed away before an angry fire and ice demon killed him.

Hiei hesitated for a minute and then walked into the room. He saw Yusuke huddled under the blankets that were on the bed thinking that they could protect him from the wrath of Hiei.

Then he looked on the ground and saw his favorite fire wolf demon. She was curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully with her black wolf ears bent down.

Then there was a knock at their door.

"Hn," Hiei said loud enough for them to hear.

"I take that as a 'come in'," Reina said while opening that door. "Morning, Hiei."

Hiei gave her a nod as if to say 'good morning' or 'maybe if I nod she'll go away'.

"Kai's still sleeping?" she asked.

Hiei nodded again. Then Reina looked over at the bed to see a trembling mound of blankets. She sweatdropped and pointed a thumb to the blankets.

"Yusuke?" she asked.

Hiei nodded for a third time. Reina laughed and shook her head.

"Yusuke, time to get up," she said. "My bro wants us to start training."

Yusuke slowly removed the blankets and got out of bed. The whole time he was watching Hiei who was just glaring back. Then he quickly slipped out of the room, still only in a pair of blue fishy boxers.

Reina bent down to where her best friend was sleeping. She gently shook her. She would've jumped on her and start screaming, but she didn't want to scare her. Reina knew how hard of a day Kai had yesterday. Seeing her brother's dead body.

If Reina saw one of her brother's bodies dead and mangled like that, she might've killed herself. It would be horrible.

"Kai," she whispered while pushing one of the wolf demoness's shoulders. "Get up, Kai. We have to start our training."

Kai sat up and rubbed one of her eyes groggily. She yawned.

"Morning already?" she asked. Reina smiled.

"Unfortunately," she said. "Come on, let's go train."

"Yay!" Kai shouted and stood up. "Time to sweat!" Then she sprinted out of the room.

"Wow, she bounced back fast…" Reina said while sweatdropping. "Well, you coming, Hiei?" she asked looking back at the hanyou.

"Hn," he said while walking past her with his hands in his cloak pockets. Reina smiled and walked out of the room where Kai, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all waited.

"Where's Nereus? And Hisa?" Reina asked. "They were here before I got Kai, Yusuke, and Hiei."

"Nereus is making sure the training grounds don't have any of Amaya's spies," Kurama told her. Reina nodded, that was a good idea. They didn't want to be caught off guard while they're training and be captured. It would be a good way to find Amaya, but it would also be reckless at the same time.

Hisa walked into the hide out again.

"Everything's clear," she said. She walked back out of the hide out and had everyone follow.

Then Kai remembered. They were walking back out to where all the bodies were. She grabbed onto the sleeve of Hiei's cloak. He just looked at her and nodded.

The gang all walked out into the pit of bodies. Each of them grimaced at the sight then looked over at Kai to see how she was doing.

The small wolf demon clung to Hiei's arm with her eyes squeezed shut. Her ears were bent down and her tail didn't move.

Hiei looked at her with sad eyes and just held onto her and guided her to where they were going. None of them wanted to put her through seeing her brother's body again.

Once they got back out of the cave Kai opened her eyes again and let out a sigh of relief.

"This way," Hisa said moving more towards a denser part of the forest they were in.

The group followed all getting random cuts and scrapes from branches and logs that they didn't notice.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached their destination. It was a clearing in the trees right near a beautiful pond and waterfall. The group was amazing at how pretty it was. Nereus stood by the pond waiting for them.

"Hey…wasn't this the place Hiei made the portal to the Spirit World?" Kai asked Reina. She looked around.

"I think so," she said. "It's so beautiful."

"Yea," Kai agreed. "And this time we aren't fugitives."

"Well, we technically still are," Reina looked at her friend.

"Dammit," Kai growled. Everyone around her laughed. Kai looked at them all and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, shall we get started?" Nereus asked walking over to them.

"I'm ready!" Yusuke shouted.

"Me too!" Kuwabara's voice followed.

"Let's go," Kai said and grinned. Reina, Kurama, and Hiei all nodded.

"Alright," Nereus said. "We'll start by…"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: CLIFFY!!!!!!!

Tama: You made them wait all this time for a cliffy?

Nori: Uh…yes!

Tama: They're gonna hate you.

Nori: No one hat-::looks at audience::

Audience. ::evil grins::

Nori: Oh shit.

Audience::throws sharp and pointy objects at Nori::

Tama::joins in the sharp and pointy object fight::

Nori::is dodging everything:: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Tama::still throwing objects:: No flames.


	16. More Explosions and More Trouble

Nori: Alright dudes and dudettes, I have a goal!

Tama: Since when do you have goals in life?

Nori: Since right now! Eh hem, anyway, my goal is to finish this chapter before I go off to the ocean for a week! I know you'll all miss me, but I'll leave you with this! So Tama, since you're alone here with me, YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Tama: Ugh, fine, Nori does not own YYH or the characters and never will but she does own all the OC's and ideas…

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Well, shall we get started?" Nereus asked walking over to them._

"_I'm ready!" Yusuke shouted._

"_Me too!" Kuwabara's voice followed._

"_Let's go," Kai said and grinned. Reina, Kurama, and Hiei all nodded._

"Alright," Nereus said. "We'll start by…" 

"We'll start by this new weapon I picked up a few weeks ago," he told them. He pulled a small handgun from his belt. "I'm not able to use this gun because I'm a water demon…but, do we have any fire demons here?"

Kai jumped up and down and raised her hand. Hiei just stood there and casually waved his hand.

"Well, Hiei," Nereus said. "You seem to be stronger and a bit less crazed than Kai so why don't you try it out."

Kai stopped jumping around and frowned at Nereus.

"Reina!" she shouted turning to her best friend. Reina just tilted her head. "You're brother is saying that I'm weak just cuz I'm a girl!"

Reina sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Kai," she said rubbing the back of her head. "But you have to admit Hiei is a stronger fire demon…I mean just look at the dude!"

Kai glared at Reina for a moment then just shrugged and smiled, getting over it quickly.

"I don't want to use that stupid ningen device anyway," Hiei said, "Let Kai take it."

"You don't have to let me use it, Hiei," Kai said. "It won't bother me."

Hiei looked at Kai. His eyes didn't glare at her, yet they weren't soft either.

"It's not that I'm letting you use it because I know you want to," he told her. "I'm not using it because the only weapon I use and will ever use is my katana."

Kai nodded understanding what Hiei meant. He really loved using his katana and he didn't want to begin fighting with another weapon. Kai loved her katanas too but she thought it would be interesting training with a new weapon that only she would be able to use. Plus she needed her fire energy to get stronger so that one day she didn't need to use it with weapons.

"Ok, Kai," Nereus said tossing her the gun. "Here's how it works."

Kai nodded and listened intently.

"All you need to do is take your fire energy and put a good amount of it in your hand," he explained. "Then transfer it from your hand to the gun. The man who gave it to me said that a flame should engulf it, that's how you know when its ready. Then, you need to focus on your target, aim, and pull the trigger."

"You make it sound so simple…" Kai said with a look of fear on her face. She looked at the gun in her hand, now she kind of wished that Hiei would take it. Nereus laughed.

"Don't worry, once you try it, it should be easy," he told her. "But there's a little more to it." Nereus pulled some sort of cartridge out of his pocket. "Always make sure it's loaded. I know it doesn't really use bullets but you need this in order for it to work." He tossed it to Kai. She caught it and just looked at it, then put it in the gun. "One more thing, if you aim and miss, you don't need to worry because if you focus enough of your target the bullet of your fire energy will lock on and not stop until it hits."

Kai nodded holding the gun up to the light.

"So," Yusuke said. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Reina asked the Spirit Detective.

"We kinda have a lot of people…shouldn't we split off or something?" he asked. "Training can be a pain in the ass with too many people."

"He has a point," Hisa said, looking at her mate.

"Splitting up, but staying close might be a good idea," Kurama pointed out. Reina nodded in agreement.

"I'll train with Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "I think I can kick his ass now!"

Yusuke just chuckled and grinned.

"Fine by me," Yusuke said. "But I think I'll be the one doing any ass kicking!" The two glared at each other.

Everyone but Hiei laughed at the two boys.

"I'll stay with Kai," Hiei said loud enough for everyone to hear over the laughter. They stopped and Kai nodded. "I think I can help her with her fire energy."

"Kurama?" Reina said and smiled looking at him. He just smiled and nodded.

Nereus growled under his breath. He hadn't seen his sister in years, so he felt like he needed to be super protective of her, especially when she was with a guy.

Nereus was too lost in thought that he didn't notice the group had left, leaving him and Hisa alone in the clearing.

"So, you ready to spar?" Hisa asked and grinned. Nereus looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Let's go," He said and pulled out his weapon, a samurai sword.

_-With Kurama and Tama-_

The two fox demons had run from the clearing where everyone else was. They had wanted to be alone for a while, but whenever they tried to get the chance, someone would interrupt them.

The two stopped when they got to another small clearing that would be big enough for them to train…and do some other things.

"You ready, Kura?" Reina asked taking out one of the crescent blades that she had found out Kai got back for her with the help of Hiei and Yusuke.

Kurama smiled and nodded taking out the rose from under his hair. He swung his arm out with the hand that held the rose and it turned into his infamous Rose Whip.

Reina pulled the other blade off of her belt and let it flip in the air before catching it by the handle. They glowed blue and the water droplets were around them again, extending the blades.

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you?" Kurama asked her. Reina giggled.

"I'll try not to," she said and smiled. She ran closer to Kurama, which caused him to drop into a defensive stance.

Reina brought one of her blades back and seemed as if she were going to strike, but she stopped and put her lips closer to Kurama's ear.

"You might want to bring Youko out though," she whispered. Her lips curled into a grin.

Kurama's eyes were wide but then they narrowed and he smirked.

"If that's what you want," Kurama said and a white mist formed around the two. Reina was close so she wasn't able to see him, but she could feel him get a bit taller. The mist disappeared and her favorite fox demon stood in place of Kurama.

"Hey, hun," Youko said and smiled a smile that made Reina melt. She snapped out of it though and swung her crescent blade up. Youko dodged it easily and gracefully. He smirked. "Playing hard to get, now, are we?" he asked.

Reina smiled and took one of her blades and whipped it at Youko. He stepped to the side and it came back around like a boomerang and he just jumped over it. Reina caught it and just looked at the kitsune.

"You're more alert than last time," she said. Youko grinned.

"Last time we sparred I didn't even try," he told her. Reina smirked.

"Good," she said. "Now, things can get more interesting."

Reina ran at Youko again and slashed with her blades. Youko dodged all of her attacks with grace. Youko jumped up into a tree and did a flip and jumped back onto the ground behind the fox demoness. He flicked his wrist and his rose whip flew towards Reina.

She spun around and jumped to the side, barely dodging the blow. The green whip crashed into the ground, causing some dust and rocks to rise around them. Reina let out a sigh, thanking the gods that she wasn't the one who got crushed, even though she knew Youko wouldn't hurt her.

Reina looked at the silver fox. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Caught you off guard?" he asked, still grinning.

Reina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," she said. She stuck her tongue out at him. Youko laughed. Reina stopped and grinned evilly. She threw one of her crescent blades at Youko just as she had done before, but unlike before, she threw the other right after it.

Youko stopped laughing immediately. He flicked his wrist with the hand that held his rose whip. The whip hit Reina's blade sending it hurling back at her. Youko jumped out of the way of the other one.

Reina's eyes went wide as her own weapon came flying at her. She put her arms out in front of her as her eyes glowed a brighter and vibrant blue-green color. A crystal blue shield made of water surrounded the front of her body. Her blade hit the shield and water droplets splashed everywhere as the crescent blade ricocheted off to the side. The point of it hit a tree and stuck there.

Reina put her arms back to her sides and rushed over to grab the blade from the tree. But right as she did she felt something wrap around her neck. Her eyes went wide as she touched the whip that was constricting around her.

Youko yanked back with the whip so it unraveled but he caught Reina in his arms. She looked up at him, still taken aback by the attack. Youko smirked and kissed Reina on the lips.

Reina closed her eyes and snaked her arms around the fox's neck. He dropped his rose whip and held Reina around her waist. The two stayed like this for what seemed like forever, both of them enjoying every minute.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud explosion and fire on the trees surrounding them. Reina and Youko quickly pulled away. Youko hugged Reina closed and made sure she didn't get scorched by the flames. 

Once the explosion ceased, flames still burned around them. Using her demonic powers, Reina put the fire out with her water. The two foxes looked from the direction of the explosion to see a short, redheaded wolf demon standing there, pointing the gun at them with a look of fear on her ember-covered face.

Hiei stood next to her, embers on his face as well, along the same look of fear that was on Kai's face. He stood still with his hands in his pockets.

"Awesome," Kai said and grinned.

Reina and Youko just looked at each other and bust out laughing. Kai laughed as well, while Hiei just chuckled.

"Great, my brother gives the psycho of the group a gun…" Reina said after she composed herself from her laughing fit. She looked at the wolf demon who was just smiling innocently.

All of a sudden the four hear a blood-curdling shriek. They all looked up.

"What was that?" Reina asked. She looked around and her fox ear twitched. Youko shrugged.

Kai put away her new gun onto her belt. She wiped the ash from her face and clothes. She looked at Hiei who was doing the same. Then something hit her. She looked up slowly again and sniffed the air.

"SHIT!" she shouted. Hiei, Reina, and Youko all looked at her in curiosity.

"What did you smell?" Reina asked.

"It's Amaya," Kai said with a look of true horror on her face. "She found us!"

"That scream did sound like Hisa," Reina said worriedly. "She must've got to her and Nereus!"

She turned and sprinted back to where the scream came from. Youko followed close behind and Kai and Hiei flitted up ahead at top speed.

'_Please let them be okay,'_ Reina thought to herself. _'I don't want to see anyone else fall.'_

Kai and Hiei got to the clearing before Reina and Youko had. Kai's eyes went wide at what she saw in the middle of the forest. Her jaw dropped and she put her hand up to her mouth. Her wolf ears bent down.

Hiei just stood there, terror in his eyes. The scene before him was so horrible that it even made him cringe, when usually he showed no emotion.

Footsteps came from behind the two, they sensed it was their friends but couldn't look away from the clearing.

Youko walked up and saw the scene before Reina had. His eyes went wide and he froze right in his tracks.

She looked at Youko who had stopped right in front of her and then looked around him. A look of horror spread across her face. Reina shrieked as she fell to her knees and covered her mouth with both hands. The worse she imagined was right before her…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: MWA HAHAHA!! MORE CLIFFY!!!

Tama: You just love these…

Nori: Yes I do. I'm sorry about it though, this chapter was actually really badly written. I was having a hard times making the words flow and coming up with ideas. That was the reason it took me so long to update this. Plus I had a lot of school work…

Tama: Excuses, excuses…

Nori: SHUT UP!!!!!! Read and review please!

Tama: NO FLAMES!

Nori: I wanna thank all my reviewers, THANKS GUYS::throws Kurama and Hiei plushies at them:: I LOVE YOU ALL!


	17. Blood and Guts

Nori: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're at chapter seventeen!

Audience: (applauds)

Nori: (bows) Thank you, thank you!

Tama: (starts a slow clap)

Nori: People were clapping already…

Tama: I know, I thought this was just a good opportunity.

Nori: Um, ok, disclaimer? You? Now?

Tama: Ugh, fine. Nori doesn't own YYH or its characters…thank god…but she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

She looked at Youko who had stopped right in front of her and then looked around him. A look of horror spread across her face. Reina shrieked as she fell to her knees and covered her mouth with both hands. The worse she imagined was right before her…

Blood was everywhere, along with random body parts. The smell of it made the air feel so thick. In the middle of the clearing were two bloody heads. One of the faces was familiar, the other, three out of the four didn't recognize.

"Hisa…" Kai said quietly, looking at one of the heads.

"Rinji!" Reina cried. The three demons looked at her.

"Who's Rinji?" Youko asked, bending down to Reina's level.

"My youngest brother," Reina choked out between sobs. "I haven't seen him in years."

Youko frowned and hugged the girl.

Hiei walked around the clearing, checking for any signs of someone still there. It appeared as if someone just ran through and massacred the demon boy and the priestess and left right afterward.

Where was Nereus though? Couldn't he have stopped them?

"Hiei!" Kai called from the outskirts of the clearing. She had been checking for anyone in the area as well.

Hiei disappeared from his spot and reappeared next to Kai. She looked at him and pointed behind a bush.

Hiei moved the leaves and branches out of the way to see what Kai was showing him. Once the branches were out of the way, he saw the mangled and bloody body of Nereus. Hiei looked closer and saw that his chest was rising up and down, slowly and unevenly.

"He's alive still," Hiei said and dragged his body into the clearing. Kai managed to help a bit.

"Youko!" Kai called over to the fox. "We got Nereus, he's still breathing!"

Reina and Youko looked over to their friends. Youko rushed over with Reina right behind. Tears still stained her cheeks.

Youko bent down next to the water fox demon. He checked all his vital signs to be positive that Kai and Hiei were right. And sure enough, they were. Nereus was alive, but barely.

"Will you be able to save him?" Reina asked, not taking her eyes off of her brother. Youko nodded.

"Give me some time," he said. "This might take the rest of the day." Reina nodded still looking at her brother.

As Youko was healing Nereus, Hiei and Kai decided it would be best if they cleaned up the mess in the clearing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

"I wonder what happened," Kai asked Hiei as she knelt down to pick up some limbs.

"Hn, we know who did this though," Hiei said as he took the two heads from the clearing. Kai nodded and narrowed her eyes thinking of all the pain and torment she wanted to put Amaya through. First, she killed one of her brothers, now she hurt Nereus, her own brother and killed her other brother, Rinji, who seemed to only be twelve or thirteen from his facial features. How could someone be so cold-hearted?

Hiei and Kai both walked further from where the mess was. They both decided, well Kai did, that the two should be buried. Once they got to a good spot Kai transformed into her full demon form. She was an all black wolf with red paws and blood red eyes. She had a spot of red on her chest, too.

Kai began to dig two holes in the earth while Hiei just looked at the decapitated heads.

'_How could she have done this?'_ he thought to himself. _'Nereus and Hisa were both strong, I could sense that…and this Rinji, where the hell did he come from?'_

"Done," Kai's voice broke Hiei out of his thoughts. He looked at her. She was now back in her half demon form. Her ears were bent down and tail didn't wag like it usually did.

Hiei took the two heads and put them in the holes Kai had dug. The two covered them back up with the dirt and set a rock on each grave.

The two demons sat on their knees in front of the graves.

"Maybe we should pray for them?" Kai suggested, unsure of what to do next.

Hiei just nodded and looked at the graves. Kai bowed her head and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes back up again to see Hiei still staring at the graves. Kai stood up and turned to face where they had to go.

"Come on, Hiei," she said. "We should get back to check on Reina and see how Nereus is coming along."

When Hiei didn't answer Kai, she turned around. She saw that he wasn't there. She has a puzzled look on her face and then she shrugged. Then she sprinted back to the clearing at her demonic speed. When she got there she saw Reina lying on the ground next to Youko, asleep, and Youko still worked diligently on getting Nereus better.

Kai walked over to the two and sat down with her legs crossed.

"How's he doing?" she asked. Youko looked up at Kai and then back down at Nereus.

"He's going to be fine," Youko told her. "He's actually healing faster than I thought, I should be done soon."

Kai nodded and continued to what the kitsune at work.

"Where's Hiei?" Youko asked. Kai shrugged.

"We buried Rinji and Hisa and prayed for the two," Kai said. "And I turned around for just a minute and he disappeared."

"That's strange," Youko stopped stitching up Nereus's wounds and began using his demonic energy to heal his internal organs. "He'll be back."

Kai nodded, again.

"How long has she been asleep?" she asked looking at Reina. Youko looked over at the kitsune girl, as well.

"Not long," he said. "I told her to get rest, she seemed exhausted."

"Well, after what happened, I don't blame her," Kai said. Youko didn't say anything. "Where do you think Yusuke and Kuwabara are?"

"I'm not sure," Youko said. "Find them, we need to get to Amaya's place now, and fast. It seems as if she's gaining power and we should stop her before she becomes too strong."

Kai stood up and nodded her head once. Then, she disappeared from her spot.

_6 hours later_

It was beginning to get late now. The sun was low in the demon sky and Youko had just finished healing Nereus. He sat back and sighed. Healing a demon Nereus's size took a lot out of him.

He looked over at Reina who was awake now. She just lay on the ground with her eyes open, not saying a word. She was too freaked out by everything happening.

"Where's Kai?" Reina finally asked. Her voice caused Youko to jump a bit. He looked at her and transformed back into Kurama.

"She went to find Yusuke and Kuwabara," he told her. "It's been a long time since she left, I hope she's alright."

Reina just nodded and closed her eyes again. Then, out of nowhere Kai appeared. Kurama and Reina both jumped this time.

"Hey guys," Kai said, smiling a bit.

"Did you find Kuwabara and Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, they're coming," Kai said looking over to her right. They all heard voices and the branches rustling.

"Jeez, Kai," Yusuke's voice came. "Did you really have to run that fast?" Kai just smiled innocently.

"Yea," Kuwabara said as they both came out into the clearing. "I have cuts and scratches in places I really don't want cuts and scratches."

Everyone, but Kuwabara, grimaced. Way too much information. The two Spirit Detectives walked over to Kurama, Kai, Nereus, and Reina.

"Kai told us what happened," Yusuke said, sitting down next to Reina. "I'm really sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Reina just nodded, her eyes glassy trying to hold back tears.

"We tried looking for Hiei, too," Kai told Kurama. "But there's no sign of him." Kurama shrugged.

"He'll show up later," Yusuke said, smirking. "He always does." Kai smiled.

"Once Nereus is up, we should start to look for Amaya's lair," Kurama said. "We have to defeat her before she gets any stronger." The whole gang nodded.

It took another hour for Nereus to start stirring. He slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?" he asked. He sat up and winced. Reina stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and made him lay back down.

"You're going muscles are going to be stiff for a little while," she told him. "Youko healed you, don't move."

Nereus listened to his sister and lay back down.

"What happened, where's Hisa?" Nereus asked. "And Rinji, I saw him, too." Everyone looked down. "Tell me."

"They're both dead," Reina blurted out. "Amaya killed them, Kai said she smelled her." Nereus's eyes went wide, his whole body froze. Dead? Why? No, it couldn't be.

"Amaya wouldn't kill Rinji…" Nereus said. "No matter how evil she is. And Hisa? Why would she kill her!? She didn't even know her! She wouldn't!"

"Well, she did," Reina said. Tears ran down her cheeks again. "Kai and Hiei buried them both."

Nereus shot up and stood. He winced in pain because he was still recovering. His eyes were glowing blue.

"We're finding Amaya right now," Nereus said. "I'm going to kill her. I don't care if she's my sister; she's as good as dead. Kai, are you able to smell the direction Amaya went after she came through here?"

Kai sniffed around the area.

"Now that you mention it," she said. "I can catch a small whiff of her." She sniffed the air one more time. "Follow me! It's this way!"

Kai began to run, not as fast this time though, to the south. She would stop every once in awhile to sniff the air to make sure she didn't lose the scent, even though it was faint.

Suddenly, out of nowhere three demons appeared. They were low class demons with scales and feathers. They reminded Yusuke and Kuwabara of ugly dinosaurs.

"We don't have time for you!" Kai shouted pulling out her katanas and setting them on fire. She stabbed two of them right in the heart.

"Get out of our way!" Reina shouted, she used her crescent blades to decapitate the last one.

Once the three demons were dead they continued to run. Reina and Kai put their weapons away as they ran.

The group continued to run, following Kaida. She could sense that they were getting close to Amaya's hiding place. Her scent was beginning to get stronger.

The six finally came out of the forest to a large open area. You could see for miles. They had no time to take in the view, though. They had a job they needed to get done.

Then, as they were running, they came up to a huge cliff. Kai didn't know it was there so she didn't have time to stop, but luckily Kurama saw it and pulled her back by the collar of her shirt. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kurama," she said. She looked around. "The smell goes that way…how did she get across that cliff?"

They all looked around to see if there was a way. Then Kurama pointed to something that went across the cliff. It was a bridge. Everyone just looked at Kai and sweatdropped.

"Oh…" she said and smiled, rubbing the back of her head. They ran across the bridge and continued to run for about another mile. Finally, they came up to what they guessed was Amaya's hiding spot.

It was a beautiful, huge castle made of stone. The windows were all stain glass and were pictures of really morbid things. The castle had four towers with pointed roofs and around it was a mote and drawbridge. They all could see sharks and piranhas swimming in the water with razor sharp teeth.

"That's gotta be it," Kai said. "The smell is so strong now." Nereus nodded.

"I can smell it too," he said. Yusuke walked in front of the group.

"Well, we know she's here," he said. "So let's get our asses moving!" The whole gang nodded, ready to go kick some evil kitsune girl ass! But, then, Kurama spoke up.

"Only one problem, Yusuke," he said. "How do we get across the mote?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Wow, that took entirely too long to write.

Tama: Yes, yes it did.

Nori: You're one to talk.

Tama: (shifty eyes, pouts) Shut up!

Nori: (grins) Read and review!


	18. Vines and Corridors

Nori: WHOA! We're at chapter eighteen. Let's just get this disclaimer over with, I'm just so psyched! Ok, I don't own YYH or the characters but I do own all the OC's and ideas!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Only one problem, Yusuke," he said. "How do we get across the mote?"_

Everyone sweatdropped. That was a very good question. They all sighed. They were so close! Yet so far away…

Reina walked to the edge of the mote and looked down. She saw one of the piranhas jump. She moved back a little.

"Want to swim across, Kuwabara?" Kai asked and smiled. Kuwabara just glared at her.

"Wait," Reina spoke up. "Kurama, do you have any kind of plant that could get us all across?"

Kurama thought for a moment. Then he put his hand in his pocket.

"Well, I have one plant," he said. "But it would be very risky to use."

"What is it?" Reina asked. "We'll use anything we have." Kurama pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out. On it laid five small brown seeds.

"I have these," Kurama said. "They are vine plants that I can use my demonic energy to make them grow across the mote."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yusuke butt in. "Let's use those!"

"There's a problem," Kurama told the Spirit Detective. "I'm not sure if the vines would be enough to hold all of our body weight."

"So, we can just cross one by one," Kuwabara said. Kurama shook his head.

"The vines only last for a certain period of time," he said. "No matter how much of my demon energy I use. It would take too long for all of us to cross."

"Damn," Nereus whispered and began to pace, thinking for a better idea.

"I say we go for it!" Kai shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Reina asked. "If the rope breaks or we run out of time we're all fish food."

"Well, do you want to kill your sister or not?" Kai retorted. "Come on, we're so close! We can't stop now!"

Reina looked down for a moment, pondering on what to do. She looked back over the edge. This time she saw a shark fin emerge from the water.

"She does have a point," Reina said, gulping. "We've been through too much to just quit now."

Yusuke nodded his head once and looked at Kurama.

"Are you all sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'm ready!" Kai jumped up.

"Let's get this over with," Kuwabara said, looking down at the water nervously.

"Do it, Kurama," Nereus said.

Kurama walked over to the very edge of the mote and placed the seeds down. He placed his thumb on each one and they glowed a green color. After he did this to all five, they began to grow. They rapidly spread over to the other side of the mote by the castle, making a bright green glowing bridge.

"Hurry," Kurama said as Yusuke stepped onto the vine bridge. He walked across, cautious as not to fall off.

Kuwabara followed right behind him, then Nereus, then Reina, then Kai, then Kurama. All six walked slowly, but at a steady pace so they would safely get to the other side before their time ran out.

Yusuke got to the edge safely and jumped onto the land. Kuwabara did as well. Nereus was about to step off, when the vines began to shake. The four that remained sat on the vines so they wouldn't fall off while standing.

Kurama looked behind him and noticed that the part of the vines near the seeds had stopped glowing.

"Hurry!" he called to Nereus, Kai, and Reina. "We're out of time!"

"Shit!" Nereus shouted. Just as he said that the vines began to draw back into the seeds. He stood up and began to run. He had to jump only a little to get to the ground.

Reina was next; she was having a little difficulty keeping balance with the vines moving back. She got there just in time to make the jump, though.

Now it was Kai's turn. Using her speed she ran and jumped up high so she landed behind her friends. She let out a sigh of relief when she hit the ground.

Kurama began to run gracefully balanced on the vines, but when he reached the end, there was a lot of space between him and the ground. He looked at Reina with worried eyes and jumped quickly, before he ran out of even more time.

But, it was too late. He wasn't able to get to the ground. Kurama closed his eyes as he fell, waiting to hit water, when he felt someone quickly grab his hand. He opened his eyes again to look up and see Reina holding onto him with both hands for dear life. Nereus and Yusuke each held one of her feet so she was able to catch him. Reina smiled at Kurama.

"I'm not going to let you die that easy," she said. Kurama's emerald eyes lit up and he smiled.

Yusuke and Nereus, with some extra help from Kuwabara and Kai, pulled the two kitsunes back up. They all fell to their knees, out of breath from that scare.

"Well, that was fun," Kai said. Everyone just looked at her, and then burst out laughing. They all had been through so much pain in the last few days that it felt good to laugh.

Nereus, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kai all stood up and looked at the tower. Kurama and Reina both sat on their knees still.

"Thank you, so much," Kurama said while touching her cheek. "For saving me." Reina smiled softly and just nodded. Kurama put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Reina smiled again and kissed back.

Then, they heard a noise.

"Eh hem," someone said. The two broke away and looked up to see Nereus with his arms crossed, glaring at Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara just rolled their eyes while Kai was giggling.

The two kitsunes both stood up quickly.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Reina said. "Anywayyy, how do we get into the castle now?"

"It'll be a hell of a lot easier than crossing the mote," Yusuke said. "We can use all of our power and blast through it."

"Good idea!" Kai shouted. "I like blasting!"

"It would be reckless," Kurama said, then he turned into Youko. "But I don't think we have a choice." He grinned.

The gang all walked closer to the mote, estimating the size and thickness of the door to see how much energy they would need to use. But, then, when they got too close an alarm started to go off. They all jumped, not expecting that.

"What's going on?" Kai called over to the noise. She was turned away from the door and holding onto her wolf ears.

"I don't know," Reina called back who was doing the same.

"**Security System now activated**," they all heard a robotic voice.

"Security system?! What?!" Yusuke shouted. Then a large red dot began to glow above the door. A laser shot out of it, aimed right toward the gang.

"Kai, move!" Reina shouted as she jumped out of the way. Kai didn't know what was going on and turned around. She saw the laser aiming right towards her. She knew she didn't have anytime to get out of the way so she just stood there covering her head and closing her eyes, awaiting the impact.

Suddenly, she felt a strong force on top of her. It shoved her out of harms way. She felt herself hit the ground with the force still above her. Then, she heard the loud explosion of the laser hitting the ground.

When it was all over she opened her eyes. She looked up to see who pushed her. It was none other than Hiei!

"Hiei!" Kai shouted hugging him. She buried her head in his chest. "You saved me!" Hiei hugged Kai back and smiled, away from everyone so they wouldn't see.

The rest of the gang all stood up.

"Aw, so little Hiei does have a heart," Yusuke joked. He and Kuwabara began to snicker. Hiei jerked his head around while still hugging Kai and glared daggers at both of them. The two immediately stopped laughing.

Kai stopped hugging Hiei and looked up at him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Hn, getting some reinforcements," Hiei said. "After seeing what happened to the priestess and the demon boy, I knew we needed some, no matter how much I hated to admit it."

Then out of the sky a demon fell, landing on his feet.

"Good to see ya, Urameshi!" he said in an Irish accent.

"Jin!" Yusuke shouted. Another demon fell onto his feet next to him.

"We heard you guys needed some backup," this demon said.

"Touya?" Kuwabara said. Jin smiled big while Touya just smirked and crossed his arms.

Jin, a wind demon, had bright red bushy hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be very cheerful. His ears were long and elf like and in the middle of his forehead was a small horn. He was dressed in all white.

Touya, a powerful ice demon, had slicked back blue hair with light green bangs. His eyes were icy blue. He was a more cold-hearted demon than Jin, no pun intended. Touya wore all blue with black fishnet sleeves.

Yusuke ran over to the two and put his arm around both of them, smiling giddily.

"Kai, Reina," he said. "These here are our friends Touya and Jin! Touya, Jin, meet Kai and Reina! Oh yea, and this is Reina's older brother, Nereus." Nereus nodded once.

"Heya," Kai waved and held onto Hiei's arm, happy he was back.

"Hi," Reina smiled a bit. Jin walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet chya, lass!" he said and smiled big. Touya just nodded at the two.

"Well, everyone's here now!" Yusuke shouted, happily. "Let's get going!" He pointed towards the door.

"Wait," Reina pulled him back. "The security system, it's probably on still."

"Oh yea," Yusuke sulked. Touya smirked.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll take care of that." He looked up to where the laser came from and held out one hand and held his arm with the other. It began to glow icy blue and a piece of ice shot out from it. The ice hit the laser and froze it, causing it to break.

"Nice one, Touya," Yusuke said. "And now it's my turn!" He held out his arm and pointed his index finger at the door. "SPIRIT GUN!" he shouted as the blue blast raced towards the door, smashing it to pieces. Yusuke smiled, blew on his finger, and put his arm back down.

"Shall we?" Kurama asked walking in front of everyone. They all followed him into the castle.

_-Deeper Into the Castle-_

Inside the castle there were many rooms. One of which held about fifty different monitors. No real lights were in the room, except for the light emitting from each TV screen.

A demon sat in the dark room eyeing each screen carefully. Then, they noticed an explosion on the monitor that showed the main entrance.

The demon pushed his rolling chair over to the one screen. He saw Yusuke and the other Spirit Detectives then waltz right into the castle.

"So," the demon said, laughing a bit. He had a familiar voice. "They've finally made it." He smiled to himself. "This will be interesting. I should warn Amaya."

With that the demon got up and walked out of the room.

_-Back with the Yu Yu Gang and Friends-_

The team had been walking for about twenty minutes until they got to the part of the hall that split off into three different corridors.

"What one do we take?" Kai asked her friends.

"We should split up," Kurama said. "We can cover more ground and find Amaya faster."

"You're on my team," Reina said, moving closer to Kurama. He just smiled. Nereus walked over to the two.

"I'll go with you both," he said in a warning tone, which caused Reina to just smile innocently.

"Me and Hiei!" Kai said jumping up and down. Hiei just rolled his eyes at her.

"I guess I'll join you two," Yusuke said. "That leaves Touya, Jin, and Kuwabara."

"Great, we get stuck with the baka ningen," Touya whispered to Jin. Jin just faked a smile and nodded.

"How will we contact each other if something happens though?" Reina asked.

"Well, I have a communicator," Kurama said pulling it out. "And I'm guessing that Yusuke and Kuwabara both do too, so we can use those."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both pulled out their communicator, showing that they had it.

"Alright, you both take the outer paths, and we got the middle one," Reina told everyone. "If anything happens contact one of the teams on the communicators."

"Aye! Aye!" Kai shouted and saluted. And with that they each went down their assigned pathways.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Sorry guys, that chapter was kinda short.

Tama: Good job, just disappoint all your fans.

Nori: I've had about enough of you!

Tama: Is it time for?

Nori and Tama: SHARP AND POINTY OBJECT WAR!

Kurama: Here we go…(rubbing temples)

Nori: (throws a cleaver at Tama) Read and review please!

Tama: (throws shuriken at Nori) No flames!


	19. Corridor Number One RIN

Nori: Chapter nineteen! Wow, I'm pretty far on this!

Tama: Yea, there's no turning back now!

Nori: No, indeed! So, who's got the disclaimer today?

Tama: I vote for…TOUYA!

Nori: YAY! TOUYA!

Touya: Why do I have to do this…

Nori: Cuz I'm the author and well, I said so!

Touya: (sighs) Noriko does not own YYH or its characters…and never will. But she does own all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

- - - - - - -

"_Alright, you both take the outer paths, and we got the middle one," Reina told everyone. "If anything happens contact one of the teams on the communicators."_

"Aye! Aye!" Kai shouted and saluted. And with that they each went down their assigned pathways.

_-With Touya, Jin, and Kuwabaka-I mean bara-_

"So, let me see if I got this all," Touya said trying to figure out why the Spirit Detectives needed his and Jin's help. "We're here because some fox demon girl killed off the wolf demon's older brother and the other fox demon girl's younger brother, and her older brother's mate. And now she's too powerful for only one person to be able to stop, so we have to help."

"Gee, Touya, youmakeitsoundsosimple…" Jin said floating next to him and scratching his head.

"Heh, sorry buddy," Touya said. Kuwabara just looked at the two.

"How do you understand when Jin talks?" Kuwabara asked. Touya and Jin just stared at Kuwabara.

"It's not that hard, you know," Touya said.

"Shh," Jin told Touya. "Don'tconfusethelad." Touya just smirked, crossed his arms over his chest, and continued walking.

"So what are we looking for in this corridor?" Touya asked. Kuwabara shrugged.

"Anything to lead us to Amaya, I guess," he said. Then he tripped. Touya and Jin stopped and just laughed at the ningen. "Ow," Kuwabara said standing up. "What the hell did I trip…"

Kuwabara was cut off by a wall crashing down to the floor behind them, blocking anyway to get back to the entrance of the castle. They all looked at it in confusion.

"Well, looks like we aren't heading back that way anytime soon," Touya said.

"You're correct, ice demon," a young girl's voice came from behind the three. "But, none of you will be leaving…ever!"

They all spun around to see another demon standing in front of them. She wasn't tall, only about 5 feet. She wore a black skirt that the hem cut down on a slant, covering her whole left leg, but showing almost all of her right. On her feet were small black boots that stopped just at her ankles. Coming out of her right boot was fishnet stocking that went all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Her shirt was only a black bra with white fishnet hanging over it. 

Around her neck was a black choker with a white gem in the middle. She was pale, almost white, similar to the color of her eyes, which were all white, except the outsides that were a light blue. Her hair was long, thick and black. She had it in a messy bun, with the longest part of it hanging down; hair lay messily in her face as well. On her back was a Dao sword, with a white ribbon around the hilt.

"And who the hell are you?" Touya asked icily. (A/n: No pun intended here.)

"The names Rin," the demoness told him. "I'm a demon of the snow." She giggled.

"So, lass," Jin said, "What do we have to do to get by ya?"

"Beat me," Rin told. "In a fight. One on one."

Kuwabara turned to face Touya and Jin.

"Guys! I can't do this!" he said. "It's against my code of honor! I can't fight a girl!"

Touya laughed.

"You're just afraid that you'll lose!" he told him. Kuwabara glared at Touya.

"No, it's just disrespectful! Especially a little girl," he said and folded his arms. Touya rolled his eyes.

Jin floated over to the girl and landed on his feet. He smiled at her.

"While those two are bickerin' over there, I'll be fightin' ya!" he said pointing a thumb at himself. The girl smiled back at him and nodded.

"All right then," she said and stepped back into a more open part of the hall. "Let's begin!" Rin giggled. 

At those words Jin flew up high into the air. He put one palm above the other. A small swirling wind vortex formed between his hands. He looked down at Rin.

She just stood there, looking up at him and smiling.

'_Well, ain't that strange,' _he thought. _'Most demons would run at seeing this. They could be torn apart from just one of the blasts.' _

Jin just shrugged and threw the wind vortex down at Rin. It rushed quickly down towards the girl, but she easily dodged the blast and pushed herself off the ground towards Jin. She quickly unsheathed her Dao and sliced diagonally at the wind demon. Jin dodged gracefully but he was definitely taken aback. He had never seen anyone dodge his wind vortex with such ease. Something was not right here.

Just as Jin was about to prepare for his next attack he felt his energy being sucked from his body. He winced and looked around himself to see that he was trapped inside a cage made of snow with some force field around it.

"What is this?" Jin asked aloud. He went to touch one of the icy bars but quickly pulled his hand back when he felt a small zap.

"He, he, he," Rin giggled. "It's one of my most powerful spells. I call it 'The Ice Prison'."

Jin looked around frantically. There was no way he could get out of the bars. He needed to get Touya or Kuwabara to finish the fight. He looked down at the two who were still fighting.

"Will ya two quit yer bickerin' and help out here!" he called. Touya and Kuwabara stopped arguing immediately and looked over to Jin who was now trapped in the Ice Prison.

"Whoa! Jin! What happened? You two just started fighting!" Kuwabara shouted.

"No time to explain, someone has ta beat the lass!" he shouted.

"I'll do it," Touya stepped forward, glaring at Kuwabara. "Since you're too much of a wimp."

"Shut up! It's my code!" Kuwabara shouted back. Touya just ignored the comment and stepped out and faced Rin. She stood there beaming at him.

"Oh, so it's your turn now?" she asked. "You look like a bit more of a challenge!"

"Just shut up and let's get this over with," Touya said. "I would like to move on here."

"Whatever you say!" Rin said. She rushed towards him, her Dao still drawn. She pulled it back and jabbed straight forward at Touya, but she wasn't quick enough. He easily dodged and countered with a punch to the jaw that sent the girl flying back.

Touya stood there smirking. He knew she wasn't expecting that. He held his hand out in front of him and his ice sword formed around his fist.

"Are you ready to get serious, now?" he asked the girl. Rin looked up. Her white and blue eyes didn't glow like they had been. They were more serious, now, and they seemed almost afraid. 

She stood up and nodded her head once. She took one step forward and her body began to glow a bright blue color. Touya, Jin, and Kuwabara all watched in amazement as Rin began to transform. She grew about ten inches taller and her hair became much shorter and white. Her eyes were now completely white as well. Her ears became long and pointed and she had a light blue gem in the middle of her forehead.

Rin now wore light blue shorts with white boots that stopped mid thigh. She wore a white corset with light blue strings that held it together. On each of her forearms was a metal gauntlet. The sheath of her Dao was now on her hip instead of her back, the blade in place. She also had a gun holster on each thigh. 

Jin, Touya, and Kuwabara stared at this new girl dumbfounded. All was quiet when her transformation was finished. The boys could feel the demonic aura pouring off of this girl.

"Whoa…she's hot!" Kuwabara shouted. Jin, Touya, and Rin all sweatdropped and fell anime style. 

"Shut up you idiot!" Touya shouted back. "Let's just get this over with." He pointed his ice sword at her and rushed towards the demoness. He sliced his arm down diagonally at the girl. Rin just blocked with her gauntlet. Then, she kneed Touya in the stomach. He keeled over for only a moment and then regained himself.

Rin went into to punch him across the face, but Touya dodged by leaning back and bringing his foot up to kick her in the chin. She flew up in the air and Touya took this chance to lash out with his ice sword again. Using as much force as possible he swung is sword right at Rin's throat.

Unfortunately, she noticed the attack and stepped back right when her feet hit the ground again. To her surprise, though, Touya managed to make a thin line with the tip of his sword across her neck.

This made Rin angry. She whipped out her Dao and threw it at Touya. His eyes went wide and he blocked with his ice sword. 

Jin, Kuwabara, and Touya's eyes all went wide when the Dao made contact with the ice sword. Right as the blade hit the ice, the ice shattered into tiny pieces all around Touya. 

He was about to summon his sword again but he stopped when he heard Rin's voice. He looked over at her and saw that she took the blood from the scratch on her neck and made three strange markings on the floor in front of her.

Rin closed her eyes and was now chanting in a language that the three had never heard before. It was an ancient language that was rarely used. Once she finished the chant, she snapped her eyes open. They were glowing an eerie blue, the same color that the blood markings on the floor were now.

The markings began to spin around each other and get closer together until they mixed and created a glowing blue sphere that rose into the air. Slowly the sphere began to move and take shape. It began to grow limbs and wings.

The three boys just stood there dumbfounded. They had no idea what was being created right before their eyes.

Once the shape finished the light around it became brighter, causing everyone in the corridor to squint. The light faded and in front of them a huge bird hovered.

Touya's eyes were wide. He had never seen anything like this in his life as a fighter. What kind of technique was this? What kind of demon was this girl?

"Lucia, attack!" Rin shouted. Touya had no time to react when the giant bird swooped at him and picked him up in his talons. (A/n: haha! That reminds me of Napoleon Dynamite!) 

"Touya!" Kuwabara shouted as the bird threw the ice demon back down to the ground with all the force it could muster up.Touya went flying to the ground. He closed his eyes shut tight awaiting the impact. When it came, rocks and dust from the floor went flying everywhere.

Kuwabara used his hand to block some of the debris that went flying from hitting him in the face. Once all the dust cleared he looked back out on the battle field. His eyes went wide from what he saw.

Touya lay closer to the wall of the corridor now, his eyes were shut. His body was covered in cuts and bruises and Kuwabara could tell that his breathing was uneven. This was bad.

He looked over to the other side of the hallway where Jin was caged in a snow prison. The cage was gone now and Jin, too, was lying in the ground with injuries similar to Touya. There was a mark on the wind demon that stood out more than Touya's injuries. Kuwabara saw a large gash in Jin's face that went from his forehead all the way down to his neck. Blood dripped slowly out of the wound.

"Touya! Jin!" He shouted. He ran out into the hallway more. He looked back and fourth at the two, unsure of what he should do next. "No! This isn't happening!"

That's when he heard laughter of a familiar voice. Rin was laughing at Kuwabara and his demonic friends.

"Pathetic ningen," said the snow demon. "Just give up already. I've defeated your friends who are demons, what makes you think a human can fight me and stand a chance?"

Kuwabara glared at Rin, her giant snow bird was hovering above her head. She smirked at the orange haired kid. Kuwabara's hands were tight fists at his sides. His nails dug into his hands causing the skin to break. He grit his teeth in rage.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at Rin. "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY ARE YOU HELPING AMAYA HURT PEOPLE LIKE THIS? YOU'RE KILLING YOUR OWN KIND!"

"It's simple," Rin said. "I crave power. I want to become stronger so nothing can stand in my way. I'll spill the blood of anyone who tries to defeat me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Kuwabara said slowly, in almost a whisper.

"Of course you wouldn't understand," Rin told him. "You're only a human."

"That's it," Kuwabara said, holding out his hand. "I'm sick of listening to you talk! SPIRIT SWORD!" His orange sword appeared in his hand. His sword was different this time though. It was larger, and instead of glowing just the orange color, blue was in it. 

Rin's eyes went wide. She could feel a strange aura pouring off of the orange haired kid and his sword. She had never felt anything like it, and something told her, she was in trouble.

"AHH!" Kuwabara screamed as he charged towards Rin. He felt so different right now, he felt so powerful. He wasn't sure why. He had never felt this way in any battle he had been in in his life. Where was this strength coming from?

"LUCIA! Get him!" Rin shouted as Kuwabara raced towards her. The bird let out a loud screech and dove for Kuwabara.

"Out of my way!" he shouted. "I don't have time for you!" Kuwabara swung his sword and sliced the bird right in half. Lucia let out a cry of pain and in a flash of light disappeared.

"No! Lucia!" Rin said in shock. "How can this be?"

Rin was in so much shock of what Kuwabara just did to her precious pet that she totally forgot about him charging towards her, his weapon in hand. Once he got a few feet away from Rin he dove towards her and drove his Spirit Sword straight through her heard.

Rin gasped from the pain that went through her body.

"What? What happened to your 'code of honor'?" she asked. Kuwabara looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't care if you're a girl," he told her. "If you'd kill your own people just for power, you don't deserve to live." With that he twisted his sword and pulled it out of her chest. Rin let out one last breath before she hit the ground, dead.

Kuwabara let his sword disappear and he fell to his knees, panting. He barely fought, but all the power he had took a lot out of him. It was over now though, Rin was dead.

"We got her," he said, then he remembered their whole mission and groaned. "But now we have to fight, Amaya. Great!" He looked over at his friends. Touya seemed to be coming around. He was sitting up and had his eyes open.

"Good job, idiot human," Touya said, sincerely. Kuwabara smiled, missing the whole 'idiot human' part.

"Thanks," he said. He stood up and walked over to Jin. Touya walked over, as well. The two looked down sadly at the usually cheery wind demon. He still lay unconscious and bleeding.

"What should we do?" Touya asked Kuwabara.

"We gotta get him to Kurama! He can heal him!" Kuwabara bent down and slung Jin over his shoulder carefully as possible and they ran down the corridor, not knowing what or who they would run into next.

- - - - - - -

Nori: OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I made you wait so long!

Tama: You beat my record!

Nori: I know, I made you all wait for over three months! But, I was having such bad writer's block with this fic! AHH! Don't worry, I'm updating everything, now that I actually have some time to do stuff!

Tama: Suuure.

Nori: (throws Doomie at Tama) I'M SORRY AGAIN! Please read and review, flames are welcomed because of the long wait. And about Kuwabara being smart in this chapter, I decided to cut him some slack cuz we ALL bash on him.


End file.
